<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persona 4 ND: Aspernor by pico_chulo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008997">Persona 4 ND: Aspernor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo'>pico_chulo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P4ND [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demisexual Yu, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Persona 4 New Days, Persona 4 Protagonist has a dungeon, demisexual protagonist, no beta we die like men, souyo - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>38,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pico_chulo/pseuds/pico_chulo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As his year in Inaba comes to a close, Yu begins to settle back into normal life. But with newly budding feelings about his closest Friend and the feeling of something wrong gnawing at him, will he be able to hold it together until he leaves Inaba? </p><p>This work is based off of the fangame Persona 4 New Days and follows the Rejected Route. </p><p>No beta we die like men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>P4ND [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is part of a larger series that explores each route of the fangame Persona 4 New Days. Download it free from here - https://p4newdays.tumblr.com/post/122041017446/release-post-persona-4-new-days-february-1st</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A lot had changed for Yu in the, almost, year that he had been in Inaba. His friends and him had defeated Adachi and the Midnight Channel was quickly becoming just a bad memory. He was stronger now and felt at home with his uncle Dojima and younger cousin, Nanako.  He only had about a month and a half left before he had to return to his parents and it worried him.</p><p>They had always had high expectations of him. They wanted him to live the perfect life, to go through college, get a job, settle down and have a few kids. The first half he agreed to, but the latter half… well the latter half he didn't worry about it. Especially with the frequent moving around that he and his parents went through. </p><p>Sex, Dating, Relationships... It confused him. He didn't seem to feel the same about them as his peers did. His peers made dirty jokes and whispered amongst each other. It was an unspoken rule that attraction was a thing and at some point things just...happened. But for Yu it didn't... well not often. When he did, he was already in deep in getting attached... it never worked out well. </p><p>To avoid any stress, Yu's plan for his year in Inaba was simple, focus on studies and do what his Uncle needed him to do. Two roles, two things that he could do and not get hurt... but that all changed when he gained his Persona... then things got messy. Then he had to take on so many things...</p><p>He never told anyone these feelings, both of his demisexuality nor the growing pressure weighing on his shoulders. Instead he focused on the investigation and now that that was over he had turned is attention to his school work. Final exams were approaching and after the insanity with The TV World, Personas and Shadows, he could finally worry about something normal. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. February 1st</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and friends go to the shrine. At home Yu gets an unexpected call.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to the Velvet Room.”</p><p>When Yu opened his eyes, he found himself in the Velvet Room. Igor and Margaret smiling as usual. It had been quite some time since he had been there. The last time he was there, the investigation team was ready to face Adachi and ended it once and for all. Despite the case being closed, he was here yet again… but why?</p><p>Igor chuckled at his confusion and continued. “It's been quite some time. You've done well in unraveling the mystery that was set before you.  Very impressive.You've faced many hardships and overcome many obstacles to have come this far.Truly, you have been a most intriguing guest.”</p><p>Margaret nodded in agreement. “I'm eager to see how you will choose to proceed from here... As always, the surest way to move forward through the fog is with clear purpose and understanding.On your journey, you have learned a great deal about understanding the struggles and desires of others. But I wonder... What have you learned so far about understanding yourself?”</p><p>Yu tilted his head slightly. <em>Yourself? </em> He didn’t understand what she had meant by that. She continued.</p><p>“Tell me. When you discard your masks and set down your defenses... What is it that most strikes your heart with fear?”</p><p>Margaret leaned forward slightly, watching him intensely. Her gaze sharp and intense. Yu tensed, unsure of what to say. He knew the answer.</p><p>“Being Rejected.” The words slipped out of his mind, so surprised.</p><p>“Is that so? Interesting...” She leaned back in thought. “The struggle to communicate your hopes and fears to others stems from the deepest - and sometimes darkest - parts of your heart. Expressing those thoughts leaves you utterly exposed... And if the reactions you receive are not what you expect it can lead to extraordinary pain. I wonder...If you opened your heart, would you endure that pain with no regrets? Or would you choose to protect yourself instead?”</p><p>Yu didn’t know how to answer that. “I’d endure it.” The answer was shaky at best. Yu felt uncomfortable thinking about it.</p><p>“I see...Even though it causes you tremendous pain, you would still face your greatest fear.It seems as though you have indeed learned much on your journey. About others, and about yourself.” Margaret gave a thoughtful nod and then gave a disarming smile. “But when the time comes... will you truly face it, or will you let it get the better of you?” She didn’t wait for a response. “I suppose only time will tell. I look forward to seeing if you can find your answer. If you will grasp it with steady hands... or let it slip through your fingers.”</p><p>Yu shifted uncomfortably. Igor noticed his discomfort and then gestured to him with a smile. “Now then. Off you go. Do remember to visit now and then. And don't forget... The path forward through the fog will only ever be as clear as your mind.”</p><p>Yu nodded and closed his eyes, feeling the room ripple away. He didn’t want to think on what Margaret had said.</p><hr/><p>A ringing bell caused him to open his eyes. <em>The last bell. </em>He glanced around. He was still in class. <em>Must have fallen asleep. </em>Yu sighed and leaned back, his eyes still felt drowsy.</p><p>“Ahhh, finally!” Yosuke’s cheery tone, causing Yu to turn around. “I've been staring at the clock for the last hour. I thought this day would never end!” The brunette stretched out behind him.</p><p>“Seriously... Even you looked out of it for a while there, Yu-kun.” Chie joined in, walking towards them. Yukiko stepped into the small circle too.</p><p>“Hmm? Yu-kun, are you having trouble paying attention? That's pretty normal this time of year. Winter in Inaba is enough to wear anyone down.”</p><p>“Don't our teachers realize it's February? Who has the energy to pay attention this late in the year?” Chie spoke, upset. “Winter's a complete write-off. If we're going to be prepared for the Spring term, we should be conserving our energy right now!”</p><p>A sigh escaped Yosuke, who seemed equally annoyed. “That's called hibernation, Chie. People don't do that. You're thinking of bears.”</p><p>“I know that, stupid!” Chie snapped back. Yu glanced to Yukiko, who spoke partially curious. “I wonder if Teddie hibernates...?” She smiled, coming up with something. “Or would he say "hi-bear-nates"?”</p><p>Yosuke winced. “Trust me, he says "hi-bear-nate". And he's BEEN saying it all winter. Sometimes I wish he WOULD hibernate and give me a break...”</p><p>In response, Yukiko laughed. Despite some of the Investigation Team being annoyed by her laugh, Yu found it contagious at time. Yu smiled in response, suppressing a chuckle.  </p><p>Chie rolled her eyes. “C'mon, guys, quit wasting time! We should hurry up and get to the shrine, or it'll get cold and dark too fast.”</p><p>“Chie's right.” Yosuke grabbed his bag. “You should hurry home and get Nanako-chan. We'll get Teddie and the others together and meet you guys there!”</p><p>With a firm nod, Yu shook off the remainder of his drowsiness and grabbed his things. Back in January, Nanako and Dojima were still hospitalized from the intense conclusion that led to the capture of Adachi. Because of that they couldn’t make it to the shrine during the new year.  So to cheer her up, Yu and his friends decided to take her whenever she was fully recovered so she could make her own New Year’s wish.</p><p>Today was the day. Yu  hurried to pick up Nanako, happily to greet him with a hug.  Eagerly the two went to the shrine to meet their friends.</p><hr/><p>As they arrived at the shrine. Yu’s friends rushed to greet them.</p><p>“There they are! Happy New Year, Nanako-chan!” Chie shouted.</p><p>Nanako giggled excitedly. “Happy New Year!”</p><p>“We're sorry you couldn't make it in January, Nanako-chan. I hope today will make up for it.” With an apologetic tone, Naoto gave her a greeting.</p><p>Nanako didn’t seem to be upset and simply laughed it off. “It's okay. Big bro promised he would take me, and he did! We're going to make wishes and draw fortunes!”</p><p>“That’s right.” Yu smiled. Kanji came up to them, a fierce determination in his eyes.</p><p>“W-we'll take you to the shrine every day if you want, Nanako-chan!”</p><p>“At least there are fewer people around than there were on New Year's.” Rise pointed out. “This way Nanako-chan can take as long as she wants. It's like her own personal holiday!”</p><p>With a bright smile, Teddie held Nanako’s hands. “Nana-chan, Nana-chan! What are you going to wish for?!”</p><p>“It's a secret!” Nanako placed a finger to her lips playfully.</p><p>Yosuke smiled. “ Well, what are you waiting for? We already got to have a New Year's visit, so you go ahead and make your wish, Nanako-chan!”</p><p>Nanako pulled Teddie to the shrine with Yu’s friends in tow. Nanako went to wish first, praying intensely. Teddie turned to Yu, smiling.</p><p>“I can't believe this is my first New Year's and I get to do it twice! Sensei, you're going to make a wish too, aren't you? What are you going to wish for?” The curiosity in Teddie’s eyes making drawing a smile from Yu.</p><p>“Love.” Yu said it jokingly at first… but then the words echoed in his brain. <em>Love. Could I ever be in Love? </em></p><p> “Whoa, Sensei! How forward!” Teddie smiled brighter.</p><p>“I didn't think you needed the help, man...” Kanji admitted.</p><p>Yosuke chuckled a little. “Yeah, seriously. Leave some for the rest of us, would you?” Yu knew that Yosuke was only joking, but he felt uncomfortable. Now that he had mentioned the word ‘Love’… he felt vulnerable…</p><p>“On account of me being irresistible, I'm not worried at all. I don't think you guys'll be as lucky though...” Teddie laughed mocking the other two boys.</p><p>“Hey!” Kanji initial aggression softened. “Y-you don't... really think that, do you?”</p><p>Yosuke winced. “Ouch... That's going a bit far, don't you think?” Yu felt a little guilty and tried to lift the mood a little.</p><p>“Hey why wouldn’t someone date Yosuke?” Yu smiled and nudged Yosuke.</p><p>“See! Even partner here thinks I’m boyfriend material.” Yosuke stood proud for a moment and then seemed to get flustered. “Uhhh…wait a sec…”</p><p>Teddie gasped dramatically. “Yosuke and Sensei? Of course! A shy and secretive romance blossoms unexpectedly from the seed of an unbreakable friendship...”<br/><br/>“Congrats.” Kanji said almost too seriously.</p><p>Yu held down the feeling of embarrassment. <em>Shit, did I seriously say that.</em>  </p><p>Yu glanced to Yosuke hoping he could maneuver the situation somewhere else. “Shut up! You know I didn't mean it like that!” Yosuke shouted. The words didn’t help Yu at all.</p><p>“Such a passionate rejection...” Teddie patted Yu’s shoulder.</p><p>“I'm not rejecting anybody!” Yosuke shouted at Teddie.</p><p>Kanji walked over to Yu’s side with a firm shoulder pat, almost too pleased. “Hear that, Senpai? Sounds like you still have a chance.” This caused both Yu and Yosuke to blush.</p><p>“Ugh, great. Thanks, partner. They're never going to let this go.” Yosuke muttered, both of them avoiding the other’s gaze.</p><p>After Nanako had made her wish, it was Yu’s turn. Yu didn’t feel like wishing anything in particular… but now that topic of love was on the table, he decided to wish for Yosuke. Yosuke was a little dense on times, full of spunk, and reliable. Yu knew that Yosuke was lonely and hoped that maybe a prayer would help him.</p><p>Yu focused intently on this and leaned forward slightly. When he was done, he turned around. Yu glanced towards Yosuke, who still seemed a little flustered from before. Yu looked away feeling his cheeks warming slightly.</p><p>Yu moved away to watch his friends make their own wishes. Some prayed more desperately than others. It wasn’t a secret that they had all faced some horrible things both about themselves and about each other. <em>Are they thinking about it now? </em>Yu wondered.</p><p>After everyone had a chance to pray, the group moved over to it.</p><p>“Hey, c'mon, let's draw a fortune!” Chie led the way.</p><p>“Mine are usually pretty lucky. I hope I don't break my good streak.” Yukiko hoped lightly.</p><p> “So if we draw a better one now than we did at New Year's, is this the one that counts? C'mon, lady luck, don't fail me now!” Yosuke started to push forward, eager to draw one.</p><p>Yu trailed behind, watching as everyone drew their fortunes. The fortunes were mixed. Nanako, Yukiko, Chie, Naoto and Kanji received blessings. Teddie and Rise received curses…</p><p>Yosuke let out a disappointed hiss. “No. Way.” Everyone turned towards him.</p><p>“Huh?  What's wrong, Yosuke?” Chie leaned over his shoulder to get a look.</p><p>“Great Curse?! You have got to be kidding me!”</p><p>“Better get rid of that one.” Rise chimmed in. Yosuke kept staring at it, disappointed.</p><p>“’Academic pursuits will be worse than usual. Starting or continuing romantic relationships will lead to disaster.’ Come on, this isn't funny anymore!” He sighed and crippled the paper in his hand. “That's it... I give up. The universe is officially against me.”</p><p>Yu felt uneasy as he drew his. He put his coin in the slot and reached into the box. When he pulled it out and read it, he winced. “Great Curse.”</p><p>“Yikes, two of them…” Chie spoke surprised.</p><p>Yosuke gave Yu a sympathetic look. “Looks like we're both in for a rough year.”</p><p>Yu glanced back down at the fortune. <em>"Great care should be taken during travel this year." "Poorer than usual outlook for academic pursuits." "Activities related to moving will present great stress." "Romantic relationships should be avoided at all costs."...</em> It went on and on as he read it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you are moving, right? That's pretty stressful, and it can affect all those other things, too. You'll just have to remember to take care of yourself.” Yukiko smiled, trying to ease his discomfort.</p><p>Naoto nodded. “It's simply a fortune, Senpai. Try not to assign it undue importance.”</p><p>His friends attempted to reassure him, but Yu still felt a little uneasy. Together with his friends, he tied his unlucky fortunes to the fence</p><hr/><p>When Yu and Nanako returned home, his Uncle was waiting. Per Nanako’s request, Yu helped with cooking up stew for dinner. It was a welcomed thing. It wasn’t until they were gone that Yu had understood how much he had come to rely on them and how good it felt to be welcomed home.</p><p>As they finished eating, the phone rang. ”Who could be calling at this hour?” Dojima sighed. Yu initially moved to answer it, but Dojima signaled him down and went to get the phone himself.  “Hello?” His expression changed. “...Is that you? This is a surprise!”  He continued to speak while Yu and Nanako cleaned up their dishes. “    Sure, I'll put him on. Hang on.”  Dojima motioned for Yu to come to the phone. Yu stopped what he was doing and walked over, taking the phone with some caution.  </p><p>“Hello?” Yu spoke.</p><p>“Is that you, Yu? It's been quite a while.” A woman spoke on the other line, a voice he hadn’t heard in a long time.</p><p> “Mom?!” Yu felt a strange shock hit him.</p><p>His mother laughed in response. “Of course it's me. You haven't forgotten the sound of my voice, have you? Oh dear…”</p><p>Yu hadn’t spoken to either of his parents in over a year. In fact they had hardly sent any text messages to him. Though to be fair they hadn’t talked to him very much before he came to Inaba either.</p><p>“Things with work just got so hectic... You know how it is. And your father and I worried that being reminded of us would make you feel a little homesick. We wanted you to focus on your studies in Inaba. Speaking of which... How did it go this year? Still top of your class as usual?” She continued.</p><p>He gave an affirmative nod. “Yes I am.”</p><p>“ Oh, that's wonderful to hear. I knew you'd do well. You always do. Students tend to slack off around this time of year, but remember to keep it up. You'll be cramming for college entrance exams before you know it. Ah, you're growing up so fast...” She mused. “But tell me, Yu.” Her tone shifted. “How is Ryotaro doing? He wouldn't say anything, but I felt awful sending you off to stay with him when he's had such a hard time himself. And what about your cousin? Are you getting along with her?”</p><p><em>That’s right she doesn’t know what’s happened. </em>Yu thought for a moment and then responded with a careful explanation of what had happened. With a very loose and detatched version of the year, without the almost murders and kidnappings.</p><p>His mom sighed. “Oh no... Ryotaro, that idiot... Taking on too much by himself, like always. I realize it's asking a lot, but please do your best to help them however you can.You can take care of the house if they need you to, right?”</p><p>“I always do, don't I?” The response came off a bit bitter, but it was true. Yu always had to keep the house together when he was home.</p><p>His mother sighed. “Yu... don't be like that. I know your father and I have always asked a lot of you, but it's good for a young man to learn how to take care of himself. You're very capable and self-reliant. You should rely on those traits to help your uncle and cousin now. Okay?” She paused for a moment. “Oh... Your father wants to speak with you. Hold on, I'll give him the phone.”</p><p>Yu braced for his father. They had never really gotten along and they were almost strangers to each other. “Hello, Yu. I hope you're well. It's good to hear your voice. I wanted to let you know that our work is wrapping up here and we have everything finalized for our trip back to Japan. We'll be flying back on March 20th. We'll be moving a lot of our things back into the house, so it'll be better for you to come back after that. So book your train ticket home for March 21st, okay? That should give you lots of time to prepare for the move to your new school.”</p><p>“I understand.” Yu remained neutral, though he could feel a resentment stirring. <em>A New School. </em>He knew this was coming. In only a month or so, Yu would have to go, that was the deal. It was what he had done a million times over. But this time… this time was different. The friends he made were more real than he had ever expected and the Dojimas were more family than his parents had ever treated him.</p><p>“To be honest, I've been hearing some unsettling rumours about Inaba...Is it true there have been murders there recently?” His father continued before Yu could answer. “ I wouldn't have expected that.Your mother and I would rather you come home as soon as possible... but we can't abandon our work just yet. Just a little while longer. We're looking forward to getting back and seeing you, Yu. We'll talk again before we come home, okay? Good night.” His father hung up before Yu could say anything.</p><p><em>Typical. </em>Yu sighed, suddenly noticing his hands trembling slightly.  He took a deep breath and turned back over to his Uncle and Nanako. Briefly, Yu relayed his parent’s plan.</p><p>Dojima seemed a little sad, but like Yu, he knew it was only a matter of time. “That soon, huh? The year went by pretty fast...”</p><p>“Big bro, you're leaving in March? I don't want you to go!” Nanako went over to him and hugged him tightly.</p><p>Dojima sighed. “Nanako, we talked about this. He has to go home. But he'll be back before you know it. Right, Yu?”</p><p>Yu did his best to give her a reassuring smile. “That's right.” This seemed to ease some of the tension.</p><p>“I know, but... Y-you promised, okay? Don't forget!” Nanako pulled away. Yu nodded with a smile. He would keep his promise, at least he would try his best.</p><p>“Let's not worry about it too much tonight.I think we're all a little tired.” Dojima turned to Yu. “Yu, I'm gonna put Nanako to bed.  Why don't you think about turning in, too? G'night.”</p><p>Yu said a polite Good Night and went back to his room. As he laid on his bed, he couldn’t help but think. It didn’t seem like his parents had changed much over the year. They had hardly given him time to chime in and he knew that most likely they would be moving around again soon. He tried his best to make peace with that, though he knew from experience he would never fully be ok.</p><p>He turned onto his side in attempt to think about something else. <em>Today was fun. </em>A simple thought. Yu thought back to the earlier conversation at the shrine. <em>Love. </em>He pushed the thought aside only for another thought to pop in its place. <em>I hope Yosuke finds love.</em> He closed his eyes and smiled. <em>Yosuke deserves love…</em> He nodded to himself, he hadn’t lied when he had said that Yosuke was a catch. <em>I mean if I was going to date someone why wouldn’t I pick Yosuke? </em>Yu’s eyes flung open, the thought stirring something in his chest. Yes Yosuke was dependable and fun and handsome and… Yu turned over trying to force the thoughts out of his head, blushing harder at the thought of Yosuke’s gentle smile and his laugh and… Yu sat up.</p><p><em>Okay this is weird. </em>Yu sighed and grabbed a book from nearby. <em>Reading…right Reading will get my mind off of this. </em>He spent some time reading, but it was still hard not to think about the thoughts. Eventually they did disappear and he became thoroughly exhausted. Yu fell asleep, still feeling sensitive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. February 3rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke skip school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Lunch Break. </em>Yu sighed and leaned back for a moment. He had packed his lunch, but he wondered if he should eat it at his desk or if he should go somewhere else. A light tap on his shoulder broke his thoughts.</p><p>“Hey, Yu. Got a minute? I wanted to ask you something.” When Yu turned to glance at Yosuke, he could see that Yosuke was coming up with something. “So going to the shrine with everyone the other day got me thinking. It's cool that you were able to be here for New Year's and the summer festival and things like that... But I realized there's a lot of other stuff we should do before you leave, too! Making wishes at the shrine was a good start, but there's gotta be lots of other stuff we can do, right?” Yu gave a nod, still not sure what he was getting at. “So what do you say? Wanna skip class this afternoon and go to Okina with me? Could be the last time we get to do that…”</p><p>Yu blinked, surprised. <em>Is he serious? </em>Yu had never even contemplated skipping school… still Yosuke made a good point. Yu couldn’t guarantee anything once he left Inaba. <em>So why not try it? </em> Yu made up his mind and replied with a nod. “Sure, sounds fun.”</p><p>Yosuke grinned excitedly. “That's the spirit, partner! C'mon. If we sneak away now no one will notice.”  </p><p><em>His excitement is contagious. </em>Yu thought as he grabbed his bag and followed Yosuke off of the school grounds.</p><hr/><p>When they arrived to Okina Station, Yu was surprised about how empty it was.  </p><p>“Huh. I guess people are mostly at school or work right now. I've only ever been here on weekends or after school. I hope we don't stand out too much. Well, it's like we have the place to ourselves or something. That can be fun, too. What should we do first?” Yosuke turned to Yu.</p><p>“Arcade.” Yu smiled.</p><p>Yosuke gave a mischievous smile. “Heh heh, are you sure? You'll regret that choice after I'm done kicking your ass. I won't go easy on you!”</p><p>The two of them raced to the arcade. They went through a few games, mostly won by Yu, until they were called out by someone.</p><p>“Hey! Hold it right there.” Yu and Yosuke froze and turned around to see an older manager. “Aren't those school uniforms? If you're going to skip classes at least be smart enough to change your clothes first.” He chewed the two of them out.</p><p>Yosuke tried to weasel out of it. “Oh, uh... Y'see, we only had half a day, so...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, save it. You think I was born yesterday? Get back to school!  I don't want kids thinking they can come here to hang out whenever they want to skip. C'mon, beat it!”</p><p>Yosuke and Yu were chased out of the arcade and caught there breath. “ Well, that was a miserable failure.” Yosuke sighed and stood up straight, glancing at Yu. “Can you believe that guy? Geez, talk about a power trip... Who cares if we want to skip once in a while? It's not like we do it all the time.” His expression tensed. “And these are extreme circumstances! You're only here for a few more weeks. I don't want to waste that time in class…”<br/><br/></p><p>Yu watched him carefully. <em>He’s really serious about this. </em>Yosuke continued to mumble. Yosuke sighed.</p><p>“…Guess I should have thought this plan out a little more.” His voice sounded disappointed.</p><p>Yu nudged him. “Hey I’m having fun with you anyway.”       </p><p>Yosuke shoved him back lightly. “ Geez, you're laying it on a little thick, aren't you? How can you say that stuff with a straight face...?” He laughed, his mood lifting a bit. “Alright I promise next time will be way better!”</p><p>“Next time?” Yu smiled amused. Yosuke nodded.</p><p>“We're best friends, right? Best friends are supposed to get into all kinds of trouble together.” His smile was beaming. Yu smiled back.  “Everyone knows that. But we don't have much time left, so we have to do as much as we can before it's too late. Don't worry, I've got it all figured out. Just leave it to me, partner!”</p><p>The two of them took the train back to Inaba, just as classes ended.</p><hr/><p>Yu spent the night studying, feeling a little guilty about skipping class. <em>I would do it with Yosuke again...</em> Yu thought. He paused in his work as the thought appeared. He moved on to a different topic. Besides Yu had grades to keep up, he could worry about... other things, later. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. February 5th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu bumps into Yosuke and Teddie at the store.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If there was one thing Yu hated about Inaba was how cold it was. He was almost done running errands for the day, all he needed to do was to swing by Junes for some groceries.</p><p><em>Some</em> groceries ended up being <em>a lot</em> of groceries. Yu struggled to keep the basket in one piece. <em>Am I gonna be able to take this back in one piece? </em>He sighed and kept walking. <em>Maybe I can get someone to help out?  </em>Yu shook the thought off, he could just figure it out on his own. </p><p>“Ah Sensei!” A sudden shout startled Yu. Teddie jumped from behind a display and flung his arms around him in a hug. Yu stumbled back almost losing his grip on his basket. “Did you come to visit me? How beary thoughtful! Sensei, you're so much more considerate than Yosuke. He won't let me spend quality time with anybody at all...” Teddie started to trail off as he often did. </p><p>From a little farther away, Yu caught sight of Yosuke. Yosuke was already on his way towards them, noticeably annoyed. He walked over already annoyed. “Dumb bear, what're you telling him now?”</p><p>“It's true! I just want to be friendly with everyone and Yosuke won't let me!” Teddie told Yu as if he could help in some way.</p><p>“I never said you can't be friendly. I said you can't flirt with customers while you're on the clock. There's a huge difference!” Yosuke reminded him.</p><p>“Hmph! You're just jealous because ladies can't resist my silky fur!” Teddie gripped Yu tighter in a display of defiance. If he gripped in harder Yu worried he'd drop his basket.                     </p><p>“I don't even know how to answer that... “ Yosuke released a deep exhale, his anger starting to dissipate. “And anyway, quit clinging to Yu, would you? You're gonna make him drop all his stuff.”</p><p>“You're so cruel, Yosuke!” Teddie loosened his grip. “You won't let me have any ladies OR Sensei!” Teddie gasped and tightened his embrace around Yu. “Ohhhh I see how it is... Yosuke, you just want Sensei all to yourself, don't you?!”</p><p>This led to both boys starting to feel flustered. “W-What?! No!” Yosuke shook off his initial embarrassment and grew angry again. “That's it, you're on mopping duty for the rest of the day!”</p><p>Teddie and Yosuke went back and forth squabbling while Teddie’s grip became a little suffocating. “Teddie. I can’t breathe…” Yu finally cut in. Both Yosuke and Teddie stopped to look at Yu.</p><p>“See, Ted?” Yosuke sighed. “I get that you're happy to see him, but ease up a little bit...”</p><p>“Huh? Oh!” Teddie apologetically told him. “...Sorry, Sensei. I don't want you to drop all your food...” He pulled away sheepish from Yu. Teddie glanced down to Yu’s groceries.  “Are you making dinner tonight, Sensei? Do you need me to come over and help you eat it? I can stay with you if you want! Living with you and getting to eat your homecooked meals every day was heaven... “</p><p>Yu smiled a little proud.</p><p>“Don't just invite yourself to live with other people...”</p><p>“But, Yosuke...Nana-chan and her daddy aren't always around. I bet Sensei gets lonely sometimes. Wouldn't it be better if he had some more company? When he comes home from school I can say "Welcome home, Sensei~!", or something like that. And then we'll eat his amazing dinner and then sit at the kotatsu together until one of us gets sleepy.  What do you think?”</p><p>“I think it sounds like you already had all that planned.” Yosuke turned to Yu. “But, you know, Yu… He's got a point. Things have been pretty rough for you lately. If you want some company, man, just say so. Okay? Me and Ted are working a lot, but we'd come visit on our days off. I'm sure the others would too.”</p><p>Yu gave a brief nod. “I’d like that.”  </p><p>“Cool.” Yosuke gave a gentle smile. “ Well then, call me up when you've got some time and I'll come over!”</p><p>“Hey, me too! I wanna visit Sensei too!” Teddie butted in. “Yosuke, don't try to hog him all to yourself!” <br/>“I wasnt trying to--!” Yosuke grew flustered again. Yu held back a small chuckle. “That's not what I meant!” Yosuke sighed and gave in. “Okay, fine. You can call either of us, or both. Whatever you want.”</p><p>“I’ll let you know.” Yu replied and</p><p>“Anyway, we've got work to do. Guess we should let you get back to your shopping.” Yosuke told him and dragged Teddie off with him.</p><p>“Bye Sensei!” Teddie called out. Yu waved for a moment and then went back to his shopping, barely managing to get everything back home in one piece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. February 6th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke go to Yosuke's room. Yosuke comes over for a movie night with Yu and Nanako.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On his way to school, he bumped into Rise. She greeted him with a welcomed enthusiasm. “Morning, Senpai!” Her tone softened as they walked. “Aww... I just realized I won't get to walk to school with you like this anymore pretty soon... Well, you know the ski trip is coming up this weekend, right? After this we won't get many more chances to relax and have fun with everyone before you leave, so let's make it count.”</p><p>Yu had been looking forward to the trip. He had gone skiing a few times, but he had never gone with friends before. “I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>The two continued to talk about the trip until they arrived at school.</p><p>                       </p><p>When school ended, Yosuke and Yu walked together talking. “Since we skipped class last time I've been thinking of other things we've never done before..” Yosuke began. “ And I realized I've seen your room a bunch of times, but you've never seen mine! So do you wanna come over?”</p><p>Yu  paused for a moment. Yosuke was inviting <em>him to his room? </em> Yu played it cool. “Is it that big a deal?” Yu asked maybe partly to ease his own insecurities on the issue.</p><p>Yosuke looked surprised. “Well, yeah! When you think about it, a person's room is like their base of operations. It can tell you a lot about someone.  How can you be best friends with someone whose room you've never seen?”</p><p>Yosuke waited for Yu’s acceptance to go. Yu nodded. It was fine. It was just a room… but then why did it feel so weird?</p><p>--</p><p>Together they went over to his house. His parents were out working so it was just them two. “Sorry about the mess... If I'd thought about this ahead of time I would have cleaned up a little.” Yosuke explained as they entered his room.</p><p>“It’s actually cleaner than I thought.” Yu admitted as he walked around looking.</p><p>“Really?  I guess when you see it every day you notice things other people don't.” He smiled. “It's nowhere near as clean as yours, anyway. I don't think anyone's could be.” Yosuke laughed as they sat down. “So? What do you think?”</p><p>Yu looked around.  “The bed looks comfortable.”</p><p>“Huh? Does it?” Yosuke glanced over to his bed. “Ohhh, right I forgot you sleep in a futon.” Yosuke laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, it's all right. It's not luxurious or anything, but I prefer this style of bed. Though futons are good from time to time, too.” The two of them talked excitedly together. Yu smiled happily.</p><p>“Ooooh is that Sensei? Is Sensei here?!” Yu and Yosuke jumped startled. “Are Sensei and Yosuke scoring?!”</p><p>“Wha...? ‘Scoring’?!” Both Yu and Yosuke grew red as Teddie opened the closet door.  “Why you little...” Yosuke stood up as Teddie made his way to them. Yu glanced behind him to see ‘Teddies’ room’, a collection of bedding and stuff.      </p><p>“Helloooo~ Sensei! Welcome to our humble abode!” Teddie welcomed Yu. Yosuke was still embarrassed.</p><p>“I didn’t realize you were IN there! Aren't you supposed to be working today?”</p><p>“Didn't you check the schedule? Yosuke, I'm ashamed of you...”</p><p>“Hey, I know my own schedule just fine, thank you.” His embarrassment shifted into anger. “I shouldn't need to keep track of yours, too.” Yosuke grumbled, but Teddie ignored him.</p><p>“Sensei, don't you want to see my room too?” Teddie  gestured over to the closet. “Yosuke's is shockingly clean and ordinary, but mine is a work of art!”</p><p>“He can see it from here, Ted. And why is everyone so surprised I keep my room clean, anyway? When your room is a mess you lose things all the time! It's a real pain. I know I can be a little careless, but give me some credit!” Yosuke sighed wearily, he seemed disappointed now that Teddie had entered the room. “Besides, if I let it get out of hand, it'd set a bad example for Teddie. He'd have the place a total wreck before I could stop him…”</p><p>“That's right! See, Yosuke's a really considerate roommate. Sensei, I bet if you and Yosuke were roommates, your house would be spotless!” Teddie’s eyes lit up as he spoke. “You're a perfect match!”</p><p><em>A perfect match? </em> Yu paused in thought.</p><p>“Roommates, huh? I never thought about that before...” Yosuke seemed to be wondering on the idea as well. “It's still too early to be making plans like that, but you never know...” The brunette glanced over to his partner. Yu glanced back. “Yu, wouldn't it be kinda cool to go to college together?”</p><p>“College? What's that?” Sometimes Yu forgot that Teddie was still new to the world outside of the TV.</p><p>“Oh it's a type of school they have in the city. You go there when you decide what you want to do for a living.” Yosuke seemed just as surprised at the question as Yu.</p><p>Teddie frowned. “Then... you don't want to live in Inaba anymore?”</p><p>“N-No, that's not it! I do, but...” Yosuke’s eyes wandered until he focused back on Yu. “Anyway, it's just a thought. You're definitely going to college, right, partner?” Yu nodded. That was always the plan. “With a brain like yours it'd be a total waste if you didn't. I still haven't decided what I want to do yet, but... If I go to college too, I'd rather live with you than with some stranger any day. What do you think?”</p><p>College together? Yu had never thought about it but that sounded nice. “That’s a great idea.”  Yu answered. Yosuke smiled brightly at his answer.  Yu smiled back, the excitement was contagious.</p><p>Teddie went over to Yu and tried to pull him. “Sensei, if you're done talking with Yosuke, come in here for a while! Check out how cozy my room is!”</p><p>“Hey, stop that!” Yosuke snapped. “ He came to visit me!”</p><p>Yu smiled. There was never a boring moment with his friends.                                                      </p><p>---------</p><p>Yu returned home with not much thought and settled down with Nanako. As he finished making dinner his phone rang. “Hello?” He answered.</p><p>“Oh hey man, you left a notebook over at my place.” Yosuke spoke on the other line. Yu hadn’t realized he forgotten anything.  </p><p>“Oh sorry.” Yu apologized.</p><p>“It’s no big deal or anything. I’m free to drop it off if you need it.” Yosuke offered.</p><p>“That’d be great.”</p><p>“Cool I’ll be over in a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Yosuke came sooner than expected, which led Yu to suspect that maybe had already been on his way to his home before he called. Still it was always nice to have him over. “Hey, Nanako-chan! Hanging out with your big brother tonight? I'm not intruding on any big plans, am I?”</p><p>Nanako seemed a little embarrassed. “Well…One of my friends from school lent me a DVD today. I was going to ask Big bro if we could watch it together...”</p><p>“You can join us if you want.” Yu offered.</p><p>“A movie, huh? I think we could swing that. If we start now we could probably finish before you have to go to bed.”</p><p>Nanako smiled excitedly. “Can we really? Okay!” Nanako ran to get the DVD.</p><p>“Let's get some blankets and pillows and get comfortable. Ooh, and some snacks, too.” Yosuke went to grab some blankets as Yu made some quick snacks for them.</p><p>Once everything was ready the trio settled down on the couch.</p><p>-</p><p>Yu sat next to Yosuke without much thought. “Huh? You're not sitting with Nanako-chan?” Yosuke muttered.</p><p>“Huh?” Yu asked, but Yosuke didn’t repeat. Instead they both turned their attention to the movie. A heartwarming story about a dog who had been separated from its family and goes to be reunited with them.</p><p>At some point, Yu shifted his arm sliding unconsciously behind Yosuke’s back. Yosuke shot him a surprised glance. “Uh... You okay there, partner?”</p><p>Yu suddenly noticed how close they were and pulled his arm back. He glanced away from Yosuke, blushing slightly. “Sorry, I’m cold.” Yu answered, though he didn’t know the real reason he had actually done that.</p><p>But the excuse seemed to be enough for Yosuke.  “You're cold...? Oh, sorry. Here.” Yosuke offered part of the blanket. Yu settled under it. “There. Is uh... that better?” Yosuke asked a little nervous. Yu nodded and the trio continued to watch the movie. When it ended Nanako had already fallen asleep on the couch. With Yosuke’s help Yu put her to bed. Yosuke went home soon after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. February 11th - Ski Trip Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and friends go on a skiing trip.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ski trip was finally here and Yu was enjoying every second of it. After a long day out on the slops, everyone gathered back to the lodge to relax… well that was the original plan anyway. During their late night chat, Yosuke suggested ghost stories and Yukiko was extremely into it. She told very detailed and convincing stories which led everyone to be a little on edge as they went off to their rooms.</p><p>Despite Yu being paired up to room with Kanji, Yosuke and Teddie tagged along on their walk to their room. “Damn, Yukiko-senpai just doesn't know when to quit.” Kanji sighed as they walked into the room. Teddie and Yosuke settled down, both looking a little nervous. Yu felt a little scared himself, but he was fighting the urge to show it. Kanji, however, wasn’t being discreet. He spent some time opening the room’s closets and glancing inside cautiously.</p><p>“Dude if you're gonna do that, shut the doors when you're done checking!” Yosuke shouted his voice shaking a bit. “Don't just leave them open! It's freaking me out!”</p><p>Kanji seemed a little confused by his suggestion. “Huh? How else are we gonna know what's inside them?”</p><p>Yosuke gave out an annoyted sigh. “You're not supposed to! That's the whole point! If I can't see it, it doesn't exist!”</p><p>“Oh! I get it! Yosuke, Is that why you always make me sleep with the door closed?” Teddie asked curiously.</p><p>“Senpai, you make Teddie sleep in your closet with the door closed?” Everyone glanced over to Yosuke.</p><p>“I mean it make sense doesn’t it?” Yu asked. Yosuke smiled.</p><p>“Thank you! Who doesn't want their own room, right?”</p><p>The conversation continued with a light dose of bickering until they started to grow tired. Eventually they decided to settle down, as Yu went to turn off the lightswitch, there was a light knock outside.</p><p>“Senpai, are you awake?” Rise’s voice spoke from outside the door. Yu opened the door. Sure enough Rise stood outside looking distraught. “Yukiko-senpai won't stop telling scary stories. Can I sleep with you tonight?” Rise walked into the room before he could answer. She paused surprised to see Teddie and Yosuke there. “…Huh? What are you two doing in here? Don't tell me you got scared too!” Rise chuckled amused.</p><p>Yosuke seemed embarrassed and tried to weasel out. “Of course not! This is just... male bonding! Right guys?”</p><p>Kanji and Teddie both nodded trying to play along. Yu sighed, it wasn’t very convincing.</p><p>“Right…” Rise looked suspicious. “I don't know where Yukiko-senpai heard so many ghost stories, but I don't think she's going to run out any time soon. Can't I just stay in here for a while?”</p><p>“Okay, okay! Just don't let her know we're in here, all right?” Yosuke sighed. Rise stood with a proud grin. Teddie smiled too. “…Is it a sleepover now?”</p><p>“ It DEFINITELY ain't a sleepover now.” Kanji.</p><p>After some more chatter the group finally decided to go to bed.</p><p>“Whoa, whoa, hang on a sec. There's only two beds in here! How are we gonna manage this with five people?” Yosuke noted.</p><p>“Someone's gonna have to sleep on the floor, I guess.” Kanji suggested.  </p><p>“How considerate of you to volunteer!” Teddie jumped onto one of the beds.</p><p>“Uh-uh, no way.  There's no spare futon or anything!” Kanji shouted. “ 'Sides, this is me 'n Senpai's room! You guys are the ones who busted in here.  One of you sleep on the floor!”</p><p>“Well, Teddie's pretty small.  He might be able to fit on the bed with Yosuke-senpai and Kanji. And I'll share the other bed with Senpai~!” Rise suggested, stepping to Yu’s side.</p><p>“Look, it makes more sense to separate by age, doesn't it? Yu and me are your senpai! We deserve a little respect here! “ Yosuke seemed more angry. “Besides, we're partners, so it makes more sense for us to share a bed with each other.”</p><p><em>Sharing a bed with Yosuke? </em>The thought was almost… pleasant? Yu felt a little embarrassed about it.</p><p>“Oh... Yosuke finally said it...” Teddie whispered surprised.</p><p>“Huh? Said what?” Yosuke glanced over to Teddie.</p><p>“N-no way! Me and Senpai are the biggest, so we need more room.</p><p>You three are the smallest, so you can share.” Kanji reasoned.</p><p>“No fair!” Teddie argued. “ I heard about the camping trip you guys had. It's my turn to sleep with Sensei!” Teddie went to the other side of Yu and latched onto his..</p><p>“Do you have to say it like that?” Yosuke winced.</p><p>Another knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Yu went to door on the other side it was Naoto. Naoto was there. With some hesitation Yu let her in. She had also been scared.</p><p>It only took a few more minutes before Chie followed suit. Chie was more angry than she was scared and chewed the group out. However, Chie didn’t leave and simply settled down with the rest of the group.</p><p>It took some time, but gradually everyone had settled into the beds. The boys on one and the girls on the other. Everyone laid down making small talk.</p><p>“Shh! Did you hear that?” Yosuke suddenly stopped the conversation.</p><p>“H-h-hear what?” Chie sat up startled. “ Don't you start too...!”</p><p>Yosuke shushed the room as the whole room went silent. An almost mournful voice echoed in the hall outside of the room.</p><p>“Where... Where is it...?” Everyone tensed.</p><p>Teddie clutched onto Yu. “W-w-w-w-w-what's that?!”</p><p>Naoto sat upright, trying to maintain her cool. “S-stay calm. It's probably another guest. The footsteps got closer.</p><p>“What do we do?” Everyone glanced over to Yu for an answer. Yu panicked and then answered.</p><p>“Kill the lights!” Yu shouted and rushed towards the lightswitch, he managed to reach the light as the voice echoed outside the door. He froze as he heard the doorknob rattle. The door opened and a few of the group screamed.</p><p>Yu recognized the figure and turned on the light. It was Yukiko . “Oh! So this was the right room! Huh? Why was everyone doing sitting in the dark?”</p><p>Chie sighed in relief. “Yukiko! Oh thank goodness...”</p><p>Yukiko tilted her head, a little confused. “Hmm? Is something wrong?” She was surprisingly clueless on the whole situation. The relief in the room palpable.  It was clear that no one wanted to sleep alone. Yukiko agreed to stop telling her stories and settled on the girl’s side of the room.</p><p>Yu turned off the light and settled into the bed, between Kanji and Yosuke. “Yosuke, your elbow is digging in my side! Gimme more room.” Teddie complained.</p><p>“I can't, there isn't any! You're the one who wanted to stay in here, so sleep on the floor if it bothers you.” Yosuke whispered aggressively. “ Honestly... why'd you think it'd be a good idea to crowd into the same room?”</p><p>“Because I want to stay with everyone! I spent a long time in the TV world all alone, you know. Skiing, sleepovers... I want to do all the same fun things you guys get to do!”</p><p>“Aw man... When you put it like that, it's kinda sad...” Kanji muttered to himself.</p><p>Yosuke sighed, sounding apologetic. “Yeah... Fine, sorry, forget I said anything. Can we please just go to sleep...?”</p><p>Yu shifted onto his side and wiggled a bit to try and get more space. Could the bed be any smaller? Yu finally gave up and stopped where he was. He suddenly found himself pressing against Yosuke. Lying there, Yu felt Yosuke’s head tuck into his neck, he felt the heat radiate up to his cheeks. As he moved to stretch his legs, Yosuke move to do the same, their legs bumped together. Yu’s heart race. It felt too close… but Yu started to like he needed to be closer. Yosuke did just that, he scooted closer to Yu, nestling into his back. <em>This is too much…</em> Yu tried to remain calm and relax, his senses zeroing in on Yosuke’s breathing. It slowed surprisingly fast and after a while Yu grew relaxed as well, slipping into a gentle sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. February 12th: Ski Trip Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke get caught in a storm.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an awkward morning, Yu and his friends got ready and hit the slopes. Yu did much better than he had been expecting. The day went by too quickly. Before they knew it, it was getting late.</p><p>At some point Yosuke and Yu split off from the group to race a few more times before they had to return to the lodge. When the sky started to clouded over and it’s started to snow.</p><p>“Whoa, looks like it’s not letting up.” Yosuke stopped by Yu.</p><p>“We should probably start heading back to the lodge.” Yu suggested.</p><p>Yosuke nodded. “That’s a good idea. We don’t want to get stuck out here in bad weather.” He smiled. “Let’s finish this run and go. Race you to the bottom!” Yosuke took off before Yu had a chance to agree.</p><p>Yu went to follow him, but watched as Yosuke suddenly lost his balance and then tumbled off course into the trees lining the slop.</p><p>Yu rushed over to his side and tried to help him up.</p><p>“Wait…” Yosuke clutched his ankle, cringing. “Ow! My foot…” The snow kept accumulating, a little faster now. “Nghh… I think I can get up…”</p><p>Yu offered his arm as leverage to get to his feet. Once Yosuke stood he leaned against Yu, favoring his uninjured side. “Are you ok?”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s broken, but we should get back. Sorry… I might need to rely on you a bit here.” Yosuke sighed a little as Yu adjusted himself to support Yosuke as they walked. “Which way back to the lodge?” Yosuke asked.</p><p>Yu paused. <em>Which way is the lodge? </em> </p><p>Yu turned to answer Yosuke, but Yosuke already noticed his hesitation. “You don’t have a clue, do you?”</p><p>Yu shook his head and then glanced around. “Let’s just stick to the course. It should lead us back.”</p><p>“If you’re sure…” Yosuke sounded a little less than confident.</p><p>The visibility through the snow decreased as they continued their way to the lodge. They walked for a good time with the lodge still nowhere to be seen…</p><p>“I can’t where we’re going anymore.” Yosuke told Yu, wincing. “Ngh…sorry, I’m slowing us down too much.” His toned shifted as he became apologetic.  “You must be exhausted…”</p><p>It was true. Yu was exhausted. The weight of Yosuke and the weight of their combined skiis was a lot. But he had to keep going. Yosuke needed him right now. “Don’t worry about me.” Yu answered him, softly determined.</p><p>Yosuke didn’t seem so convinced. “Dude, it's bad enough to be lost out here without having to drag me around too... Ow... We have to find somewhere to stop...” Yosuke started to groan in pain. They needed to find somewhere to rest. Yu and Yosuke glanced around in order to find some refuge. “Hey, wait a sec... Is that a cottage?! Maybe we can rest there and wait out the snow... C'mon, let's hurry!”</p><p>Sure enough in the distance there was some kind of building. Yu took a deep breath and moved forward. <em>Just a little further</em>, he thought.</p><p>When they approached the cottage, they tried to get the attention of anyone who could be in there. There wasn’t answer so Yu tried the handle. “It opened? That’s lucky…” Yu and Yosuke stepped into the cottage. “Hello? Is anybody in here?”</p><p>The cottage was empty. It looked like some kind of tool shed. At least that’s what Yu thought it could be. An empty hearth sat at the center.</p><p>“Here you should sit down.” Yu set Yosuke onto the ground near the hearth.</p><p>“Ngh... Well, even if someone comes back, hopefully they'll understand it's an emergency...  Hey, wait... do you have your phone? Maybe we can call for help!” Yosuke asked.</p><p>Yu pulled out his phone to check. “No reception.” He answered and then placed his phone up. He could find a few things to start a fire, they could wait out the storm. Luckily there was some old newspapers and few matches. It took a while but he managed to start a fire.</p><p>Yu sighed relieved and settled down next to Yosuke. “Wonder how long we'll be stuck here...” Yosuke gave a weak laugh which turned into a wince of pain. “Ngh… ow…”</p><p>Yu turned to him. “Let me look at your ankle.” Yosuke agreed with another pained groan.</p><p>“Careful... I think it’s sprained…” He admitted.</p><p><em>Maybe I could make a compress to get the swelling down. </em>Yu took a moment to think and then went to grab some icicles and wrapped them in his scarf. He didn’t need it anymore anyway. He went back to Yosuke.</p><p>“Thanks... This'll keep the swelling down.” Yosuke sighed as Yu settled by his side. “Geez... First I wreck my leg, then we get lost in a blizzard.  Worst trip ever, huh?”</p><p>Yu watched as Yosuke stared sadly at the fire. “It could be worse.” Yu tried to smile lightly.  </p><p>“Uhhh, sure, I guess we could add "eaten by bears" to the list if you wanted...” Yosuke gave a weak laugh, partially amused. “Um... I wanted to say thanks, though.” Yosuke turned to him. His eyes almost shimmering in the firelight. “I would've been in big trouble if you hadn't been there. It's not like I think you would have left me behind or anything like that, but... You always seem to be there when I really need you. Looks like I owe you one now, partner.”</p><p>Yu felt a warmth stir in chest. “Don’t worry about it.” He smiled. The two of them quietly talked. Yosuke leaned against Yu lightly. <em>He’s beautiful like this. </em>Yu glanced over to Yosuke. Was this really how he felt? Yu glanced over to Yosuke’s leg, he was shifting around a lot. <em>Oh right, it must hard for him to sit still. </em></p><p>Yu pulled away and started to take off his jacket. “Huh? What are you doing? Keep your coat on, it's way too cold for that...” Yosuke told him. Yu folded up his coat and lifted began to lift Yosuke’s leg to sit on top of the jacket. “You don't have to...” Yosuke let out a hiss of pain. Yu stopped. “Oww... Hey, be careful, would you?”</p><p>“Sorry…” Yu apologized and lowered his leg. “Maybe if you lie down…”</p><p>“Yeah, good idea. Sitting up's kind of an awkward position for this...” Yosuke settled back, trying to relax. Yu gently shifted Yosuke’s leg on top of his coat. Yosuke cursed a little. “Geez, is it supposed to hurt this much...?” He winced. Yu moved let go about to say another apology.</p><p>“S-s-s-s-stop right there!” Both Yosuke and Yu snapped their heads to see the cabin door swing open. Teddie busting into the room. “Yosuke! What happened to the line that must never be crossed?!”</p><p>“Senpai, no! Don't leave me!” Rise followed behind him. It wasn’t just Rise either, all of their friends entered the shack.</p><p>“Huh? What -- what are you guys doing here?!” Yosuke shouted surprised.</p><p>“...They're still dressed.” Rise spoke surprised.</p><p>“How the hell did you manage to find us?” Yosuke paused. “Wait, ’still dressed’...?” Yu’s cheeks grew red and he scooted away from Yosuke.</p><p>“Why wouldn't they be dressed?” Yukiko asked Rise.</p><p>“D-Do I really have to spell it out...?” Naoto whispered.</p><p>The room felt even more awkward. “What are you talking about?  I hurt my leg...” Yosuke explained. He grew angry. “Hey, wait a minute.  The way you all burst in here... Were you outside listening?!”</p><p>“W-we didn’t want to interrupt…!”</p><p>“Yeah, it sounded… pretty serious in here…”</p><p>“Of course it was serious! We were lost in the mountains! We thought we were gonna die!” Yosuke shouted.</p><p>The group seemed a little confused. “What do you mean "lost in the mountains”? This little hut is right behind the lodge we're staying in.”</p><p>“It seems it's a storage shed.  They don't lock it because workers come here often during the day.” Naoto explained. It looked like Yu’s suspicion was almost right. Though it didn’t help his or Yosuke’s embarrassment.</p><p>“No way... We were almost there?!” Yosuke tried to get up, but stopped and winced in pain. “Ngh…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yosuke, you really are hurt?!” Teddie’s smile grew mischievous. “Hehe, I get it.  Sensei was being your nurse...”</p><p>Yosuke grew red in embarrassment. “Not. Another. Word.” He gritted his teeth.</p><p>Yu cleared his throat to break through his own embarrassment. “Yosuke hurt his ankle while we were skiing.”</p><p>“A sprain?” Naoto glanced to Yosuke, who was avoiding everyone’s stares. “ It's a good thing we came to look for you. We'll take him to the lodge and see if they have a first aid station.  Then we should get him home as soon as possible.”</p><p>Yosuke sighed. “Yes, please...”</p><p>“All right.  No reason to hang around here any longer than we have to, then. Let's put this fire out and get outta here.” Kanji went to put out the fire while Teddie and Yu helped Yosuke up.</p><p>“Wow, Yosuke. You're really lucky. I bet Sensei's the best nurse there is!” Teddie smiled. Yosuke glanced away from Yu, blushing still. “Please stop calling him that...”</p><p>Yu looked away too. It was going to be an awkward trip back to Inaba.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. February 13th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Nanako make chocolates for Valentine's Day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu had expected valentine’s day. Typically he would receive some amount of chocolate though, mostly from acquaintances that he had made during he stays.</p><p>What he had not expected was Teddie’s ‘Challenge’ to get the most amount of chocolate on Valentine’s day. Yu wasn’t sure Teddie really understood the concept. After an embarrassing call-out on a Junes commercial, Yosuke called Yu.</p><p>“What... the hell... am I looking at?! That devious little... I can't believe my parents let him do this! And people are falling for it?!” Yosuke sighed. “ I was supposed to be there today. They must have asked Teddie to fill in for me… Argh, you know what this means, don't you?! Teddie's gonna get a ton of chocolate! Yu... we have to beat him.” A  determination flared in Yosuke’s voice. “No matter what, we have to get more chocolate than him tomorrow! We'll never live it down if we don't! Our pride is on the line! Let's do our best and make sure we win!”</p><p>Yosuke hung up before Yu could respond. Yu sighed. It was very clear that neither of the other boys understood that it was too late to really control how much chocolate they got.</p><p>“Big bro?” Nanako called him from the couch. “Do you think you could help me make homemade chocolate? A bunch of girls in my class were talking about Valentine's Day......They said that giving store-bought chocolate was the same as saying you didn't care!”</p><p>Yu smiled with a firm nod. “Let’s do it.”</p><p>He had enough experience to be somewhat confident in his ability and if they followed the directions he knew that he and Nanako could make some delicious chocolate.</p><p>After some chopping, melting and tempering, the chocolate had cooled with a glossy finish. “Oh! It's so pretty!” Nanako mused as Yu grabbed some things to decorate the chocolate and to wrap them. The young girl was beaming and Yu smiled brightly, after everything that had happened having this kind of domesticity was more than welcomed.  </p><p>“There, that's everybody! Thanks, big bro! Now maybe I can give homemade chocolates every year! To you and daddy and all my friends...” Nanako paused, her voice going quiet as reality struck. “...Oh...I just remembered. You won't be here next Valentine's Day, will you, big bro?”</p><p>Yu frowned. <em>Who will help her next year? </em> Even though his Uncle would still be there, it wasn’t guaranteed that he would be there for here. “What if I came back to help?” He suggested. He was sure that wherever he was, he could come back for the weekend before… at least  if he figured it out ahead of time.</p><p>Nanako’s eyes lit up at the suggestion and she smiled again. “ Would you really?! I'd love that!”  She giggled. “Anyway, it'll be okay! Because I can always send them through the mail too, right? I'll even make some earlier so they get there in time for Valentine's Day!”</p><p>Yu smiled. Even though he’d be apart from Nanako and his friends, they would still be in his heart. But somehow he still felt as if leaving wouldn’t be right… as if he was missing something.</p><p>“Oh! There's a box of chocolates left over! Here, big bro! You should give chocolates, too!” Nanako handed him the last box. “Since you made them with care, you should give them to someone you reaaaaaally treasure, okay?”</p><p>Yu nodded. It would definitely be a first for him, but he knew he would feel bad if he <em>didn’t </em>give it to someone. The two chatted a bit before Yu had to put Nanako to bed. Yu settled into bed, wondering who he would give his chocolates to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. February 14th: Valentine's Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu gives Yosuke chocolates for Valentine's Day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Yu went through the day, he received a decent amount of chocolates from his friends and some classmates he had helped around. At the end of classes, he still had the chocolates that he had made with Nanako in his bag. There was only one person he wanted to give them to… Yu glanced to Yosuke behind him. Yosuke had received a total of two chocolates and seemed distraught. Watching him suddenly made Yu nervous… <em>Should I really give him the chocolates? What if he doesn’t take them? </em> Yu swallowed a bit of air and then spoke. “H-Hey Yosuke.” His voice suddenly start to shake. “Are you free to go somewhere?”</p><p>Yosuke didn’t seem to notice anything and sighed. “Sorry dude, I gotta go to work today. If it's important you can walk with me if you want.”</p><p>Yu hesitated, he could back out now if he wanted… but still… He stood up and Yu nodded. “Sure.”</p><p> “Are you sure you wouldn't rather hang around here, though? Girls have gotta be giving out chocolates soon....Right?” Yosuke shot Yu a desperate glance. After a moment he sighed and then stood up. “Ahh, who am I kidding? Let's go, Yu. There's nothing for us here.”</p><p>Together they made their way to Junes. Yosuke complained about  the day and about work, mostly due to Teddie’s new popularity. As they past the park, they slowed down. Yu glanced down to Yosuke who had started to limp a little.</p><p>Yosuke spoke up as he noticed Yu’s stare. “Oh, my leg? Yeah, it's still kinda busted... Guess I won't be doing the basketball game after all. I was kinda looking forward to it, too...” He sighed and stretched his back a little. “Man, I can't catch a break lately, huh?”</p><p>Yu was about to comment, until he suddenly remember the chocolates in his bag. “Oh that reminds me.” The two of them stopped walking as Yu went through his bag to pull out the box. “Huh? What's this? A get well soon present?” Yu felt his heart race as Yosuke went to tear open the wrapping. When he opened the box, Yosuke eyes lit up for a brief second. “...! It's... chocolate?” Yosuke’s cheeks grew red. “W-wait, you're giving me chocolate? TODAY?!”</p><p>The brunette stared at the box, looking like he was about to panic. <em>Crap maybe I should ask them back. </em>Yu’s cheeks grew red. “Oh sorry. I can’t take them back—"</p><p>As Yu reached back for them, Yosuke turned away, clutching them to his chest. “Hey, no take-backs!” He snapped.</p><p>Yu frowned and then spoke, trying to ease the tension. “Nanako and I made them. We had some leftover.”</p><p>Yosuke calmed down a little, relaxing and turning back to Yu, his cheeks still rosy. “Y-Yeah, but... That means these are... homemade chocolates, right?” Yosuke glanced down, his cheeks darkening again. “Dude, you know what that means, don't you? Don't tell me you're that dense...”</p><p>Now that Yosuke had brought it up, Yu felt even more embarrassed. Even though he knew that that’s what they meant… he didn’t fully understand what that meant about Yu’s feelings for Yosuke.  He glanced away as he blushed more too. “I just wanted you to have some.”                       </p><p>"Yeah, I got that part... “ Yosuke’s voice softened as he looked stared  intensely at the chocolates. “My question is why are you giving them to <em>me</em>?” Yosuke didn’t wait for an answer and continued. “Well... I guess chocolate is better than no chocolate…at least....” Yosuke glanced up, briefly apologetic. “I mean... thanks.”</p><p>Yu looked over to him, an earnest moment between them as the embarrassment lifted. Yosuke smiled earnestly. “ Actually, the more I think about it, this is exactly the kind of thing you'd do, isn't it? You've got guts, man...........” He laughed a little. “A-As long as you didn't give some to everyone else!” He told him.</p><p>Yu shook his head. “No just you.”<br/>Yosuke’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, uh... I wasn't actually being serious, but...Wow, really...?” He glanced up at Yu, strangely proud. Yu couldn’t help smiling, his heart warming. “Thanks, Yu. You're really something.”</p><p>The two of them continued their walk to Junes, Yosuke returning to his carefree and bold attitude. After Yosuke was dropped off at Junes, Yu returned home for the evening. Nanako helped Yu eat some of his chocolates, despite Dojima encouraging otherwise. Yu didn’t mind though it was just another thing that he wouldn’t be able to do again when he left.</p><p>When Yu settled down for the night, he felt his phone buzz. Yosuke had texted him:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>partner these chocltes r AWESUM!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>srsly their so gud wtf</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ur amazing!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>                                   </p><p>Yu smiled pulling his phone to his chest. It was weird to admit, but he was definitely starting to feel something new stirring in him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. February 15th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke retry drawing fortunes from the Shrine.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classes had broken for lunch when Kou came up to Yu. “Yu!”</p><p>Yu turned to Kou a bit surprised. “I need your help, man. I heard Yosuke got hurt on the weekend. That really sucks, but he was supposed to play in the basketball game tomorrow! Can you fill in for him? Please?! I wouldn't ask if the situation wasn't desperate!”</p><p>Luckily for Yu he had already made plans to go to the game, so he didn’t mind filling in for Yosuke while he was there. Besides the guys on the basketball team seemed to be looking for it and though Yu never really played basketball, he would still do what he could. Yu gave a nod. “Sure, no problem.”</p><p>“Really?!” Kou grinned. “Thanks, Yu, you're the best! You're really saving my neck, here. I'll find some way to make it up to you, I promise! I've gotta run, but I'll be in touch to let you know the details. Thanks again! See you!” Kou disappeared into the halls before Yu could ask anything.</p><p>The rest of his classes were pretty boring though Yu had to indirectly and discreetly wake up Yosuke once or twice when the teacher started to pick on people to answer questions.</p><p>“Hey Yosuke. I’m going to be covering you for the game tomorrow.” Yu told him as they walked out of class.</p><p>“Whoa, really?!” Yosuke lit up. Yu nodded with a smile. “Thanks man, you saved me skin!” The two of them walked into the hallway. “Oh are you free? Wanna go somewhere?”</p><p>“Yeah sounds good to me.”</p><hr/><p>Yu and Yosuke continued to chat about the game as they walked, eventually passing by the Tatsuhime Shrine. Yu couldn’t help but glance over to it. The terrible fortune he received still making him uneasy. Yosuke sighed. “The shrine, huh? Ever since I got that awful fortune the last time we were here, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it...”</p><p>Yu glanced over to Yosuke, who seemed pensive. <em>I guess he’s thinking about it too. Maybe we should try again? </em> Yu turned to Yosuke. “Do you want to stop here for a minute?” He offered. Yosuke nodded.</p><p>“Yeah I want try to get a better fortune this time.” They walked to the shrine.</p><p>The two of them decided to pull another fortune, this time hopefully something better. Yosuke smiled when he looked at his. “Whoa! I don't believe it! "Great Blessing!” He showed it off to Yu.</p><p><em>Wow his really improved. </em>Yu watched as Yosuke read out his fortune happily.</p><p>“ Yesss! Finally! This is all great stuff!” Yosuke then leaned over to look at Yu’s.</p><p>With some hesitation Yu opened his. His stomach turning as he read it.</p><p>“’Great Curse’." Yu frowned. He had really hoped to get at least some improvement. Maybe this year was doomed for him.</p><p>“Oh... same as last time, huh? That sucks.” Yosuke replied almost equally disappointed. “It would've been cool if both of us could've done better.” Yosuke placed his into his pocket.</p><p>Yu went quietly to tie his bad fortune to the fence with the other omikuji.</p><p>The two of them then sat on a bench nearby. “Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised my fortune improved. It's probably got a lot to do with you.” Yosuke glance over to Yu. “You know how they say positive thinking can bring positive results?” He smiled softly. “I think the idea of going to college with you has really boosted my energy lately. It's good to have a goal of some kind to focus on.”</p><p>Yu gave a soft smile back. “I’ll help you however I can.”</p><p>Yosuke leaned back. “Thanks, partner. That means a lot to me. But I'll try not to rely on you too much. I don't want to take your attention away from your own studying. And I think it's important to do this on my own…Mostly, anyway.” Yosuke laughed and then sat there a moment in thought. He leaned forward as something came to mind. “Wait a sec... Say, partner... what kind of schools do you think you'll be trying for anyway? I just realized that any school you could get into would be pretty far out of my reach...” He sounded disheartened.</p><p>Yu never gave it much thought. Of course, his parents expected him to go the best possible school, but what did he want… He didn’t know…</p><p>“It doesn’t matter to me.” Yu told him. Yosuke seemed surprised but didn’t press him for more details.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Well that's heartening... Still, I wouldn't want to feel like I was holding you back or anything like that.” With a firm nod, Yosuke stood up. “All right, it's settled. For this plan to have a chance, I have to seriously pull up my grades! If this is what I decided, then I've gotta put my mind to it and work hard.” He smiled and turned to Yu. “We're equals. There's no way you're gonna leave me behind!” There was a determination in Yosuke’s eyes that Yu hadn’t seen in a while. “Well, guess I should go home and start studying.” Yosuke grabbed his bag. Yu did the same. “ I'll call you if I need help. Later!”</p><p>The two of them parted ways for the day. After a quick dinner, Yu went up to his room to study. He felt more tired than expected so he turned in for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. February 16th: The Basketball Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu goes to substitute for Yosuke at an basketball game, but things quickly go down hill.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting out of bed took all of Yu’s energy. He felt heavy and achy as he got dressed. No matter how he felt, he promised that he would substitute for Yosuke. With some difficulty he gathered his things and headed to the school.</p><p>Kou and Daisuke met him on the road. Kou was grinning, excited for the game. “Morning, Yu. All set for the game today? Thanks again for taking over for Hanamura. You really saved my neck.”</p><p>“That's just the kind of dependable guy he is!” Daisuke nudged him. “As expected from the soccer team, right?” He chuckled.</p><p>Yu felt a little dizzy from Daisuke’s nudge. <em>I got to keep going. </em>Yu shook it off the best he could and gave them a solid nod. “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“I know you will, dude! That's all I need.”</p><p>The three of them walked to school as Yu started to feel worse and worse.           </p><hr/><p>As he warmed up, Yu had trouble focusing. If possible, he felt even worse than before. His head was pounding, he felt too warm and too dizzy. <em>I just have to get through this game. </em>He convinced himself. He promised his friends that he would do this. They depended on him.</p><p>“All right, guys, this is it! Let's have some fun and kick some asses!” Kou told the team as they got together. “Hey, Yu... You okay, man?” Yu glanced to Kou. Kou was frowning. “You look a little wobbly.”</p><p>Yu attempted to give him a reassuring smile. “I’ll shake it off.”</p><p>Kou didn’t seem convinced, but he trusted in Yu. “Okay. Call a time-out if you have to, all right? I don't want anyone getting hurt out there.”</p><p>Yu nodded. <em>I’m fine I can do this. </em>The referee blew the whistle to signal the game is about to start.</p><p>“Here we go, guys!” Kou shouted and the game started.</p><p>Right away, Yu felt his body fight against him. His breathing quickened and everything around him swayed. “Hey –Yu? Yu!” Yu felt a soft impact as his vision started to darken. “Hey time out!”</p><p>The sound of the ref’s whistle being blown is the last thing he heard before passing out.</p><hr/><p>When Yu opened his eyes, he found himself staring at the ceiling of the nurse’s office. He could feel a blanket over him, but he still felt cold. He looked over to see Nanako and Dojima sitting nearby. “Nanako?” Yu muttered as he slowly sat up, still dizzy. Nanako immediately flew to his side as she saw him awake.</p><p>“Big bro!”</p><p>“Ah, you're awake.” His uncle walked up behind her, a concerned look on his face. “I talked to the nurse. Looks like you've got a fever. Did you decide to play today knowing you weren't feeling well? Honestly, you should know better than that...” He sighed. Yu felt a wave of guilt hit him. “It's a good thing Nanako and I were here so we can take you home.”</p><p>The door to the nurse’s office opened, giving Yu a climpse of the crowd hanging around outside. <em>Great can this get any worse. </em>On cue, his friends walked in… <em>all </em>of his friends. Yu felt his stomach sink.</p><p>“Whew! Made it... You definitely attracted some attention, Yu.” Kou went up to him first, despite his light tone he couldn’t hide the frown.  </p><p>Yosuke nearly ran up to his bedside, his expression was guilt-ridden… “Dude, are you okay?” He stared intensely at Yu. “I'm sorry. This is my fault, huh? You only had to play today because of me...” His voice trailed off. Yu felt even more guilty than before.</p><p>“No…It was my fault.” Yu’s voice was weak. Yosuke winced at the sound.</p><p> “Why, because you didn't stay home? I guess, but you wouldn't have been in this situation if it weren't for me...” It seemed that both of them felt they were to blame.</p><p>The rest of the investigation team gave their concerns, they attempted to be comforting but Yu just felt even worse. Eventually Kanji stepped up to take Yu’s place in the game. Mostly because Kou needed someone and no one else was going to do it. After some back in forth, most of the group had left to go watch the end of the game. “I’d better help give Kanji at least a crash course in basketball.” Yosuke moved away from Yu’s sighed and spoke quietly to himself. “This is gonna be a disaster...” He glanced back over to Yu, a soft sincerity in his gaze. “Are you going to be okay, partner?” Yu gave a weak smile and a light nod.</p><p>Dojima nodded. “I'll take him home and make sure he gets to bed.”</p><p>“Okay. I'll text you later to let you know how it went. Wish them luck.” Assured, Yosuke took off to help the basketball team prepare Kanji. </p><p>Yosuke follows the others out of the nurse's office. His uncle turned to him. “Well, I'm going to find the nurse again and let her know we're taking you home. You just sit tight with Nanako for a few minutes.” Yu nodded and laid down, his muscles aching. Nanako hovered by bedside.</p><p>“Don't worry, big bro. I know how to make soup! It's just from a box, but it'll help you feel better...” She assured him. Yu’s vision darkened again and he slipped back into sleep.</p><hr/><p>When he woke up again, he laid on his futon. His uncle must have brought him home on his own. Yu felt his stomach tighten and felt even worse at the thought. He should’ve stayed conscious… he could have… He gave a stifled groan as he shifted, drenched in sweat and uncomfortable.</p><p>It was dark and Yu didn’t know where his phone was. Though even he didn’t he couldn’t reach it. Yu laid there and tried to relax enough to sleep. The sound of crackling… or was it sleet… stirred in his clouded hearing. A faint yellow glow seemed to light the room for a moment, but when he glanced over to the TV all that he saw there was a reflection a light outside. He sighed and pulled the cover over his head and fell back into an uneasy sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. February 17th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu recovers from his sickness.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu woke up to his alarm. <em>Morning already? </em>He turned over, his body feeling worse than it had the day before. He was definitely not going to classes today. After struggling, he managed to get up and turn off his alarm. When he finished he collapsed onto his bed and passed out.</p><p>A soft knock on his door, woke him up. Based off of the light from outside, Yu figured that it was around afternoon. “Big bro? Are you awake?” The door cracked open. Yu sat up as Nanako walked in with a tray of soup. “How are you feeling? You've been asleep a long time...”</p><p>“I’m doing a little better.” Yu wasn’t sure if that was entirely true, but he didn’t want to worry her more.</p><p>“I made you some soup. I hope it makes you feel better...” She handed him the bowl.</p><p>“Thank you.” His stomach growled as he took in the smell of the soup. He hadn’t realized how hungry he actually was. Yu started to eat and Nanako left the room for a bit. When she came back, she held something in her hands.</p><p>“Guess what Big bro!” She went over to him. “You were in the newspaper!”</p><p>Yu placed down his bowl and took the newspaper clipping his hands. It was a small article about yesterday's basketball game. It started off by mentioning Yu’s unfortunate accident. <em>Great now everyone knows. </em>Yu handed it back to Nanako, unsure of what to say.</p><p>Nanako didn’t seem to notice and just giggle excitedly. “I’m gonna keep it!” Nanako continued to talk to Yu about things until he finished his meal. When he did, she took the tray downstairs and returned to give medicine and a quick goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. February 18th: The Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu tries to help Yosuke switch out his quiz for a doodle he accidentally turned in. This leads to an awkward series of events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Yu felt much better if not a bit fatigued. Being at school was a little awkward after everything. Before he knew it managed to make it through the school day with his dignity intact.</p><p>As he walked out into hall, he noticed Yosuke. Yosuke smiled and walked over to him. “Hey Yu, are you feeling better?”</p><p>Yu nodded. “Much better. Do you want to walk home together?”</p><p>Yosuke’s smile faded as he shifted a little uncomfortable. “Actually... I need your help with something.”</p><p>“What is it?” Yu asked him.</p><p>Yosuke sighed. “It’s about that quiz we just finished in class...” Yosuke glanced down, worried. “Kashiwagi grabbed mine off my desk when I was done, but she took the wrong paper. She just grabbed a sheet full of doodles!” Yosuke looked back up to Yu, pleading with him. “You gotta help me switch it out with the real one!”</p><p>Yu didn’t need to think about it. He promised to help Yosuke so he would. “Alright let’s do it.”</p><p>Yosuke smiled in relief. “Oh man, you are a lifesaver. I owe you big time.” Yosuke thought for a moment to determine a plan. “Okay, here's what we'll do. Kashiwagi just took the quizes down to the faculty office. I don't think she actually saw the paper. We'll wait for her to leave, sneak in real quick, and switch it out with my real quiz. Got it?”</p><p>Yu nodded. “We should go now.”</p><p>“ Yeah, good idea. If no one's down there we might be able to make the switch really quick and get out.  Let's go, partner!”</p><p>Yu and Yosuke hurried to the faculty office. Miraculously none of the teachers were even close to the faculty office. If they were quick Yu was confident they could get away with it. Yosuke took another glance around the space. “Okay. Coast is clear. Let's hurry before someone shows up.”</p><p>The two of them entered the space. Yu remained back to guard the door while Yosuke hurried to Kashiwagi’s desk. “Come on, where is it…” Yosuke shuffled through some papers. “Ah ha!” Yosuke shouted as he held up a piece of paper. He switched out the papers and placed the doodle page into his pocket. Yosuke then went up to Yu, a pleased look on his face. “Okay, let's get out of here before—”</p><p>Yosuke went quiet as the two of them heard footsteps from the hallway outside. The boys exchanged terrified looks. “Shit someone’s coming. What do we do?!” Yosuke looked to Yu for guidance.</p><p>Yu thought for a moment and then glanced around, maybe they could hide until the person left. There didn’t seem to be a good hiding spot… except… He looked over to the back of the room. “Quick. Get in the broom closet.”</p><p>Yosuke panicked. “What?!” Yosuke’s voice turned to a whisper. “The broom closet? With my luck a janitor’ll come in or something!” The footsteps got closer.</p><p>“No time.” Yu grabbed his arm and dragged him into the broom closet as quickly as he could. They closed the door with little time to spare.</p><p>The space is cramped and dark. Yosuke is awkwardly pressed in by Yu, trying not to move. Yu shifted over to give him more space, but ends up knocking over a stack of mops in the process. Yosuke stumbles into Yu, his hands on the wall behind Yu. “S-Sorry! I…” Yosuke whispered embarrassed, but went quiet as the door outside slide open.</p><p><em>Shit someone’s here.</em> Yu stayed still. His heart racing. As Yosuke breathed heavily in front of him, Yu became <em>very</em> aware of how close Yosuke was here. Was Yu… excited by this? <em>I’m not… I can’t be… I mean it’s just Yosuke right? </em> He imagined what Yosuke looked like now. Was he blushing? <em>Shit it’s Yosuke…I’m… </em> Yu turned his head, his cheeks growing red as he tried not to look forward.</p><p>After a while they heard the door close. “Are they gone?” Yu whispered.</p><p>“ I-I'm gonna check!” Yosuke jerked away from Yu and cracked open the closet door. “I don't see anyone... I think the coast's clear...” Both of them walked out, Yosuke turned away from Yu. “That was way too close... In more ways than one.”</p><p>Yu sighed and took a bit to catch his breath. “You got us into this.”</p><p>Yosuke groaned, finally meeting Yu’s stare. “Yeah Yeah I know.” Yu watched his expression. His cheeks were still a bit red. “Geez... “ Yosuke placed a hand on his neck. Uh, but seriously... Thanks for your help.” Yosuke gave him a genuine smile. “ I meant it when I said I wanted to get better grades... And letting Kashiwagi see THAT instead of my quiz would've messed that up for sure.  I can't risk a stupid mistake like that ruining all my plans for college!”</p><p>It was surprising to see Yosuke talk about his future so seriously. When Yu first meet him, Yosuke hardly seemed serious about anything. They both had changed so much since then. Yosuke placed a hand on Yu’s shoulder. “C'mon, Yu. We'd better get out of here before someone finds us. Wouldn't want you getting in trouble because of me...”</p><p>The two of them left and Yu headed home.</p><p>That night Yu had trouble sleeping, he couldn’t help but think back to the closet. Was he really starting to feel what he thought he was? Eventually he grew tired and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. February 23rd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke help out at Junes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long day of classes, Yu and Yosuke decided to walk to Yu’s house and study. “You mind if we stop by Junes first? I left my bag in the staff room the other day. It'll only take a minute.”</p><p>Yu didn’t mind the detour and went to Junes with Yosuke. The place was busier than Yu had expected. <em>Some kind of sale? </em></p><p>Yosuke noticed it too. “Man, they look pretty swamped today. I wonder what's up? Well, not my problem. I'm not scheduled to work today. Oh crap... Maybe I spoke too soon..” Yu turned to see what Yosuke was looking at. His father approached him.</p><p>He addressed him roughly. “Yosuke, glad you're here. A few people called in sick. I need you to fill in for them.”</p><p>“Are you serious?” Yosuke groaned. “This was supposed to be my day off...”</p><p>“ I don't have a choice. I'll see about switching your day off, but in the meantime, I need you here.”</p><p>Yosuke sighed. “Guess there's no getting around it...” He turned to Yu, defeated. “Sorry, Yu. We'll hang out some other time, okay?”</p><p>“I can help to if you want.” Yu offered. <em>It’s not like I have anything else planned today. </em>Yosuke seemed surprised.</p><p>“Seriously? You don't have to do that.<br/> Yosuke smiled. “But if you're offering, we won't turn you down.”</p><p>With that Yu grabbed an apron and went with Yosuke to help around with restocking and helping customers.</p><p> As the day came to the close Teddie ran into them and struck up a conversation. “ Yosuke, are you still thinking about moving in with Sensei? I'm getting a little jealous...” Teddie admitted a little embarrassed.</p><p>“Huh? What for? It's not like I'm going to forget about you if I move in with Yu...” Yosuke assured him.</p><p>Teddie grew irritated. “I'm not jealous of Sensei! I'm jealous of you! You might get to live with him! Look at him!” Teddie gestured to Yu. “He looks amazing in an apron, he takes care of Nanako-chan, he cooks, and cleans, and who knows what else! He's the perfect husband! Yosuke, you have no idea how lucky you are!”</p><p>Yu blushed, when Teddie put it like that…  Teddie went down on his knees holding onto Yu’s legs. “Sensei, take me back! If Yosuke doesn't want to move in with you anymore, let it be me!”</p><p>Yu couldn’t tell how much of Teddie’s speech was overly dramatic and how much Teddie actually meant. Before Yu could respond, Yosuke stepped in. “Hey, that's NOT going to happen! I'm going to study hard and ace every exam! However many it takes so I can follow Yu to the city!” Yosuke nearly shouted. His tone determined and almost… possessive? “So don't get any ideas!”</p><p>Both Yu and Teddie were speechless. Teddie stood up. “Whoa... I underestimated the power of Yosuke's love for Sensei! I'd better be careful...”</p><p>“He he, that's right...” Yosuke grinned a little too pleased. His expression quickly changed as he thought over what was just said. “ I mean, w-wait a sec! Don't I get a say in this? It's not like we're getting married, dumbass!” Yosuke glanced away, growing a little pale. “ Stop giving him weird ideas.”</p><p>Yu frowned. Yosuke seemed anxious now. After a moment to regain his calm demeanor. “Ugh... but as weirdly as he phrased it, Teddie does kinda have a point. I can't imagine a better roommate than you, Yu. You're like a perfect storm of domestic skills. I bet living with you will be pretty easy.” </p><p>The trio continued to talk as they cleaned, the mood returning to something more comfortable and casual. Teddie ran off to go talk to more customers, leaving Yu and Yosuke to finish up on their own.</p><p>As the crowds thinned, Yosuke’s dad returned. “Okay, the crowd's thinning out so I think you two can go home now.”</p><p>“Whew, glad to hear it. What a day.” Yosuke.  </p><p>“Yu-kun, thanks for helping us out. Yosuke talks about you all the time. Moving here was hard on him, so I'm glad he's made such a good friend. “ Yosuke’s dad. “Make sure to stay in touch with him after you leave Inaba, okay?”</p><p>“Of course he will!” Yosuke.</p><p>“Well, you never know. People get busy and forget to call. And there was that other kid before... What was his name? Katsura?” Yosuke’s dad.</p><p>“...Katsuragi.” Yosuke’s initial surprised turned to a bitter expression. One that Yosuke’s Dad didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“Right, Katsuragi. That was it. Friendships are very resilient, but you still have to put the effort into nurturing them. So make sure you don't take each other for granted.”</p><p>Yosuke sighed. “Yeah...”</p><p>“Well, I've got work to finish. Thanks again, you two. See you at home, Yosuke.” Yosuke’s dad waved as he walked off. Yu turned back to a quiet and sullen Yosuke. Yu was a little unsure what to say, but he wanted to know… “Who’s Katsuragi?”</p><p>Yosuke turned away from him. “...No one.” Yosuke sighed. “I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you at school, all right? Later.” Yosuke walked away in the direction of the staff room. Yu frowned. The name had obviously hit a sore spot in Yosuke’s memory. He hadn’t meant to overstep any boundaries.  As he walked home, Yu hoped that this could be brushed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. February 25th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yosuke gives Yu an almost apology while they study.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When classes ended for the day, Yosuke asked Yu to help him study at the Library. Yu agreed, though he still felt bad about what had happened the day before. Yosuke didn’t seem bothered though.</p><p>The brunette pulled out his notes and placed them onto the table. “All right, time to get to work!” He spent a moment to look over everything and then scratched his head. “Uhhh I think I went overboard with taking notes in class this time. There's way too much material here to sort through.” Yosuke turned to Yu, who had pulled out his own notes. “Think you can help me out?”</p><p>Yu nodded. “Sure I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>Yosuke smiled. “Thanks, partner. You've always got my back. Just like last time at Junes...” Yosuke frowned in thought. “Um... Hey, about the other day at work... Sorry I bailed on you all of a sudden. All that stuff Dad said kinda put me in a bad mood. Um... How can I put it...” Yosuke took a moment to think. Yu patiently waited.  Yosuke nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “He mentioned ‘Katsuragi’, right?” Yu nodded. “Well... Katsuragi was a friend of mine from back when I lived in the city.”</p><p><em>From the city? </em>Yosuke had never mentioned anyone specific from his time before Inaba. It was surprising and Yu had several questions but held back. Yosuke still seemed like he had more to say.</p><p>“Looking back, we weren't super close or anything like that, but I still consider him a friend.” Yosuke’s expression tensed. “Or at least, I did...” He sighed. “You know what happened, right. After I moved here, it wasn't long before I stopped hearing from them.” Yosuke glanced down, his face looked pained. “Even him... My supposed ‘friends’ didn't want anything to do with me anymore I guess...” Yosuke’s voice was raw with emotion. It was tinged with a bitterness as he continued. “I guess that kind of thing happens all the time, right? But still...” Yosuke refocused on Yu. “When Dad compared you to him, it really freaked me out. That was a shitty time in my life. I don't think I can stand to go through anything like that again...”</p><p>Yu felt his chest ache. Yu knew exactly what he meant. If he had known, he wouldn’t have brought it up at all. “I understand.”</p><p>Yosuke glanced at him surprised. “Oh, really? Now that you mention it, you've never talked about any friends you had back in the city either... Maybe we're more alike than I thought. I should've known you'd understand.” Yosuke looked embarrassed and tried to shrug it off. Though Yu could still see how upset he was. “I guess more than anything I hated how... inevitable it was. Like my friends and I all knew I was leaving, and we probably knew we'd fall out of touch, too. We all saw it coming, but we were powerless to do anything about it...(worried)...Now it's happening again, huh?” Yosuke’s voice started to shake again.</p><p>Yu placed a hand on Yosuke’s shoulder. Yosuke snapped out of his troubled state and met Yu’s stare with a strange sincerity. “Please Yosuke, Give me a chance.”</p><p>Yosuke blushed a little and then glanced away for a moment as he replied.  “Yeah... I know. Maybe I'm not being fair.” He looked back to Yu and spoke earnestly. “But I really thought...” Yosuke hesitated but then released his thoughts with an exhale. “I really thought it wouldn't MATTER, y'know? I thought friends stayed friends, no matter how far apart you were. But... I guess I was wrong.”</p><p>Yu removed his hand. For the first time he was really seeing how scared Yosuke was of losing his friends…</p><p>“So what we say right now doesn't really matter, does it? The only thing that matters is our actions. And right now I can't take any action at all… Except to study my ass off and hope we get into the same school...” Yosuke looked depressed. Yu stared for a moment, watching the lines of anxiety and desperation on Yosuke’s face.</p><p>Yu did his best to reassure him. Yosuke gave a weak smile and nodded.  The two of them went back to studying. Yu walked Yosuke home and returned back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. February 26th: Snowed In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yosuke gets snowed in at the Dojima Residence with Yu and Nanako. Yu has a frightening encounter in the Velvet Room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu spent his day off reading over some career books. Studying with Yosuke had further pushed Yu into thinking about his own college plans. Where would he go? What would he do? Those answers didn’t have clear answers, but he started to get some further ideas as he read.</p><p>At some point Nanako had called him for dinner. Yu hadn’t realized that it had grown late. He went down to eat with Nanako. He felt a little guilty for not help Nanako, but she was proud that he didn’t say anything.</p><p>As the two of them at dinner and chatted quietly. Yu’s phone rang. “Hello.” Yu picked up.</p><p>“Hey, it's me.” Yosuke told him. “ Mind if I come over for a while? There's something I wanted to ask, but... I dunno, I'd feel better if it was in person.” He sounded tensed.</p><p>“Sure is everything alright?” Yu asked carefully.</p><p>“Oh, it's not an emergency or anything like that, don't worry. I'll come by soon, okay?”</p><p>“Alright.” Yu hung up and turned to Nanako to tell her about it. She smiled, she always did like company.</p><p>Eventually the doorbell rang. Yu went to the door and opened it to see a snow-covered Yosuke. Yu glanced out behind him, he hadn’t noticed that the snow was the heavy. He let Yosuke inside. “Yo. Have you looked outside lately? It’s getting kinda bad out there.” He shook off the snow. “Brr… Glade I’m inside.”</p><p>“Hello!” Nanako greeted him as he entered the main room.</p><p>Yosuke smiled. “Hi Nanako-chan. Hanging out with your big bro tonight?”</p><p>Nanako nodded. “Yep. Dad's still at work, so it's just us.”</p><p>“Still at work, huh? Hope he gets home soon. The roads are getting bad...” Yosuke spoke concerned. Nanako seem equally concerned.</p><p>“I hope so too. Oh, maybe I should call him? I'm not supposed to call him at work unless it's an emergency, but maybe he doesn't know it's snowing.” Nanako thought.</p><p>Yu nodded. “That’s good idea.”</p><p>Nanako went to the phone, while Yu and Yosuke stood by the kitchen table. “So… you wanted to talk about something.”</p><p>“Huh? Oh... yeah, right.” Yosuke grew shy. “I- Uh… it's not really a big deal, but—”</p><p>“-Big bro?” Yu turned to Nanako, who held the phone in her hands. “Dad wants to talk to you...”</p><p>Yu left Yosuke’s side and took the phone from Nanako. “Hello?”</p><p>“Hey, it's me.” Dojima sounded worried. “Sorry to do this to you, but are you okay to watch Nanako tonight?  One of the guys tried to leave the precinct and got in an accident. It's not safe on the roads right now, so I'm going to stay here. We could be stuck here overnight.” Dojima sighed. “If the power goes out there's an emergency kit in the hall closet. It should have flashlights and candles. Extra blankets are in there too.”</p><p>“Okay. Stay safe.” Yu admitted.</p><p>“Keep warm. See you tomorrow. And thanks.” Dojima replied and hung up.</p><p>Yu turned to Nanako, who seemed to already understand what was going on. “Dad's not coming home tonight, huh?”</p><p>Yu shook his head. “Sorry Nanako, it’s too dangerous for him to come home right now.” Nanako nodded.</p><p>“I understand. We'll keep the house safe for Dad until he gets back.” Nanako did her best to put on a brave face. </p><p>“It's probably for the best he decided to stay put. Winter in Inaba can be pretty brutal.” Yosuke glanced to the door, thinking about the snow. “ I wonder if they'll cancel school tomorrow?”</p><p>“If they do, can we play in the snow?” Nanako asked.</p><p>Yu nodded. Yosuke turned back to her and smiled. “Hey, yeah, that's a great idea! I haven't done that in ages.”</p><p>“Yay! Does that mean you're staying the night?” Nanako asked him.</p><p>“Huh?” Yosuke glanced nervously to Yu. “Oh, uh... I don't wanna intrude...”</p><p>“It’s no trouble.” Yu smiled. Yosuke relaxed and nodded. “Well, if you're okay with it... Thanks. I'll call home to let them know I'm staying.”</p><hr/><p>The three of them moved to the living room to sit at the kotasu together. Nanako pulled the curtain so they could watch the snow pile up outside. It fell harder now, like a blizzard.</p><p>“I'm glad we got a new kotatsu this year, Big Bro. It's so warm...” Nanako grinned.</p><p>“Yeah. Nothing beats this in the winter, that's for sure. You should have seen Ted the first time we turned ours on at home.  I didn't think he was ever gonna leave it.” Yosuke laughed.</p><p>Yu smiled and soaked in the warmth. He hated the cold of winter. It would be one thing he would not miss about Inaba. “Do you have a kotatsu at home, Big Bro?” Nanako eagerly asked him.</p><p>Yu shook his head. “No.” They never needed one.</p><p><br/>“Oh, I see. Then this is special for you, right? That means you'll have to come back and visit next winter!” Nanako excitedly told him.</p><p>Yosuke nudged him. “You heard her. No buying your own, okay? If you want to use a kotatsu, you've gotta come back and visit.”</p><p>“Of course not.” Yu promised.</p><p>They talked for a little while longer until Nanako grew tired. Yu put her to bed with a few extra blankets to help keep her warm.</p><p>On his way back to the Living room, the lights went out. “Huh? A blackout?” Yu heard Yosuke say.</p><p>“Hold on, I’ll get the emergency supplies.” Yu told him and went to the closet. He dug out a few candles for light. He went over to the kotatsu and placed them on it. Yosuke gave a sigh of relief. “That's better.” He looked over to Yu. “ C'mon, there's no power but the kotatsu's still warm. Better take advantage of it before all the heat escapes.”</p><p>Yu nodded and settled back down beside Yosuke. The cold wind rattled the house, but for now they were warm and comfortable. “I can’t believe the lights went out.” Yu admitted quietly.</p><p>“We lose power pretty easily out here, huh?” Yosuke agreed. “When you go back to the city it probably won't happen as much...”</p><p>Yosuke frowned. Yu turned to him. He had almost forgotten that Yosuke had wanted to speak to him about something. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>Yosuke straightened, a little caught off guard. “Well, it's just... “ He sighed and relaxed. “I-I've been thinking about it....What would we do if the Midnight Channel came back? In a few weeks you won't be here anymore. What would we do then?” He asked. His expression concerned.</p><p>Yu hadn’t thought about it at all. <em>What would happen if it came back? </em>The thought shook him. He knew that there was very little he could do away from the group. Even if he managed to get into a TV, there was no way to know if he would even be able to meet up with the group or if he would become lost forever. He tried to keep a calm front as he turned to Yosuke. “You’d find a way.” <em>You would have to. </em>The latter half of his thought remained unsaid.</p><p>“You really think so?  We caught the killer as a team though.” Yosuke softened in concern. “It wouldn't feel right at all without you…” Yosuke glanced away shyly.  He suddenly paused and cleared his throat as he kept talking.  Anyway. I know we put an end to all that. I guess it got me thinking, y'know? Fighting, school, hanging out...  Things are gonna be really WEIRD without you here.” Yosuke still kept his gaze away from Yu as he spoke.</p><p>“Yeah I know.” <em>It’ll be weird without you too. </em></p><p>“I feel like the day after you go back, I'll wake up and it'll be last year again. Like we'd never met at all. Like none of it ever really happened. ...Uh, that sounded weird, huh? Forget it. Anyway, even if something DID happen after you left, I wouldn't want you to worry.” Yosuke stopped fidgeting and turned his gaze back to Yu, more determined. “We're all stronger now than we ever were. We can take care of ourselves. ...No, it's not even that I wouldn't want you to worry. No, maybe more like... I'd want you to be proud of us.” Yosuke reaffirmed to himself.</p><p>Yu smiled softly. “I already am.” He told him.</p><p>Yosuke’s voice cracked a bit. “Y-yeah? I see...”</p><p>The two sat in silence. Yosuke watched the candle light. Yu couldn’t help but stare. Under the lowlight, his eyes glowed and his features were illuminated softly. The gentle image of him made Yu breathless. <em>He’s beautiful. </em>The thought hit Yu with a rush of blood to his cheeks. He leaned back a little, running his hand on the back of his neck. “I-uh…” Yosuke glanced over to Yu. His stare sending a shock wave from his heart to the rest of his body. Yu tried to play it off. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Huh?” Yosuke tilted his head and then smiled. “Dude, c'mon, you're getting sappy.” He rolled his eyes and nudged Yu. “Don't make a big deal out of it...”</p><p>Yu sighed. <em>Right what was I thinking… </em>Yu felt a little embarrassed by his brief moment of attraction.</p><p>The two of them talked a bit more before the heat from the kotatsu had finally dissipated.</p><hr/><p>The two of them went up to Yu’s room, the cold finally setting into the house. The window in his room was snow-covered and rattling lightly from the wind. Yu brought up extra blankets for Yosuke and helped make a make-shift bed beside his futon.</p><p>“ Brr, it's cold in here. But at least we're not outside.” Yosuke settled onto the blankets.  Yu nodded and sit onto his futon. “While it's storming out is actually kinda comfortable, isn't it?”</p><p>Even with the blankets, Yosuke still seemed cold. Yu definitely felt it at least, he shivered. “You sure this is enough blankets?”</p><p>“Oh yeah it’s no big deal.” Yosuke brushed it off. “I'll roll myself up in them to keep the heat in.” He tried to smile. “Ted sneaks blankets from my bed all the time. I've learned how to live with less.”</p><p>The two of them laid down and started to chat. At some point Yu shifted onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. The chatter died and Yu wondered if Yosuke had fallen asleep. Yu frowned. <em>Will we be like this again… I… </em></p><p>“...I wish you could stay.” Yu’s eyes opened at the sound of Yosuke’s voice. He hadn’t noticed that Yosuke was still awake.</p><p>Yu sighed softly, pulling the blankets tighter around himself as he turned away from Yu. “Me too.”</p><p>There was a pungent silence before Yosuke replied. “...Haha. Uh... nevermind. It's nothing.” There was a melancholic tone under Yosuke’s humorous attempt. Yu frowned and closed his eyes. “Man, I'm really tired... Goodnight. ...”</p><p>“Goodnight.” The words were to quiet for Yosuke to hear.</p><p>Yu didn’t want to be apart from him… he… Yu tried to shake off the sadness. <em>I have to be strong… I… I don’t want him to see me fall apart. It is what it is. </em>Yu tried to ease his anxiety by listening to the storm outside. The howling winds slowly began to slow, lulling him to sleep in a strange way.  </p><hr/><p>Yu opened his eyes to find himself, yet again, in The Velvet Room. It seemed as if it had happened a little more than it should. <em>What could this mean? </em></p><p>“Do not be alarmed.” Igor snapped Yu out of his suspicious thinking. “I have summoned you here from within your dream.” Igor continued, busy arranging a spread of tarot cards on the table between them. Beside him, Margaret sat silently, flipping through the Persona Compendium. It seemed more suspicious now.  “It's been a long time since you last made use of our services. Today is special, however... Fusions performed today might result in unusually powerful Personas. Please, take some time to consider it. I'm anxious to see what you can produce.”</p><p>Yu didn’t know what he meant by that. He didn’t any personas now… did he? Igor watched him expectantly. <em>If he’s bringing it up, it must be important. </em>Yu closed his eyes and allowed his mind to quiet down. Underneath the surface, he could the faint presences of all his personas.  As he concentrated more, one Persona came to mind as if it were pulled up by some outside force.  “Mada, the Magician...”</p><p>Igor grinned. “A splendid choice. One moment...” He waved a hand over the tarot cards. They began to glow rise into the air, twirling until a blinding light flashed and filled the room.</p><p>Yu blinked as the bright light faded away. Igor and Margaret had disappeared. But in Margaret’s place… “Whoa....” Yosuke stood in front of Yu, looking around confused. Yosuke turned to Yu. “Yu? What are you doing here?” Somehow Yu had summoned Yosuke instead of the persona he intended. It occurred to him that this was Igor’s doing, though the why behind was still unclear. “Uh... where the hell are we, anyway?”</p><p>Yu did his best to explain the Velvet room and it’s use. Though it was harder than expected. Yosuke nodded in a brief understanding. “Ohhh I see, so this is where you get all those Personas of yours, huh? That's pretty crazy... I guess I can see why you've never mentioned it before.” Yu gestured for Yosuke to sit down beside him. “I don't think I would have believed you even if you had.  But then again, not much about you can surprise me anymore, man.” Yosuke winked and sat down. Much closer than Yu had expected.</p><p><em>Why is he so close? </em>Yu wondered as he tried to come up with something to say. Something didn’t seem right, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. Before Yu could think anymore, Yosuke leans in towards him. Yu froze up as Yosuke’s lips touched his.</p><p>His mind went blank. <em>What is he…? </em> Yosuke hand moved up to his cheek and as he pulled away, Yu felt his cheeks feel hot. <em>Has he always felt that way? </em> </p><p>Yosuke hovered in front of him, his eyes focused on Yu’s lips. Yu’s heart raced. As much as he tried to ignore it, this is what Yu wanted. It was Yosuke it was <em>only </em>Yosuke. He wanted to lose himself in this moment and reciprocate… but… Yu pulled back. Something wasn’t right…</p><p>Yosuke sighed deeply, closing his eyes. “…I knew it.” When his eyes opened, they were a piercing yellow. “You’re all talk.”</p><p>Yu’s blood went cold. “You’re a shadow.”</p><p>Shadow Yosuke grinned as he leaned back. “Surprised to see me? I couldn't stand to let you be the only asshole in the room. Share the spotlight a little, would you?” He chuckled. His tone mocking and vicious.</p><p>Yu instinctively backed up as far as he could until he hit the door. The Shadow doesn’t follow after him. Instead it maintains it’s smug demanor as it continued. “I don't have to tell you, right? Don't even bother getting close to this piece of trash. He's not worth it. Oh, he'll cling to you and hope you'll change your mind about leaving. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him, after all.” He paused, his eyes piercing into Yu. “ He's never looked at anybody the way he looks at you... And you wouldn't want to RUIN that, right?” <br/><br/><em>He… </em>Yu couldn’t move he was too paralyzed with fear.</p><p>“He's going to be so <em>disappointed </em>when he sees what you're really like underneath that perfect facade. And when you stop being useful to him, he'll throw you away.” Shadow Yosuke’s smile disappeared. “Isn’t that what you're really afraid of?”</p><p>Yu tensed. <em>Is it going to attack? </em> He instinctively tried to summon his Persona, but nothing happened. His body starting to shake in fear. <em>It’s gone… Why are they…? </em> </p><p>“Are you going to attack me now?” Yu jumped as Shadow Yosuke leaned forward. “Go ahead. Do it. Tell me I'm wrong...”</p><p>The room grew colder. “I-“ Yu’s voice got caught in his throat. <em>I can’t…</em> He trembled as the Shadow’s aura grew darker and stronger.</p><p>“You always show such a kind face to everyone. But I know better. I know everything about you... “ The shadow’s smile returned. “Oh, but don't worry. I won't tell anyone. It's between you and me.” He slunk across the seat toward Yu and overed over him, one of Yosuke’s kunai gripped tightly in hand.</p><p>Yu’s body felt a new shock of terror. <em>It’s going to kill me… </em></p><p>The room grew darker and Shadow Yosuke leaned down, blade close to Yu’s throat. “I won’t tell anyone. That deep down…” He leaned into Yu’s ear. Blade pressed against his neck.. “What you really want is…” </p><hr/><p>Yu jolted awake, gasping and drenched in a cold sweat. His heart racing. He looked around his room, it was dark and cold, the storm still blowing. Nothing out of the ordinary, except. Yu felt something warm against his back and latching onto his shirt. <em>Is that Yosuke? </em> Yu lifted himself slightly to lookover his shoulder. Sure enough, Yosuke was curled up against his back, breathing slowly and deeply. Compared to Yu’s had been, Yosuke seemed to be at peace. Yu gave a sigh of relief, until…</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>When you stop being useful to him, he’ll throw you away. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>What the Shadow said, still bothered him. The residual fear from the dream shot is heart rate up again. Yu pressed a pillow to his face. <em>That’s not true… Yosuke wouldn’t do that to me… </em>Yu took a few deep breaths, trying to relax. At Yu’s shuffling, Yosuke tightened his grip on his shirt. Yu let out a small gasp in surprise, but eased into the touch as he took in Yosuke’s warmth and proximity. After a few more moments of quiet breathing, Yu drifted back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. February 27th: Snow Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and friends enjoy a snow day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu woke up to the sun shining through the curtains. The room  felt warm. <em>The power must’ve come back on. </em>Yu moved to sit up, feeling a hand sliding of his back. He glanced back to Yosuke, slowing stirring awake. “Hnnn.” His eyes slowly fluttered open to meet Yu’s. It took only a moment, for him to realize where he was. He quickly moved back to his spot on the floor, blushing fiercely. “Uh M-Morning!” He glanced away from Yu. Yu found himself blushing too. “I-uh didn't sleep well at all!” Yosuke tried to brush it off. “ Ha ha...” Though it only made things more awkward.</p><p>Yu tried to avoid the awkwardness by glancing at his phone. Chie had texted him. “Oh hey. Chie sent me a message.” Yu told Yosuke. Yosuke glanced up with a more relaxed look of curiosity. “She says school's closed today after all.”</p><p>“Man, it must have been really bad all through the night.” Yosuke gave a sigh of relief and smiled. “Well, I'm not gonna complain! Snow day!”</p><p>A few minutes passed before Nanako entered the room with a soft knock. “Hey big bro! The snow's stopped! It's so fluffy! Let's go out and play!”</p><p>“Good idea.” Yu told her and got up from bed to stretch out.</p><p>Yosuke nodded. “Why don't we call the others and go out for a while? C'mon, it'll be fun!”</p><p>Yu and Yosuke called up their friends to go enjoy the day outside.</p><hr/><p>The group went out to the Samegawa flood plain to enjoy the snow.</p><p>“ I haven't done this since I was a kid! Me and Yukiko used to play in the courtyard of the Amagi Inn all the time.” Chie grinned.</p><p>Yukiko nodded. The two of them had started to make their own snowman. “We'd get in trouble because guests didn't like my snowmen very much...”</p><p>“Yeah, because they always turned out really scary somehow!” Chie told the group. Chie took a look at the snowman and gave a frustrated frown. “...Look, you're still doing it! The eyes on this one look like they're staring into my soul...! It's giving me chills!”</p><p>Naoto smiled as the group watched them. “Are you certain that's not simply the temperature...?”</p><p>The group laughed at her attempt at humor. Nanako took Yu’s hand to a section of the snow. “I’m gonna make a snowman too!”</p><p>Teddie followed close behind. “ I wanna help! But I've never made one before...”</p><p>Nanako smiled and let go of Yu’s hand. “Don’t worry! I'll teach you! First you start with a little bit of snow... Then you rollllll it up until it gets bigger!”</p><p>Teddie immediately scooped up some snow and rolled it together. He looked over to Nanako and Yu for advice. “Ohhh, like this?”</p><p>“Nah, it's gotta be bigger!” Kanji went over and went to demonstrate. “Roll until it's too heavy to push anymore. If you're gonna build something, build it to stand the test of time!”</p><p>Yosuke shook his head. “No that’s too big!”</p><p>The group eventually gathered together to make a few snowmen, each with varying levels of success. As they kept going, Yu felt a little tired. He hadn’t slept very well and he was definitely not used to the cold of Inaba. At some point he went over to the gazebo bench to rest a little while. Yosuke eventually wandered over to him, looking concerned.</p><p>“Hey, you okay? You seem a little down today.” Yosuke asked sofly. “You kept tossing and turning last night, too. Didn't sleep well?”</p><p>“You were awake?” Yu asked surprised.</p><p>“W-Well…” Yosuke blushed.”I-I guess I must have woken up some time during the night… D-dunno how I got in your futon though, ha ha…” Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck. “Anyway, don't change the subject!” Yosuke straightened, trying to refocus on the topic at hand. “ I'm serious, okay? If something's up, you can always say so.  Let me know what's on your mind.”</p><p>Yu watched Yosuke. The soft concerned expression striking him. Yu sighed. He needed to tell him… but he didn’t know how. “It’s—”</p><p>“—oof!” A snowball struck Yosuke in the head, interrupting the conversation. He stumbled.</p><p>“Sooooooorrrrrrrrryyyyy!” Teddie shouted.</p><p>Yosuke turned around, angry. “NOT AS SORRY AS YOU’RE GONNA BE!”  He scooped up a handful of snow and took off after Teddie.</p><p>Yu sighed. <em>At least  I don’t have to worry about telling him. </em>Eventually Yu got back up and enjoyed some more time with his friends.</p><p>He didn’t have many more days left after all. <em>So why worry them?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. February 29th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke have a study session.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Yu walked to school, he overheard a conversation. “I never knew what to make of Yu before I saw him play in that basketball game... He seemed so responsible before. Kinda untouchable. But I guess no one can keep that up forever.”</p><p>Yu slowed down to remain behind the two students.</p><p>“I used to think he was pretty cool and aloof, but now I think I get it. He's as normal as the rest of us, right?”</p><p>“Yeah. I think we're finally starting to see the real him...” The boy continued.</p><p>Yu tensed. Something within him felt a sense of panic and shame at their words, though he couldn’t explain why.</p><hr/><p>The rest of the day remained rather bland and after classes Yu offered to help Yosuke study.</p><p>The two of them settled in the library.</p><p>While looking over his own notes, Yu glanced up to see Yosuke staring intensely at his book. Yu unconsciously smiled. Yosuke glanced over to meet Yu. He blushed. “H-hey, what are you looking at?”</p><p>Yu panicked and then looked over to Yosuke’s notes. Yosuke handed them over to him. “Oh here, I doubt anything I wrote down is gonna help you at all though...”</p><p>Yu glanced over them, trying to continue his lie at first, but then noticed that Yosuke had written down something he had missed. “Oh.” Yu went his notes and jotted it down.</p><p>“Huh? You didn’t catch that?”  Yosuke smiled a bit surprised. “ Guess you can't write down everything, huh? Glad I could help.”</p><p>Yosuke kept a stupid proud grin as the two of them continued to study for the rest of the day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. March 2nd: The Argument/Midnight Channel Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An argument at the library leaves Yu and Yosuke's relationship on the rocks. The Midnight Channel returns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After another boring day, Yu and Yosuke decided to have another study session.</p><p>“Man, studying this hard is such a pain!” Yosuke sighed and leaned back in his chair. “ I don't know how you manage to keep it up.” He looked over to Yu with a small smile. He straightened up. “But if it gets the results you want then I guess it must be worth it.” He pulled out a stack of books from his bag and laid them on the table.</p><p>Yu glanced over them. They were different study guides for college.</p><p>Yosuke continued. “ I'll probably start going to cram school in April, but for now I bought these. There are tests and stuff in the back to help you with the material. If I do one, can you check it over for me?” He looked at Yu expectedly.</p><p>Yu nodded and let him complete one.</p><p>After some time, Yosuke placed his pencil down. “All done! Man, I've been reading this thing for days but that was still tough.”</p><p>Yu took the work and then started to grade. He frowned as checked the answers. He hadn’t done very well. Yosuke noticed Yu’s tense expression. Yu finished and then turned to Yosuke. “You got a little more than half right.”</p><p>“Wh-What? That can't be right... Let me see...” Yosuke snatched the book away and checked again. He winced and spoke with a frustrated tone. “ Dammit... It was that bad?” He placed the book on the desk and closed the book. “Why... “ Yosuke glanced down. “Why is this so hard?! I just want to go to school with you. Is it impossible...?” The desperation in his voice broke Yu’s heart.</p><p>Yu leaned over to Yosuke. “There's still time."</p><p>“No. There isn't. Even if I start cram school now, I could study for years and never catch up to you.” Yosuke started to struggle. You don't struggle like this. It's hopeless...!”</p><p>
  <em>Yosuke…</em>
</p><p>He glanced up to Yu. “I knew it... I'm going to be stuck here forever while you're off in the city, aren't I? I can see what I want so badly, but I just can't get there...”</p><p>Yu reached out to touch his arm. “Yosuke this doesn’t define you.”</p><p>Yosuke shook him off. “Knock it off! I don't want you pitying me!” Yosuke snapped at him. “None of this affects you, so don't try to tell me you know how I feel. You're leaving one way or another, right? What's it matter to you if I get left behind?!” He raised his voice, the strain of frustration growing . “Even with everything that happened this year, everything we've been through... you're still leaving!” Yu started to shake under Yosuke’s pain. ”You'll move on. You'll make a new life, find new friends... Everyone does, right?! That's how it works, and there's nothing I can do about it!”</p><p>“This isn’t my fault!” Yu shouted back.</p><p>“Yeah... actually it is!” Yosuke clenched his fist. “You're the one who's leaving, aren't you?  I try and try to keep up with you, but I can't do it! I'm not good enough! And why do I have to follow YOU, anyway? Did you even ask your parents if you could stay here? Did you think for even a second about what it'd do to the rest of us when you left?!”</p><p>Yosuke’s hands trembled in anger as he shoved his books into his bag.</p><p>“Wait Yosuke.” Yu tried to stop him, but Yosuke shoved him aside.</p><p> “I can't believe... I can't believe I let you fool me into thinking I had... I had even the SLIGHTEST chance of chasing after you. I'm such an idiot!” Yosuke stormed out of the library.</p><p>Yu rushed to get his books together.</p><p>“Wow, what's gotten into him?” One of the students in the library spoke to her friend. “Looks like the Prince of Junes isn't used to not getting his way.”</p><p>“What a pain.” Her friend began bitterly. “There's no need to cause a scene like that. I didn't realize he was so self-centered...”</p><p>Yu clutched his bag and turned to them. “Leave him alone! He’s trying his best!”</p><p>The girls tensed in surprise. “W-Well, maybe...” One of the replied nervously. “I get that studying is stressful, but he shouldn't take it out on you.”</p><p>The other one avoided Yu’s stare entirely. “S-Sorry...”</p><p>Yu didn’t speak anymore and walked out into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>When he exited into the hallway he was surprised to see Yosuke. He seemed ashamed. “Oh you heard that.” Yu spoke quietly. Yosuke nodded.</p><p>“You... you stood up for me even after I just chewed you out?”  He went quiet for a moment, trying to avoid Yu’s stare. “ Of course you did...”</p><p>“Yosuke I-“</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Yosuke cut Yu off. “I shouldn't have lost my temper. I don't know what to do anymore... “ Yosuke’s voice cracked and he went quiet, barely above a whisper. “Maybe I deserve to be left behind...”</p><p>“Yosuke…” Yu called his name again.</p><p>Yosuke sighed, recollecting his thoughts. “Yu,” Yu watched him patiently, Yosuke continued to look away from him. “Can we talk more some other time? I want to be alone for a while.” Yu nodded.</p><p>“Alright.” Yu felt a weight on his chest. “Get home safe.” He waited a moment for a nod by him, but there was none. Yu took a deep breath and walked away.</p><p>Along the way home, he kept thinking about Yosuke.</p><hr/><p>At home, Yu brushed of his guilt from the argument with Yosuke. He still had exams coming up and whether he liked it or not he still had a record to keep.</p><p>Outside the snow fell gently. It was quite comforting… as long as Yu was able to stay in a heated space at least. A few hours passed and Yu glanced up to the clock in his room. <em>It’s almost Midnight. I should call it a night then. </em>Yu got up and started to put his things away. As the clock struck midnight, Yu found himself glancing over to the TV. He didn’t expect anything… but…</p><p>The TV slowly flickered on. <em>The midnight channel?! </em> Yu felt himself shake. <em>But I thought we’d… </em></p><p>The screen was staticky and distorted, but he could at least make out the shape of people. <em>People? There’s two of them? </em>He couldn’t make out many details. But one of them seemed to be holding a weapon out to the other, who stepped away cautiously. The one holding the weapon strikes and the other doubles over, collapsing as it glanced towards the screen. Yu blinked, his heart stopping and the room beginning to shake around him. <em>That kind of looked like…</em></p><p>Yu jumped as his phone rang. The noise shooting his heart rate up. He let out a nervous exhale and then looked down. <em>It’s Yosuke</em>. Yu picked it up.</p><p>“Yu! I-it's on! The Midnight Channel is on! And it's... that's...!”</p><p>“That was me.” Yu spoke, feeling himself grow pale. He sat down and tried to keep his composure as he spoke with Yosuke.</p><p>“Yeah... That's what I thought... I dunno who the other person is, but the one who got hit was...” Yosuke’s worried voice trailed off for a moment. “I mean, I know it was just static, but I know you so well now it's impossible not to recognize you. What the hell's going on?!” Yosuke’s worry shifted to panic as he continued. “W-We should meet with everyone tomorrow and figure this out. Don't worry, partner. I'm sure there's an explanation for this. There's gotta be! Okay. I'll contact everyone and tell them we're meeting after school tomorrow. Try to get some rest. 'Night.” Yosuke hung up.</p><p>Yu stayed like that a moment. One hand holding his phone close and the other nervously placed on his chest as if to attempt to calm is racing heart. His eyes were glued to the TV. For a moment he doubted it… but he couldn’t dismiss it. It was really him… but the other person? He couldn’t tell.</p><p>He had never seen two people on the Midnight Channel and to be honest he never thought that it was ever possible. It didn’t make sense to him… and that scared him even more.</p><p>After a long while scared and shaken, Yu decided to try and sleep. There was nothing he could do except wait for tomorrow to discuss it with the team.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. March 3rd-4th: The Investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and the rest of the Investigation Team discuss the Midnight Channel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following day, Yu met with everyone at Junes to discuss the Midnight Channel from the following night. He was still shaken up after what he had seen, but he knew that he had to keep his cool to find answers.</p><p>“So you guys saw it too, right?!” Chie asked.</p><p>The group nodded. “Mm-hmm. I was studying late and happened to see it when it came on. It was pretty shocking...” Yukiko spoke.</p><p>“ I didn't see anything... Yosuke didn't wake me up until it was over! I wanted to see the Midnight Channel too!” Teddie chimed in disappointed.</p><p>“Seeing Senpai on TV was really surprising, but... The case is over now, isn't it?” Rise looked to Yu. “Even if he's on the Midnight Channel, you shouldn't be in any danger.”</p><p>“Maybe it's just a one-off thing?” Kanji suggested.</p><p>Yu shook his head. “No… it’s not…” Yu remembered the night after the Basketball game. The yellow light of the room, the sound of static…  “Back when I got sick…” Yu paused as he confirmed his suspicion. “I think I saw the Midnight Channel.”</p><p>Yosuke turned to him a little surprised. “Huh? Well if it was when you were sick, it must have seemed like a weird dream to you…”</p><p>Naoto sighed, drawing attention to her. “The case may be closed, but it can't hurt to be careful. It may be nothing but figuring out why we saw it could be helpful if something does happen. It may even help us understand what the Midnight Channel is, exactly...”</p><p>Yu nodded. “Agreed. Let’s go over what we know.”</p><p>Naoto spoke first. “The person who appeared on the Midnight Channel appeared to be Yu-senpai.”</p><p>“That's so weird.” Chie spoke. “After all this time, it was strange to finally see YOU on there.”</p><p>Yosuke nodded. “It makes sense, though. The people who show up on there are people who became famous through the media, right? Yu was pretty well-known before, but he was in the media recently, too...”</p><p>“Ohh, right! The newspaper article!” Rise answered. Her tone quickly turned a little embarrassed. “Oh, now I feel bad for cutting it out...”</p><p>Naoto thought for a moment in thought. “ So Senpai collapses at school and then the newspaper article is written, leading to his appearance on the Midnight Channel. If that's the case... then who was the second person being broadcast?”</p><p><em>Right the second person…</em> Yu tensed up.  </p><p>“Dunno. They were both too blurry to see their faces.” Kanji brought up.</p><p>“Um... Not only that, but... shouldn't we be worried about what was happening?” Yukiko asked in a quiet worry. “Does this mean someone's thinking about trying to hurt Yu-kun?”</p><p>“Yeah, that's a good point.” Yosuke nearly muttered. He shifted in his seat and spoke up. “He wasn't armed or anything. This other person just cut him down in cold blood...” Yosuke suddenly grew flustered and turn to ease Yu’s concern. “Uhh, I mean -- not that you should be worried or anything!”</p><p>“Why would anyone want to hurt Sensei?!” Teddie shouted. He frowned. “It can't be anybody who knows him like we do...”</p><p>Yu’s friends looked at him with uncomfortable and concerned expressions.  They were looking at him for leadership. He took a deep breath and spoke.</p><p>”Let’s not jump to any conclusions. First course of action should be to gather information from around town.” Yu told them, easing a bit of the tension.</p><p>Naoto nodded. “Agreed. If people think they also saw Yu-senpai, they might be able to give us more insight into what’s going on.”</p><p>The group agreed to reconvene the following afternoon.</p><p>After the group split, Yu asked around. Most people who talked with him, knew of him for one reason or another. But Yu couldn’t get any solid leads.</p><p>Eventually Yu gave up for the day and went home. He tried to study, but found it fruitless. All he could think about was the Midnight Channel. A few more unsuccessful hours of study passed by until he fell asleep.</p><hr/><p>Yu got up early the next morning to try and investigate further. Luckily for him a lady by the park near the river was willing to talk to him about what she knew.</p><p>“What have you seen on the Midnight Channel?”</p><p>“It’s gotten a little scary recently! It's usually only one person, and that person is supposed to be your soul mate. This time it was two people, and it looked like one of them killed the other. I wonder what it means?” She frowned in deep concern.</p><p>Yu moved on to his next question.  “What rumors have you heard?”</p><p>“Rumors tend to fly fast in a small town like this. People have been talking about a lot of things lately. There's been a lot of talk about the Junes mascot, and about those detectives... Even some about you!” She smiled with a light laugh. “I guess that's inevitable when you know everybody.”</p><p>Yu tensed a little. He didn’t want to ask, but he knew that the investigation needed the information. “What are they saying about me?”  </p><p>The friendly woman noticed his discomfort and comforted him. “Don't worry, it's not all bad. There are some people who think you're the one on the Midnight Channel. The one who got killed.” She paused glancing over him for a moment. “You don't seem like the kind of person who would be involved with something shady like that, though. So don't listen to them.” She smiled. “Trust the people who know you best. They're the ones who know you really are. ...That's the other thing I'm hearing. That some people don't feel like they know you very well. It's amazing what a different perception of someone you can have after getting to know them a little...”</p><p>Yu gave her a curt smile, though he still felt uneasy. “Thank you for the information.”</p><p>With a quick good-bye, Yu made his way to Junes. When Yu arrived, Rise, Kanji, and Yukiko were missing.</p><p> “Sorry we didn't wait for you, Senpai. Given the situation, Rise-san said she wished to check the other side of the TV to make sure no one is currently trapped inside. Kanji-kun and Yukiko-senpai offered to go with her to keep her safe.” Naoto explained.</p><p>Teddie sighed. “I wanted to go too... Rise-chan's Persona is stronger than my nose, though...”</p><p>“They should be back pretty soon.” Yosuke said. “So what did we find out? By the looks on everyone's faces... I'm assuming we didn't do very well.”</p><p>Chie frowned. “We're a little out of practice with this detective stuff, that's all. How about you, leader? Did you come up with anything useful?”</p><p>Yu nodded and relayed what the lady had told him.</p><p>“So people do really think it was you, huh?” Chie asked. Yu gave a sharp nod.</p><p>Naoto gave a worried glance over to Yu. “This is disturbing, to say the least. It's one thing to have rumors circulating about you, but one about such a heinous act... I'm also worried that no one even mentioned the second person.”</p><p>“You mean the one who killed him?” Yosuke asked and then thought about it more. “That is kind of weird...”</p><p>“What do you expect? How long do you think it'll be before people forget about Adachi, or Namatame? These things don't stay in people's minds for long...” Chie responded.</p><p>“Chie-chan, how could you?! If Sensei got hurt all kinds of people would care!” Teddie reminded her and Chie winced.</p><p>“Oops! Sorry, Yu-kun.” She addressed Yu. “Teddie's right. We shouldn't talk about you like that...”</p><p>“It’s fine Chie. Don’t worry about.” Yu answered.</p><p>Yosuke nodded. “Yeah. What’s it matter? Nothing's going to happen to him as long as we're here, right?” Yosuke gestured to the group. “And everyone who knows Yu already knows he can take care of himself.”</p><p>Yu gave a confident smile and nodded. The rest of the group did the same… well except Naoto. Naoto remained steadily focused on Yu.</p><p>“Hey, uh... Naoto-kun?” Chie asked, noticing the intensity of Naoto’s stare. “Something on your mind?” She grew concerned. “Hey! You don't really think Yu-kun's in serious trouble, do you?!”</p><p>Naoto shook her head. “No. I was just thinking that what Yosuke-senpai said is more true than he probably realizes.”</p><p>“Huh? What'd I say?” Yosuke asked a bit surprised.</p><p>“Everyone who knows Yu already knows he can take care of himself. From Yu-senpai's investigation, isn't that exactly what it sounds like? Ebihara-senpai, Konishi-kun, even Ichijou-senpai and Nagase-senpai... No one who knows him expressed any concern about the fact that he was on the Midnight Channel. It was all people he didn't know very well who talked about it.” Naoto explained.</p><p>The group sat in deep thought about. <em>Naoto has a point… </em>though Yu had hard time placing it to anything of importance. He glanced at Naoto, who was still staring at him. Her piercing gaze unsettled him. He glanced away.</p><p>Naoto sighed and removed her gaze. “But I think we've done enough investigating for one day.”</p><p>Not a few minutes later, the other three of the group made their way towards them. “Hey, look, here come the others.” Yosuke waved at the group.</p><p>“Welcome back. How was the other side?” Naoto asked them. The trio seemed to be feeling uncertain.</p><p>Rise replied. “Completely deserted. There doesn't seem to be any unusual shadow activity either. Whoever it really was on TV, they must still be safe.”</p><p>The idea was a relief, though it also meant that he and the other person on the Midnight Channel could still be in danger.</p><p>Yu filled the others in on what they had discussed.</p><p>“ I suggest we remain proactive and cautious. We should continue to monitor the Midnight Channel and be prepared to take action at a moment's notice.” Naoto told Yu. “In the meantime, everyone please pay special attention to Yu-senpai's safety. We should not ignore this potential threat.”</p><p>Yu was flattered by his friend’s attention to his safety. Still his team relied on him, he wasn’t about to standby during the Investigation. If there was still danger, Yu would be at the top of his game.</p><p>Chie sighed. “I don't mean to be a downer, but... We spent all that time investigating and didn't get to study for exams.”</p><p>Yukiko glanced over surprised. “Hmm? What do you mean? Haven't you been studying all along?”</p><p>Chie shook her head and leaned back in her chair, sinking into it. “I-I always mean to, but then I leave it until the last minute...” She groaned. “Only in this case, I spent the last-minute running around town instead.”</p><p> “Well, no point in worrying about it.” Kanji answered, unphased. “Our sacrifice was for a noble cause.” Rise and Yosuke nodded in agreement.</p><p>“Let's not concede defeat yet.” Naoto hefted a heavy-looking bag and drops it on the table. It's full of books. “...I assumed the investigation would take up most of the weekend.  I came prepared. Shall we have a study session?”</p><p> “Are you kidding me...?” Yosuke asked in disbelief, worn and tired.</p><p>Yu nodded. “Great idea Naoto. Let’s do it.” The team reluctantly followed his lead and they spent the rest of the time they had studying.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. March 9th: The Apology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yosuke gives Yu an apology.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Final exams had been brutal on Yu. The added awkwardness around Yosuke and the reappearance of the Midnight Channel didn’t help matters any. As the school day came to a close, Yu started to pack up, expecting Yosuke to leave before him like he had begun to do since their argument in the library. Instead…</p><p>“Hey Yu.” Yu glanced over to see Yosuke nervously standing there.  </p><p>“Oh uh Yosuke.” It was all Yu could muster. “Do you need some-“</p><p>“-Can we go somewhere? There’s something I have to tell you.” The brunette asked. Yu nodded a nervous feeling tightened in his gut.</p><p>Together they walked in silence from the school over to the Samegawa flood plain. Occasionally Yu glanced over to Yosuke, trying to determine what Yosuke would say… and what Yu would respond. Yosuke’s gaze remained downward though when Yu looked away, he could swear that he felt Yosuke look back at him.  </p><p>The two of them settled down at a bench. Yosuke maintained a bit of distance that worried Yu even more. Yu’s nervousness grew as Yosuke continued to avoid his gaze.</p><p>“Guess there aren't too many days left that we'll be coming here after school, huh?” Yosuke’s voice was weaker than it should’ve been. Yosuke glanced over to Yu, a poor attempt at smile on his lips. “Sure you don't want to punch me in the face? For old times' sake?” He tried to laugh, as if to ease the tension between them.</p><p>Yu frowned. He couldn’t stand to see Yosuke like this. Though he knew he didn’t have anything to say.</p><p>Finally Yosuke released a tense sigh as spoke. “Um... Look, we really gotta talk about what happened the other day. I wanted to apologize to you…” He glanced down to avoid Yu’s stare. His earlier nervousness shifted to a sympathetic pain. “I was really frustrated and... said some things I shouldn't have. You were only trying to help me. I was the one who got carried away with all this going away to college stuff. I really felt like an ass... It wasn't your fault at all....”</p><p>Yosuke glanced back up to Yu, waiting for him to speak. Words escaped Yu. He knew that Yosuke placed a lot of pressure on himself. Of course it hurt Yu to hear Yosuke remind him of is upcoming departure. Still… <em>I could never blame Yosuke for that. </em> <em>But Yosuke seems to be really beating himself up about it. </em>Yu couldn’t ignore that. “Apology accepted.”</p><p>The phrase seemed to be enough. Yosuke’s whole demeanor eased and he leaned back. “Thanks.” Yosuke gave a sigh of relief and then leaned back. “Ugh, but you know what really sucks? It's that the more I think about it, the more I realize I said a lot of things I actually DID mean, too… As stupid as it sounds, I think I'm... MAD at you for leaving. Isn't that ridiculous?” Yosuke laughed a little bitterly as if he was downplaying his own feelings.</p><p><em>No... it's not. </em>Yu thought, worried to speak. Yosuke ran a hand over the back of his neck as he continued his earnest speech.</p><p>“And it's not just you, either. I'm mad at your parents for taking you away... I'm mad at everyone you'll meet in the city... New friends... girlfriends...” The word snapped Yu into focus. Yosuke went on. “People you haven't even met yet. Who might not even exist! It makes no sense. I don't understand why...”</p><p>“You’re jealous!?” Yu blurted out and then immediately regretted it, his cheeks turning red.</p><p>Yosuke widened his eyes, surprised. It was as if he never considered the possibility. Yu fully expected Yosuke to shut down the idea or change topics, but instead… “Jealous?” Yosuke’s surprise shifted in an introspective thought, his voice going into a soft whisper. “… Maybe you’re right.”</p><p>The words made Yu’s head spin. His heart jumped a little. <em>Yosuke’s jealous? </em> Yu would never had admitted it, but he actually <em>liked </em> to hear Yosuke say it.</p><p>“When you came here, you left everything behind in the city. You barely even knew Dojima and Nanako. I guess it felt like we were all you had in the world. That we were special to you somehow…” Yosuke’s voice grew louder.</p><p><em>You are. </em>Yu thought, though he couldn’t say it fast enough.</p><p> “Now I'm going to have to share you with people I don't even know...People who haven't been through half the stuff we've seen together...That just doesn't feel right...” Yosuke admitted sheepishly.</p><p>Yu wondered if this meant that… <em>Could Yosuke feel…? </em>Yu dismissed the thought. Yosuke couldn’t feel the same way. They were just friends. Yosuke had made this clear in the past… the only thing that had changed was… Yu refocused on Yosuke who was still talked to him.</p><p>“It's not like I don't want you hanging out with other people or anything stupid like that... You have tons of other friends besides us, right? So it can't be that.,, I dunno, it's more like... When you meet new people, I'm afraid you're going to realize what a waste of space I am. Like when you have something to compare me to, I'm not going to hold up... Then the calls will get shorter and less frequent...” Yosuke tensed, his voice almost a squeak.“...And then you'll just be gone.”</p><p>“Hey.” Yu nudged him, trying to lighten his mood. “Don’t say that. You'll be right there with me.”</p><p>Yosuke’s face turned red. “C-C'mon... When you say it like that...”  Yosuke eased into a smile. A gentle expression that Yu wanted to see more. Yosuke voice quieted to an amused whisper. “ Ha... I guess this is what it means to really get attached to someone, huh? I wish someone had told me how embarrassing it is...” He placed a hand on the back of his neck.</p><p>Yu smiled and watched the gentle flicker in Yosuke’s eyes.</p><p>It only took a minute before Yosuke cleared his throat to speak. “W-Well, I think I've embarrassed myself enough for one day. I'm gonna go home and study a bit more. Honestly, I'm not sure what good it's going to do... I think I really am bitter that I feel like I have to follow you, but... I have to try. I have to do SOMETHING...” Yosuke stood up with a newfound determination in his eyes. “Okay. See you tomorrow… and... thanks.” Yosuke gave Yu one last gentle grin before they parted ways.</p><p>Yu went home with a feeling of satisfaction. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. March 13th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu has an awkward family dinner.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu returned home from an uneventful day. Yosuke had been busy working at Junes, so Yu arrived home earlier than expected. Surprisingly Dojima had arrived around the same time. Yu prepped dinner and then settled for dinner.</p><p>The air was a little awkward. Dojima seemed to be in deep thought for a good portion of the meal, though Yu didn’t quite understand why.</p><p>“So Yu…” Dojima asked cautiously. Yu perked up, unsure of what he was going to say. “You've been hanging out with that Hanamura kid a lot, huh?”</p><p>Yu’s cheeks grew red immediately.  </p><p>“Yeah!” Nanako smiled cheerfully. “He's funny, AND he works at Junes. I like him!” Nanako told him.</p><p>Dojima’s raised an eyebrow critically. Yu felt himself grow even redder, unsure of what to say. <em>Crap.</em></p><p>Dojima didn’t say anything for a moment and then with a sigh he leaned back. “Well, uh Look I’m not going to judge you or anything.” Dojima tried to assure Yu. “… Just be careful, okay?”</p><p>Yu nodded. The room even more awkward now. <em>Great now my family knows about my crush. </em>Yu quickly finished his dinner and headed up to bed early to try and bury his internal embarrassment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. March 14th: White Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu receives a gift for White Day.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu only had a week left Inaba, now that school was out he moved to packing up his things. As he packed, his phone rang. Yu paused and picked it up. “Hello?”</p><p>“Yo, it's me. A-Are you free today?” Yosuke’s voice trembled a bit. “Wanna hang out for a while?”</p><p>“Sure, let me finish up what I’m doing.” Yu answered.</p><p>“O-Oh, really?” Yosuke’s voice steadied once his tone lightened. “Okay. Awesome. Wanna meet up by the river? I'll see you there.”</p><p> Yu went over to the riverbed. As he approached Yosuke, Yu could see the brunette standing fidgety with a box in hand. It suddenly dawned on Yu what day it was.</p><p><em>Is that a White Day gift?! </em>Yu’s heart leapt as he got closer. “Yosuke!” Yu called out to him. Yosuke glanced up to Yu, like a deer in the headlights.<em>Crap did I sound too excited</em><em>? </em>Yu took a deep breath to regain his composure as he walked up to him.</p><p>“H-hey, Yu.” Yosuke smiled nervously. “Uh, this is gonna seem weird, but... T-take this!” Yosuke glanced down as he shoved the white box towards Yu. </p><p>Yu stared at a moment as Yosuke's hands trembled. “Is this… a White Day gift?” It was a stupid question for him to ask… still he wanted Yosuke to say it. He wanted Yosuke to help fuel Yu’s dumb infatuation with him. Yu grabbed onto the box. Yosuke straightened and looked away from Yu, blushing fiercely. <em>He's kinda cute flustered</em><em>.</em></p><p>“Well…it’s…I mean...Ted kinda found out you gave me chocolates on Valentine's Day... And once he realized you're supposed to give something back to the person who gives you chocolates, he would NOT shut up about it. S-so... yeah...” Yosuke’s voice trailed off weakily. Yu gave a quiet smile and opened the box.</p><p>Inside of the box was a white USB drive. Yu pulled it out, unsure of what to make of it.</p><p>“It's got music on it.” Yosuke blurted out to clear Yu's confusion. “ Blame Teddie for that one, too. He insisted on a ‘gift from the heart’. Sorry. Kinda weird, huh?” Yosuke looked to Yu, as if he expected him to downplay the significance of the gift.</p><p><em>A gift from the heart?  </em>Yu smiled and held the USB to his chest, never wanting to let it go. “Yosuke I love it.”</p><p>If Yu thought Yosuke was cute before, Yosuke was now flat-out adorable. “Y-you don't have to go that far! But I'm glad you like it.”</p><p>Yosuke eased down into a sincere smile. Something that filled Yu with warm and fuzzy feeling. </p><p>“It's a long train ride back to the city.” Yosuke explained. “I figured you could use something to listen to on the trip, right?  Make sure to tell me if you like any of the songs, okay? I've got lots more where those came from.”</p><p>"Of course." </p><p>Yosuke leaned back. “Y'know, looking back at when we first met... I never would've thought we would've become such good friends, but... I'm glad we did. For the first time in a while I'm really hopeful about the future, you know?” Yosuke looked at him. Yu watched him carefully. “And it's because of you.”</p><p>“So, wanna come over to my place for a while?” Yosuke blushed again a little embarrassed. “W-we can listen to some of that music together, if you want...”</p><p>“Of course, let’s go.”</p><p>Yu followed Yosuke home and as they laid down and listened to music, Yu couldn’t help but imagine reaching out to caress Yosuke, to run his hands through his hair and press kisses along his skin. Yu was neck-deep in his feelings for Yosuke. Needless to say he found himself struggling to stay calm the entire time. </p><p>Yu returned home, grinning and humming the remnants of songs that he had listened to with Yosuke.</p><p>“Welcome home, big bro! It's White Day!” Nanako greeted him. He smiled.</p><p>“It is.” Yu replied.</p><p>“Did you have a date today?” Yu showed her the flashdrive.</p><p> Nanako’s eyes lit up as she giggled. “You did! You gave someone the chocolates we made and they liked them! That makes me really happy!” </p><p>As Yu made dinner, Nanako pressed him for details. The two of them talked through dinner and eventually Yu placed a pleased Nanako to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. March 15th: Flowers and Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and friends go out to see the cherry blossoms over the picnic. Later Yu sneaks out for star gazing with Yosuke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>School was over. Yu knew that. Within a week he would be back to living with his parents. He knew that too. Still he didn’t want to believe it. He had gotten up a lot earlier than he needed to. He figured the faster he could pack, the more time he could try and enjoy what time he had left.</p><p>A soft knock on the door interrupted his concentration. “Hey, it's me.” Dojima opened the door slightly. “I'm just on my way to work. Breakfast is ready downstairs if you want it. By the way, Nanako had a great idea. Since the cherry blossoms are starting to bloom, why don't we have a flower viewing party today? It's still a little early, but this might be our only chance before you go home. If you and Nanako can pack a lunch for us, I'll meet you guys somewhere and we can have a picnic together. What do you say?”</p><p>Yu nodded with a smile. “Sounds good.”</p><p>“Okay then. I left some money with Nanako. Get whatever supplies you need, and let me know where you want to meet. Oh, and feel free to invite your friends if you want. I'll see you later.” Dojima left for work.</p><p>Yu finished up the section of things he was packing and went down stairs, Nanako greeting him with a smile. Together they started to plan for lunch.</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Yu and Nanako invited his friends to meet at the river. Yu had rarely been to flower viewings before. The cities were usually packed and Yu tried to avoid crowds when he could. Besides he hardly had anyone to go with. Yu laid down by the rest of his friends to enjoy the view.</p><p>Teddie was especially enamored by the flowers. “The trees are so beautiful! I've never seen anything like it...” Teddie grinned from ear to ear as he reached up towards the flowers.. “I wanna stay here forever!”</p><p>“Sorry, Teddie, the flowers don't last very long.” Chie explained, a little bummed herself. “The trees will just have regular old leaves soon.”</p><p>“I think there's probably a lesson in there somewhere…” Yosuke began. “ You know, about appreciating things while you have them.” Yu glanced over to Yosuke and Yosuke froze up. “But, uh…” He sat up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. “That sounds like something they'd make us write a paper about in school, so let's not think about it.” He glanced away from Yu embarrassed.</p><p>Teddie sat up too. “Wow... how poetic!” He gave out a dramatic sigh. “ But sharing a lunch with everyone under such fleeting beauty... I'll remember this forever...” He gazed outward, with a faraway look in his eyes. Yu felt a little guilty.</p><p>
  <em>I wish I didn’t have to go. </em>
</p><p>“Well, since this could technically be considered a goodbye party...” Dojima began, everyone sitting up as he spoke. Yu watched as he frowned in thought for a moment. He turned to him. “I really can't put into words how much you've helped me and Nanako this year. When my sister asked if you could stay with us, I had no idea our lives would end up taking such a big turn.” Dojima smiled. “Thanks for everything, but especially for being such a good big brother to Nanako.”</p><p>Yu felt a little embarrassed by Dojima’s praise, but he was touched by the gesture. It was nice to be a part of something.</p><p>“Ooh, me next!” Rise excitedly drew everyone’s attention as she sat a little taller. “Senpai never treated me any differently because I was Risette. He sees people the way they really are. That's the kind of caring guy he is! Thank you for everything, Senpai!”</p><p>Naoto went next, giving him a soft smile. “I concur. His patience and reliability make him a wonderful friend. Someone you can trust with anything....We'll miss you terribly.”</p><p>“Oh, I wanna do it too!” Teddie bounded excitedly as he chimed in. “Sensei's so kind and handsome and brave... He stole my heart... I want to be with him forever!” Teddie moved to hug onto Yu.</p><p>Yosuke pulled him back a bit frustrated. “Not gonna happen, fuzz brain.”</p><p> “Anyway...” Chie turned to Yu. “Thanks to Yu-kun, I know what's important to me, and what I need to do to protect it. I'm gonna miss having a training partner though...”</p><p>“Yes, our group won't be the same without him.” Yukiko nodded. “He always finds a way to make me laugh when I need it most. That's an important trait for a good friend to have.”</p><p>“Senpai showed me what being a man's really all about.” Kanji grinned. “Make sure to send me your new address, okay? I'll send you lots of crafts to cheer you up!”</p><p>Yu nodded. He couldn’t believe that he had made so many amazing friends here. He was sure going to miss them.</p><p>“Yu is…”The last one to speak was Yosuke, who seemed to struggling to find the words to say. Yu watched him eagerly. “…a really great friend. I'm lucky to have met him.” The words hurt him a little more than they should have.</p><p><em>What was I expecting… we’re just friends after all. </em>Yu gave an internal sigh and tried to keep a smile on his face.</p><p>“Big bro always looks after me...” Nanako began with a bright smile. “He's the best big bro in the whole world!” She shouted and then looked to her father expectantly. “ ...Am I doing it right?”</p><p>Dojima nodded. “Ha ha, you did just fine.”</p><p>The group continued to reminisce as they began to eat their lunches. As Yu began eating his, he felt a stare over his shoulder. Yosuke was staring at him. “Your bento looks amazing, partner.” He leaned a little. “You mind if I steal a bite?”</p><p>Yu stared agape for a moment and then offered it to him. Yosuke snagged a bit and then his face lit up with a smile. Yu would cook for Yosuke everyday if he asked.</p><p>“Yosuke-senpai!” Rise interrupted their moment. “Don't you think that's a little rude? We all worked hard to make our own lunches.” Rise pouted.</p><p>Yosuke turned to her a bit surprised, shifting away from Yu’s space. “Oh... yeah, I guess you're right.” He sounded a bit meek. “Sorry, I should just eat my own.”</p><p>Rise wasn’t satisfied. “No, not that! I mean ours should be good enough for you to eat from too!”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Yosuke grimaced suddenly remembering the various failed cooking attempts from the past. “Are you trying to kill me or something?”</p><p>“Would you knock it off with that!” Chie snapped. “So what if our food is a little... "unconventional"... I bet yours isn't any better!”</p><p>“I bet you it is!” Yosuke told her. Yu glanced down at the bento. It didn’t look bad, but it didn’t look good anyway. <em>Can anyone in this group cook? </em></p><p>The conversation quickly turned into bickering over the quality of everyone’s cooking. Yu ate his a little faster while everyone dared each other to eat the others food.</p><p>After they ate, Yu did his best to enjoy the moment as everyone found their own spot to sit at. Yu had decided to sit on his own to think for a while. Something didn’t sit right with him. He only had a few days left and the Midnight Channel had reappeared. He had been on it and they hadn’t had any leads. <em>What if there’s going to be another murder? </em>The thought crossed his mind. <em>What if I AM next…</em></p><p>“Hey.” Yosuke’s voice next to him made him jump. Yu hadn’t noticed Yosuke approaching. “You okay, partner?”</p><p>“I’m-“ Yu paused his speech and glanced over to Nanako and Dojima who sat nearby. He couldn’t talk freely about the Midnight Channel with them around. <em>Even if I could… it might be best to keep it to myself. It would just upset everyone further. </em>“It’s nothing. I’m just glad to be here.” Yu smiled. He couldn’t tell if Yosuke could see through him. Yosuke went on anyway and brought the group together to tell a story from one of their adventures.</p><p>The rest of the day was spent enjoying what time he had left. On their way home, Nanako couldn’t stop talking about how much fun she had and how she wanted to go again. Yu simply smiled.  He knew he couldn’t promise anything.                  </p><hr/><p>Yu couldn’t sleep when he returned home. Instead he went back to packing up his things. He made it quite a long way, before he called it a night. As he was about to settled into bed his phone buzzed.  </p><p>Yosuke had sent a text:</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> r u awake? Im outside</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>cmon i c ur lite on dude.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Yu got up and went to the window and opened it. Yosuke stood below.</p><p>“Sorry, I know it's late.” Yosuke began. “I didn't wanna ring the bell and wake everyone up. Can you come out here for a while? I wanted to talk to you...”</p><p>The moon shone down on Yosuke, outlining his features just enough. Yu stared at him for a while. Yu was never one to be a romantic, but he couldn’t turn down the opportunity. “Sure just give me a moment.”</p><p>“Okay! Then I'll meet you at the door.” Yosuke told him.</p><p>Yu had a different plan though. After grabbing a quick jacket, he started to climb out onto the roof.</p><p>“Wait, what are you doing?!” Yosuke nearly shouted Yu settled onto the roof. Yu carefully reached down to help Yosuke up. “You're really weird, partner, you know that?” Yosuke laughed a little playful. “Hang on... I see a crate I can use...”</p><p>With some effort and cooperation with Yu. Yosuke managed to climb up onto the roof beside Yu. Yosuke sighed as he relaxed. His breath visible in the cold air. “Thanks. Let's just hope neither of us falls and breaks something, okay?” Yosuke grinned. “ Wow... this side of the house faces away from the shopping district, huh?” He glanced up to the clear night sky. “You can really see the stars...”</p><p>Yu looked up to him and nodded. “Yeah they’re really pretty.” It was one of the first things he noticed when he came to Inaba. He was so used to the smog covered skies of the city that he almost forgot how beautiful the stars were.</p><p>“So... look, I came here because I wanna say something...” Yosuke started to speak, shifting uncomfortably. “I wanted to apologize for earlier.”</p><p>“Apologize?” Yu tilted his head. Yosuke nodded, fidgeting a bit.</p><p>“Everyone was saying really great stuff about you, and I couldn't think of anything. I mean, I COULD think of things, but... The thought of saying them out loud in front of everyone kinda freaked me out.” Yosuke sighed.</p><p><em>What is he saying? </em>Yu listened closely.</p><p>“Look, you wanna hear what I would've said if I could have?...” Yosuke asked him. Yu nodded. “I would've said you're my best friend. We've got each other's backs no matter what. You've seen the worst of me, and stuck by my side anyway, and...” Yosuke’s face started to turn red. “...and I wouldn't want it to be anyone else.”</p><p>Yu’s cheeks grew red. <em>And I wouldn’t want it to be anyone else… He just… </em>Yu’s heart melted as Yosuke’s voice softened.</p><p>“Ugh, see, I don't have a problem telling you that, but to say it in front of someone else...? It feels kind of... private, somehow. I don't know why...”</p><p>Yu smiled. “It is kinda…”</p><p>Yosuke nodded. “Yeah... I guess it is. But maybe that's not a bad thing? Like... it's something that's just for us and no one else...” The brunette looked up to sky thoughtfully.</p><p><em>Just for us…</em> Yu felt a tingly warm fill his body. He took in the view, not wanting to change a thing. Eventually Yosuke turned back to him, his cheeks red as he noticed Yu’s stare.</p><p>“There's... one other thing I wanted to say before and couldn't...” Yosuke took in a deep breath and released a small cloud of mist. “I wish you could stay.”</p><p>Yu nodded and feel his whole body grow cold. “Me too.” Yu frowned. He wished he could. But he knew he could His parents were expecting him. He had to go.</p><p>Yosuke tensed and replied frustrated. “Yeah, I know...  I know this is making you feel worse than any of us... Sorry...”</p><p>Nothing hurt him more than to see Yosuke in such a pained state. “But we learned a lot about confronting ourselves and facing the truth this year...” Yosuke shifted his tone, a little more accepting of the pain. “And the truth is... I'm really gonna miss you...” Yosuke gave him a faint smile. Something only seen in the light of the moon.</p><p>The two of them stayed on the roof for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. March 16th: Midnight Channel Reprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu sees the Midnight Channel again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A soft rain fell outside, Yu could hear it hit the window clearly. He sat watching the TV anxiously. Part of him didn’t want to see anything, but another part of him reminded him of the pattern.</p><p>The clock struck twelve and the TV flickered to life. Just like the last time, Yu could see someone that looked like him, be struck down by a second figure. This time he could swear he saw his own fearful expression it. A chill ran up his spine as his heart started to pound. He still couldn’t tell who the second figure was but he felt like he knew him...</p><p>He jumped as his phone rang, it was Yosuke. “......... Yu?”</p><p>Yu took a moment to catch his breath. <em>It's just Yosuke. </em>Another deep breath. “Did you see it?” Yu asked, his voice starting to shake. More breathing. <em>Everything is fine. Keep it together. </em></p><p>“Yeah, I saw it. We both did. Wait... what?” Yosuke’s voice moved away from the phone. “Ted, no, I'm on the phone!” Yosuke sighed. “Well, I guess it's not going away on its own. I'll start calling the others and let them know we're meeting tomorrow. We're gonna get to the bottom of this, partner. I promise.”</p><p>Yosuke’s determined tone eased a bit of Yu’s initial fears. The tremor in his voice had settled. “Thanks, Yosuke.”</p><p>Yu could imagine Yosuke’s smile as he spoke. “Hey, don't mention it. Get some sleep, okay? I'll call you tomorrow.”</p><p>Yu hung up. The uneasiness in the pit of his stomach growing by the minute. There was nothing he could do except wait for morning. <em>Tomorrow we’ll figure it out. There’s no point in stressing out right now. </em>He told himself, struggling to sleep. Eventually he slipped into unconsciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. March 17th: The Dungeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and the team go into the TV world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Everyone should already be there by now. </em>Yu thought as he hurried out the door. From his tossing and turning all night, Yu had managed to sleep through his normal alarm. After saying a quick goodbye to Nanako he was now on his way to meet the others at Junes.</p><p>When he arrived at Junes, he had managed to get a grip on his anxiety from the previous night.</p><p>“Good. You're here. We were discussing what our next step should be.” Naoto welcomed him.</p><p>“Normally we'd go into the TV to rescue the person who was on the Midnight Channel, but... well... You're still here.” Rise explained confused. </p><p>“Then that settles it, right? We just don't go!” Kanji suggested. “Senpai can't be in any danger if he stays out of the other world. Problem solved.”</p><p>Yosuke frowned. <em>If only it were that simple. </em></p><p>“Yeah, one tiny problem with that. What if something happens to him after he leaves? I mean, sure, we took care of Adachi and Namatame. But who knows how many other people are out there with the same power?” Yosuke told them. </p><p>Yosuke was right. Yu couldn’t imagine how many other people had their power…</p><p>“That's right... What would we do if Yu-kun ends up in the TV, even by accident? He'd be in a totally different part of the other world than we're used to. We might not be able to reach him...” Yukiko pointed out.</p><p>Kanji deflated, now even more concerned. “Oh yeah. I didn't think about that...”</p><p>Naoto sighed and shook her head. “Contrary to what Yosuke-senpai suggested, there are actually TWO problems with Kanji-kun's suggestion. One is that Yu-senpai might still be in danger after he leaves... The other is the fact that he was not the only person seen on the Midnight Channel.”</p><p><em>The other person on the TV… </em>Yu had been so focused on his own safety that he had focused less on the other person. How could he have overlooked that? </p><p>“Oh, right... So even if Senpai is safe right now, that other person is still out there somewhere...” Rise went quiet as she thought. She suddenly thought of something. “Hey… even though the other person was attacking Senpai, we don't know what their true feelings are. Like when we saw Namatame-san on TV, right? We just saw what we expected to see... There's a chance this other person could actually be in danger too...”</p><p>The suggestion only made things more complicated. Naoto sighed. “The only way to know for sure is to continue checking the Midnight Channel when it rains. It's the only way we have a chance of seeing a clear picture.”</p><p>Yu shook his head. If they continued to wait, he might leave before something happened. “That won’t work.” He told them.</p><p>“Yu’s right. It isn't supposed to rain before Yu has to leave... We don't have time to wait anymore.” Yosuke agreed.</p><p>“Then if we're gonna go, we gotta do it now.” Kanji suggested.</p><p>“Are you really okay with this, Sensei?” Teddie looked at him with a deep concern. “You know what could happen to you if we go over there... right?” </p><p>Yu nodded. It only made sense that he most likely would have to face his other self if he went to the other side after being on the Midnight Channel... He would be lying if he wasn't a little more than anxious. </p><p>“You worry too much, Teddie!” Chie butted in. “Leader's already got his Persona. That's proof that he's already faced all his own stuff, isn't it?” Chie glanced over to him expectantly. </p><p>“That’s right.” Yu assured them. He was their leader, no matter what he needed to do his best. That included facing himself if he needed. He knew very well the consequences if he rejected his Shadow. </p><p>“See? You should know he's tougher than that! We can do this.” Chie encouraged the group.</p><p>Yosuke nodded with a smile. “She's right, you know. Shadow-fighting is kinda what we do. If it comes down to that, we got your back, partner.”</p><p>Yu smiled. His words seemed to ease the group’s fears. Well most of them…</p><p>“If you're sure about this...” Naoto sighed a bit worried. It was clear she still had her doubts. “Then we should prepare ourselves for the worst, and go. Let's not waste any more time.”</p><p>"Alright let's go."</p><p>They were going to enter the TV world once more to resolve this mystery once and for all.  </p><hr/><p>The moment that they hopped into the other side, Yu felt something was off. He felt <em>empty.</em> As if...<em> Are my personas gone? </em> A sense of dread filled him. He took a deep breath. He needed to refocus.As he tried to bury his rising anxiety, Rise scanned the area with Kanzeon, her persona.</p><p>“Guys... there's something here!” Rise shouted surprised. Her voice snapped Yu out of his thoughts. </p><p><em>Get it together. It was just a feeling. </em>He turned over to Rise. “Are you sure?” Yu turned to Rise.</p><p>She nodded. “Positive! When Teddie and I checked this place out before there was nothing. It didn't feel at all like this...”  </p><p>“What does it feel like?” Naoto asked with a worried expression.</p><p>Rise frowned, her brows tensing. “I don't know. It feels sort of... flickery. Presences blinking in and out...” She paused for a moment as she tried to feel around again. “Huh, that's really weird. Usually people only feel like this if I don't know them very well. I feel like I need more information on this person to be able to find them, but...”</p><p>“But the person on the Midnight Channel was Yu-senpai. We know him quite well.” Naoto pointed out.</p><p>Rise agreed. “That's why I said it was weird... There's something else, too. A strong, powerful presence...”</p><p>“Hmmm... Let me try!” Teddie jumped in and wandered along the perimeter of the area, nose up as he sniffed the stagnant air. Teddie stopped and his eyes widened. “Yikes! Rise-chan wasn't kidding... There's a whopper in here! It's gotta be a Shadow!”</p><p>The word echoed in Yu’s brain. He took another deep breath. He shouldn't have been surprised.</p><p>“Yes, that's it! That's what it feels like. You know those powerful Shadows that appeared after we all faced ours? It feels exactly like one of those.” Rise explained.</p><p>“Looks like we missed one, then. Was there someplace we forgot about? A place where you didn't come back to fight a powerful Shadow...?” Kanji asked.</p><p>“Now that you mention it... We never went back there after we beat Adachi, did we? It's been a long time. Who knows what could be there now...”</p><p>Yu frowned in thought and then looked over to Rise. “But what about the other presence? The one that's weaker?”</p><p>Rise shook her head slightly ashamed. “Sorry... I really can't tell what it is exactly...”</p><p>It took a minute for Yu to decide what to do next. He couldn’t ignore the presence. He gave a nod to himself and then spoke to his team. “We have to go check out the presences. Rise lead the way.”</p><p>The team agreed, a strong sense of determination in them.</p><p>With that they set off into the fog. Yu led the group behind Rise and Teddie as they guided them. As they walked, they began to see the outline of a building coming into the view ahead of them. The shape of it was familiar.</p><p>“Wait a minute. Isn't that the train station?” Yosuke spoke coming over to Yu’s side.</p><p>When they moved closer, Yu realized Yosuke was right. The building exterior was run down and deserted, but it was unmistakably Yasoinaba Station.</p><p>“Guys, this is really creepy...” Chie muttered. “Do you really think there's some kind of powerful Shadow in there?”</p><p>Yu glanced over to Rise, who stood back to summon her Persona. “Let me check.” She scanned the area for a few moments trying to determine if this is the right place. “Mmm... There's definitely someone in there, but it's hard to get a read on them... Let's be really careful, okay?” She looked over to Yu. He gave her a nod.</p><p>“Alright. Let’s take an initial look around and then decide what to do next.” Yu instructed them.</p><hr/><p>The train station was dark. The broken and flickering fluorescent bulbs giving brief glimpses of the area. What Yu could see was disgusting and horrible. The place was just as neglected as the exterior, dust and debris littered the floor. The walls and ceiling cracked and crumbling.The air was stale and dusty. </p><p>“This place looks like it's been abandoned for a long time. The real station doesn't look anything like this...” Yukiko muttered.</p><p>“It looks a bit different than the other areas we've been, too... I mean, it's pretty small. Doesn't it seem like there's only one floor?” Yosuke asked as they made their way into the center.</p><p>“Hang on...” Everyone halted at Rise’s words. She took a moment to summon Kanzeon again and scan the area. “Whoa! Someone's definitely in here. I'm sure of it!”</p><p>“Can you tell where they are?” Yu asked her.</p><p>Rise gave a hesitant nod. “Yeah, but... there's something weird about them... I feel that powerful presence, but there are others, too. Like one bright light outshining weaker ones...”</p><p>“Others?” Yosuke pressed her, confused.</p><p>“Ughhh, I don't know, okay!” Rise huffed in frustration. “I'm doing my best. This is really weird! There's another level below us. It feels like they're down there.”</p><p>“Below? Doesn't look like there's any stairs here to me.” Kanji explained as he started pacing around a bit.</p><p>Naoto tilted her head as she followed Kanji. “There must be access to the lower level somewhere nearby. Maybe a maintenance hatch?” She turned back to Yu. “We should look around.” Yu nodded. </p><p>The group fanned out and dug through the trash and debris, searching for a way to reach the lower floors. They looked under the collapsed benches or behind the abandoned ticket counters but they found nothing. Yu sighed and then returned to the center to meet with the others.</p><p>“This can’t be right.” Naoto spoke up, still glancing around the space. “Did we miss something?”</p><p>“Miss what?” Yosuke gave a frustrated sigh and stretched himself out. “This place isn't that big. The only other way out of the room we found was the air vents, but they're way too high to reach…What's going on?” Yosuke glanced over to Yu for guidance.</p><p>Yu glanced over to his team. He could tell by their demeanor that they were beginning to wear down. It was strange. They were wearing their glasses so they should have been fine. <em>There must be something else at work. </em>Yu felt his own fatigue set in. <em>There’s no way we can keep going. We should go back. </em>Yu turned around and felt a shiver run up his spine. “We shouldn’t be here. Let’s go back.”</p><p>“Agreed. This is highly unusual.” Naoto seconded. The others seemed to be a bit hesitant to anything more. </p><p>“Is it gonna be okay if we leave, though? There could be some bad stuff going on here. I don't feel right leaving one of these areas unexplored...” Yosuke hesitated to go back.</p><p>Kanji sighed, rubbing his shoulder. “Well we ain't doin' any good wandering around up here like morons. Let's get out of here and think of a better way to do this.”</p><p>Everyone started to make their way to exit, but as they did…</p><p>“H-Hey, what is this...?” Rise told.</p><p>When Yu looked, the entrance door wasn’t there anymore.</p><p>“What the--? This IS where we came in. I'm sure of it! Is this a maze of some kind...?” Chie ran over to the wall.</p><p>Yosuke followed. “No way... Are we stuck here?!</p><p>Yu stared at the empty wall in disbelief. His blood growing cold. <em>This can’t be happening… </em>He turned to Teddie. "Teddie, can you use Traesto to warp us out of here?" Teddie nodded with a grin. </p><p>“Come, Kamui!" Teddie summoned his Persona. Everyone watched eagerly for Teddie to act. </p><p>A bright light engulfed them… but when it fades… “It didn’t work.” Yu whispered quietly. They still stood there. The wall mocked Yu. </p><p>“Huh?! What happened?!” Teddie stood shocked.</p><p>Yosuke winced. “This area must count as the ‘entrance’... why'd you have to get our hopes up like that?!”</p><p>“Y-You mean we can’t get out of here?!” Rise started to panic.</p><p>“Don't panic.” Naoto told everyone, looking very worried herself. “We should check the other walls. Perhaps we got turned around earlier when we were searching for the stairs.”</p><p>“Y-Yeah. Let's all stay calm and have another look around...” Yukiko agreed.</p><p>The rest of the group started to fan out, but Yu… Yu kept glancing at the empty wall. <em>I know this is where it was… Where did it go?</em></p><p>“You noticed too, huh?” Yu turned around to see Yosuke standing near him. “We didn't get turned around or anything like that. The door was right here a few minutes ago.”</p><p>Yu turned back at the wall. <em>This isn’t good. </em>He felt his chest tighten, like the air around him has suddenly grown heavier.</p><p>“H-hey, are you all right? You're white as a sheet...” Yosuke walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to steady Yu. His eyes were alight with fear, but there was a layer of concern for Yu there too. Yu would’ve thought that this would ease his own concern, but right now… <em>How could I have led them here so carelessly? I'm their leader I should've... </em></p><p>Yu tensed as a faint sound stirred nearby. <em>Is someone whispering? </em> Yu glanced around nervously. He thought it might have been one person… but then as they grew louder for a moment he recognized that it was definitely more than one person. Before Yu could say something, the whispers stopped.</p><p>“W-what was that?” Yosuke glanced down at the floor, pale.</p><p><em>He must have heard it too… </em>Yu took a deep breath. “Sounded like it was coming from below us…” He told him.</p><p>Yosuke glanced up to him. “Come on, Yu. Let’s  either find a way down or find that door so we can get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Yu nodded in agreement. He needed to get over the bad feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. <em>I can’t disappoint him… I need to be strong. I’m the leader I have to show them I am capable.</em> The tightness in his chest intensified. <strong><em>What if they knew you were afraid? What if they knew you didn’t know what to do? </em> </strong>Yu suddenly felt dizzy as new thoughts hit him. He did his best to maintain his balance.</p><p>At the same time, Chie’s screams echo through the space. Yu snapped out of his dizziness and hurried over to where the screaming originated. Everyone else joined them too. Yu glanced over make sure that everyone was ok. No one was missing that was good. </p><p>“What happened?! Is everyone ok?” He asked. He glanced over, everyone was accounted for and Chie... Chie stood in front of a door. </p><p>
  <em>How long has that been here? </em>
</p><p>“Okay, this door definitely wasn't here before... right?” Rise asked her.</p><p>“Never mind that! I just saw someone go through it!” Chie shouted, nearly trembling.</p><p>Yukiko glanced over to the door. “Someone else? Was it one of the people Rise-chan sensed earlier?”</p><p>“I don't know who it was! He was wearing a mask... I was just taking a look over here and I saw him standing in front of the door!” She grew a little embarrassed. “He ran away when I screamed...”</p><p>“A mask...? Think it was a Shadow?” Kanji scratched his head, confused.</p><p>Rise frowned. “It seems weird for a Shadow to run away just because someone screamed at it.” Rise turned to Yu, determined. “Whoever it was, we gotta go after him!”</p><p>“This may be the lead we're looking for.” Naoto continued. “If we go now, we may be able to catch up to him and find out what's happening here.”</p><p>“I don't like this... This place feels dangerous. My fur is all standing on end! Sensei, be careful...” Teddie shivered in fear.</p><p>Yu took another deep breath. He didn’t want to go further in but they had to learn more. He stepped forward and opened the door, a staircase leading down on the other side. A shiver ran through him as he stared down into darkness. <em>There’s no other option. </em>Yu reminded himself as they went down to the lower level in search of the Masked Man Chie saw.</p><p>The next area was an abandoned subway tunnel below the train station. The lighting here was a little better, but it also made it very clear how abandoned the area was. </p><p>“Strange.” Yukiko muttered. “There's nothing like this in the station back in Inaba...”</p><p>“Hello? Is anyone down here?” Chie called out. “Sorry I screamed at you...”</p><p>There’s no response to her shout.</p><p>The longer they walked the more Yu started to think about the train tracks. <em>This part isn’t Inaba station…</em> It started dawn on him. He had seen a track like this before… in the city… It dawns on him where they are. This place <em>was </em>his. </p><p>As he thought this, the whispering started again. It’s much closer this time and there are definitely distinct voices. Though Yu couldn’t make out what they were saying.</p><p>“Those creepy whispers again?” Yosuke looked around. “It sounds like a bunch of people... Come to think of it... is that what was on the Midnight Channel?”</p><p>“Yeah... it was more than one person... Whoa, watch out! Something's over there!” Rise shouted and pointed ahead. Yu glanced over to where she pointed.</p><p>The figure that stood there was what Yu was dreading to run into. His shadow.</p><p><em><strong>“Don't come this way! Please, you have to go back.”</strong></em> The shadow pleaded with them, fear in its eyes.</p><p>“Yu-kun… that's...”</p><p>“No way...”</p><p>Yu held his breath. He knew this was coming… the Midnight Channel… the Station… the empty feeling in his soul… but to see his Shadow in front of him… Yu winced.</p><p><em><strong>“Didn't you hear me?”</strong></em> The shadow shouted at them.<strong><em> “You have to get out of here! If he catches you, he'll--!”</em></strong></p><p>From behind the Shadow, you saw the flash of a sword. It struck the Shadow in the back, cutting it down effortlessly. Yu suddenly felt a pain shoot through his spin and he collapsed onto the ground across from his Shadow, who now laid oozing onto the track.</p><p>Yu glanced up to see who had struck him. “That's him! That's the guy I saw! Yu-kun!” Chie shouted.</p><p>The figure was definitely masked, but Yu’s heart stopped as he stared at him further.</p><p>The Yasogami uniform… He didn’t quite understand how it was possible, but he knew it to be true. This was his Shadow too.</p><p>“There are two of them.” Yu stumbled back up, the pain fading.</p><p>“Another Sensei?! What's going on?!” Teddie nearly screamed.</p><p>The masked Shadow watched Yu carefully. It seemed to be waiting for him to act. Yu stepped forward, reaching out with one hand. But before he could say anything, it faded away, disappearing further into the tunnel.</p><p>Yu glanced over to the body of the other Shadow as it fizzled away. He felt a little weaker now. <em>Wait was that one of my… personas?</em></p><p>            ====================================</p><p>“H-Hey! Where'd it go?” Yukiko asked surprised.</p><p>Kanji looked at Yu even more confused. “Both of them were Shadows...? Is that even possible?”</p><p>Yosuke glanced over to him too. “Yu...what's going on? Was that really your Shadow?!”</p><p>Yu clenched his jaw and then nodded. “Yes.”</p><p>“ I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that...” Yosuke admitted.</p><p>“So the guy with the mask is really... Yu-kun's Shadow?  Why is there more than one?! I don't understand...” Chie asked.</p><p>Naoto went over to Yu, clearly thinking through what she was about to say. “It's certainly possible. The Midnight Channel has been showing more than one person, after all... Two aspects of the same Shadow, perhaps...? Or something else...?” She casted a doubtful look at Yu. Yu tensed. “ Personally, I'm disturbed that it hasn't said much yet. There's no way to tell what it wants. Senpai, we could be in very real danger here. Is there anything you can think of that might help us?”</p><p>Yu found his tongue tied. He didn’t have a direct answer for her and he didn't want to make assumptions if he wasn't sure. Still... <em>Is it possible that… </em>He didn’t complete the thought. Naoto frowned and backed down. It didn't help the guilt building in his chest.</p><p>“C-C’mon, we have to keep going.” Chie stepped in to break the tension. “Maybe if we can get the one with the mask to talk, we'll figure this out.”</p><p>“Yeah... guess we don't got a choice, huh?” Kanji sighed. “We can't just leave it here. Whatever it is, you gotta face it sometime, Senpai.”</p><p>Yu nodded. They were right. They started to walk, his mind lingering on the encounter. He trusted his friends, but he still didn’t want his shadow to expose whatever weakness it unearths from his psyche.  <em>They need me too much right now…</em></p><p>After a while of walking without seeing his Shadow, Yu ended up walking along side Yosuke. “This is kinda messed up, huh?” Yosuke told him. He gave him a smile and nudge. “Don't worry though, we'll be here with you. It's the least we can do after you helped all of us beat our Shadows.” Yu remained quiet, still tensed. Yosuke noticed and spoke with a softer concern. “By the way, are you feeling better? You didn't look so hot upstairs. I was worried... “ He sighed and Yu glanced over to him. “I think I get it though. Honestly, you're doing a way better job of keeping it together than me. It's taking everything I have not to freak out right now.” Yosuke admitted.</p><p><em><strong>“Don’t let your fear get the better of you... There’s too much at stake for that.”</strong></em>  Yu’s voice echoed from further up the cave.</p><p>Yu shivered as they saw his Shadow up ahead. The shadow’s expression is more confident than the other one, a friendly smile on his lips. He held a sword in his hand.</p><p>“He's still alive!” Yukiko shouted. “Wait. Is he different somehow...?” </p><p>“Follow me! I’ll show you the way out.” The Shadow gestured to them.</p><p>Yu frowned. The Shadow’s entire attitude is different. It was braver, bolder than the one they had met before. </p><p> “We'll find our own way out when we're ready.” Naoto asserted and then spoke carefully to the Shadow. “In the meantime, you can help us by telling us what you want.”</p><p><em><strong>“Don't be ridiculous! I've led us this far, haven't I? C’mon just trust me.”</strong> </em>The Shadow told them. </p><p>“You expect us to TRUST you? You're a Shadow!” Yosuke shouted at him. “We've fought enough of you to know how this works. Tell us what we're up against, and then maybe we'll talk.”</p><p>The Shadow glanced at Yosuke and its smile dropped. It sighed and crossed its arm.</p><p><em><strong>“You're right. I can't expect you to trust me if you know nothing about me.”</strong></em> The Shadow thought for a moment and then after a sigh he turned back to Naoto. <em><strong>“All right. I'll tell you everything.”</strong></em></p><p>Yu felt a cold chill hit. <em>No...</em></p><p>Before anyone could make a move, the Masked Shadow emerged out of thin air and lunged at the one who had been talking to them. The Shadow defended itself for a moment and then turned back to the group. “Don’t worry! I'll hold him off! Get out of here!” It didn’t last long.</p><p>The Masked Shadow’s blade sliced through it in an instant. Yu winced in pain as the sliced shadow fell to the ground and died as the last one did. Yu felt another piece of himself fall away.</p><p>The Masked Shadow turned to Yu and stared again. Yu’s heart raced as he waited for it to engage. But he didn’t. Instead the Masked Shadow turned around and walked away, disappearing again into the shadows.                                   </p><p>“What the hell is going on?! Was that a third Shadow? How many ARE there?!” Chie shouted confused.</p><p>Yosuke quietly turned to Yu, clearly growing pale. “Hey... Yu... If a Shadow is something that turns into a Persona when you control it... isn't that bad news for you? How many Personas do you have, anyway?”</p><p><em>Too many… </em>Yu clenched his jaw even more. His hypothesis was right.</p><p>“That's right... Dealing with regular Shadows is taxing enough, but Yu-senpai's unique Persona ability may mean he's in even more danger.” Naoto finally pieced two and two together.</p><p>“Crap, what if we have to fight it? Going up against ONE Shadow is a nightmare. Who knows how many could be down here?” Kanji sighed worried. In fact, everyone on the team seemed worried.</p><p><em>They’re right. They can’t defeat them… I just have to accept it… no matter what. </em>Yu tried to keep the thought in mind. Letting his Shadow get out of hand could get messy very quickly.</p><p>“I smell the Sensei with the mask up ahead! Let’s make sure he doesn’t get away this time!” Teddie told the group.</p><p>Rise and Teddie led the way through the tunnel.</p><p>The group walked through the abandoned tracks together until they came to a pitfall in the tunnel floor. In the distance they could see where the tracks would continue through, a light on the other side. But they couldn’t progress any further where the ground gave way. The tracks broke off and jut out into the air above the chasm. Yu glanced down, it was impossible to tell how far the chasm went.</p><p>Near the edge stood the Masked Shadow, cornered and alone.</p><p><em><strong>“Stop. Don't come any closer.”</strong> </em>The Masked Shadow spoke cautiously.</p><p>“Your behaviour has been highly unusual. You're a Shadow, correct? You're just like the others, but you haven't said anything yet. Who are you? And what do you want?” Naoto questioned it and took a step forward.</p><p>The Masked Shadow stepped back in response, closer to the edge of the fissure. <strong><em>“I said don't come any closer! I'll do it... I'll jump...”</em></strong></p><p>“Hey, don't do anything rash!” Rise shouted scared. “We just want to talk.”</p><p>Yu heard movement behind them and glanced back. The Scared Shadow from before emerging from behind a pillar. <em><strong>“It's dangerous here... Hurry... go back before it's too late!”</strong></em></p><p>As it speaks, the Bold Shadow appeared from a pillar on the other side of the tunnel. <strong><em>“What are you guys doing?! I told you to follow my orders and get out of here, but you didn't listen... Why wouldn't you obey an order? You decided I'd be your leader, didn't you?”</em></strong></p><p>“L-Look out! They're everywhere!” Teddie shouted horrified.</p><p>Another Shadow appears further down the tunnel… And another… There were eight in total. <em>The number of my Persona slots. </em>Yu winced feeling his energy slowly draining.</p><p>“What... What is this...? Senpai...!” Rise glanced over to Yu. Instead another Shadow answered and looked at Yu.</p><p>The Third Shadow replied with a smile. <em><strong>“We're all you. ‘Facades used to overcome life's hardships.’ We're the faces you present to others when you interact with the world. As long as we're here, you'll never have to show your real face to anyone.”</strong></em></p><p>Yu shivered. Yosuke stared at it, confused. “His... real face...?”</p><p>A Fourth Shadow nodded. <em><strong>“’Leader’, ‘Senpai’, ‘Partner’... ‘Sensei’, ‘Big bro’... People want me to be all kinds of things, but...I was never strong enough to be any of them. I couldn't live up to any of those expectations. At least, not until I got my Personas. Then pretending to be strong became much, much easier.”</strong></em> </p><p>“You weren't ‘pretending’ at all!” Chie shouted at Yu. “You really did help all of us. We never could have come this far without you...”</p><p>The Bold Shadow smiled. <em><strong>“Do you think I didn't know that? It was simple, really. I figured out what each of you needed from me, turned it into a mask, and wore it for you.”</strong></em> His smile shifted and seemed more forced as he continued. <em><strong>“Underneath, I was as weak and useless as I always was. But that's not what you needed me to be... So no matter what, I had to keep that part of me hidden away. No matter what, I couldn't allow you to see my own weakness. What if you thought you couldn't rely on me anymore? Without that... I'm worthless.”</strong></em></p><p><em>I'm worthless...? </em>Yu felt a sharp ping in his chest.</p><p>“That isn't true!” Rise told him. “Senpai... your worth isn't determined by how useful you are to people... Don't say things like that!”</p><p>The Bold Shadow stopped smiling and went quiet. It stopped for a moment and then nodded. <em><strong>“....... All right. If you say so...”</strong></em></p><p>The Shadow’s submissive behavior was surprising. Yu and the others were so used to Shadows lashing out at the slightest provocation, but these seem… agreeable… <em>too</em> agreeable.</p><p>
  <em>Just like me. </em>
</p><p>“Huh. Not used to Shadows just sorta givin' in like that...” Kanji explained.</p><p>The Bold Shadow tilted it’s head confused. <strong><em>“I don't understand. Isn't that what you want?”</em></strong></p><p>Kanji tensed and then rubbed the back of his neck. “Well... I, uh... I guess?”</p><p>The Scared Shadow, the first one they met, spoke next. <strong><em>“Then why…?”</em></strong> </p><p>The Bold Shadow continued trying to smile again. <em><strong>“This is the me I'm happiest being. Never sharing my true thoughts. Always going along with what other people want. I quietly took care of Nanako, I willingly became your leader... I even let my parents abandon me out here in the middle of nowhere without so much as a word of complaint. The perfect, compliant son I’ve always been! Always too obedient to argue when it was time to move yet again to another strange place!”</strong></em> The Bold Shadow went on. Yu tensed. Everything was true. The frown of the Bold Shadow disappeared. <em><strong>“But it wasn't because I wanted to do any of those things... It was because I was too weak to stand up for myself. I'm selfish, and cowardly...”</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>“But if you saw me that way... there's no way you'd want to stay with me...”</strong></em> The Scared Shadow continued the thought.</p><p>“Senpai...” Naoto began worriedly. “we all have that kind of weakness inside us. It hurts to let others see you as you really are, but the strongest bonds are built on that kind of trust and honesty.”</p><p>The Bold Shadow continued to smile, too obediently, too forced. <em><strong>“I know that. I spent all year helping other people navigate their problems...”</strong></em></p><p><em><strong>“So why... Why hasn't anyone tried to do the same for me?”</strong> </em>The Scared Shadow looked like it was about to cry.</p><p>Yu felt himself shake. This is what he thought. He could feel it. "Stop it." Yu muttered. He didn't want to hear anymore.</p><p><em><strong>"Stop it! Stop admitting all of this! I'll kill you if you don't stop!”</strong> </em>The Masked Shadow screamed and stormed past the group, lashing out at the Shadows slicing the Scared Shadow in two. Yu collapsed as the Masked Shadow dragged the Bold One back over the edge and tossed it over. “I hate you! I hate ALL OF YOU! Don't tell them what we're really like! They can't know!!”</p><p>Yu looked up. <em>This is the one… This is my true Shadow. </em>If he could get close to it… maybe he could… he winced, unable to stand.</p><p>Just as he was processing this, Yosuke brushed past him and made his way towards the Masked Shadow. The other Shadows make no attempt to stop him and simply go quiet. <em>Wait what he’s he doing? </em> His true Shadow took a step back.</p><p><strong><em>“Wait Yosuke!”</em></strong> Yu shouted, feeling his Shadow echo the same words. Yu felt another energy drain and collapsed onto all fours. He watched fearfully as Yosuke stepped towards the True Shadow.</p><p><em><strong>“Stay back!”</strong></em> The True Shadow shouted, starting to tremble. <em><strong>“I mean it. I'll...”</strong></em></p><p>“Yu... That's enough.” Yosuke spoke. The space going quiet as his determined tone. Yu stared as Yosuke met the Masked Shadow’s gaze. “Don't let these other fake Shadows tell us how you feel. THIS is the one we need to hear it from. THIS is the one <em>I </em>want to hear from. I don't want to see the facade you show to the world -- I want to see YOU.”</p><p><em>Yosuke… </em>The Masked Shadow cowered dangerously close to the edge of the chasm.</p><p>“So take off that mask and show us your true face!” Yosuke shouted. The words pulled Yu down. His chest tightened. Yosuke reached toward it, but it doesn’t move. As Yosuke hooked his fingers on the edge of the mask, Yu should’ve felt better… should’ve felt more willing to see his inner truth… instead… instead he began to fear it even more. <em>What would he see under there? </em>He couldn't bear to use Yosuke. <em>Not Yosuke. </em></p><p>“WAIT YOSUKE STOP!” Yu screamed with a strained voice. At his scream, The True Shadow finally recoiled at Yu's scream and seizes Yosuke by the throat. He lifts him from the ground with effortless strength.</p><p>“Gkk!” </p><p><em><strong>“I don’t want to hurt you. Please believe me! It’s just... If you saw the real me... If you knew what I was really like...”</strong> </em>The Masked Shadow’s voice trailed off in a pleading tone.</p><p>“Okay, that's enough! Drop him or we're gonna drop you!” Chie stepped in and summoned her Persona. “Come, Suzuka Gongen!!”</p><p>However, she only gets halfway before the Shadow closest to her steps in and jabbed her in the gut with the hilt of its sword. Chie doubled over, winded.</p><p>“Chie!” Yukiko hurried over to her. “That does it…” Yukiko summoned up her persona.</p><p>The Masked Shadow sighed and raised his other hand to command the other Shadows. <em><strong>“Enough of this!”</strong></em></p><p>The remaining Shadows move as one to incapacitate Yu’s friends, swords drawn and ready to strike if any of them made sudden movements.</p><p>Yu watched in horror. There was nothing he could do. <em>It's all my fault. This is all my fault...</em></p><p><em><strong>“None of you understand.”</strong></em> The Masked Shadow snapped. Yu glancing over to him, shaking and overwhelmed. <em><strong>“The faces I show to you are as much for your protection as it is my own. It's better that you never know the real me.”</strong></em></p><p>“P-Please let them go! I-“ Yu’s voice trailed off in a broken plead.</p><p>The Masked Shadow brushed him off in a condescending tone. <em><strong>“It's too late for that. They've seen how two-faced I am. They know I'm not what I pretend to be. I can't ever let them go knowing that. You've already seen too much-“</strong></em></p><p>“--Ngh... Screw that...!” </p><p>Before the Shadow could stop him, Yosuke reached out and ripped the mask from its face. Yu and the Shadow screamed. Yosuke fell to the ground as the Shadow covered itself. Yosuke clutched his neck, gasping for air. </p><p>Yu felt tears starting to well up. The Shadow tried to hide from his sight, but it’s no use. He's seen its face… <em>They’ve all seen it. </em></p><p>The Shadow glanced down, dropping his hand from its face. There was no hiding it now. It turned to Yu. Its yellow eyes were vacant, skin cracked and fractured like a porcelain doll… Beneath the chips and cracks there was nothing but a hollow void.</p><p><em><strong>“Don't... Don't look at me…”</strong></em> The Shadow’s voice cracked as it cried. Yu felt similar tears fall down his face. The Shadow turned away.</p><p>Yu tried to stand. But the Shadow had drained more of his energy, he collapsed back onto his knees. The tears wouldn’t stop. Yosuke walked over to the Shadow and gently turned it around so he could stare at it.                                               </p><p>“Idiot... There's nothing wrong with you.” Yosuke glanced from the Shadow to Yu. Yu froze under Yosuke’s gaze. “This is just like it was with all of our Shadows, too. Why wouldn't we accept you when you've already accepted us?”</p><p><em><strong>“Acceptance...?”</strong></em> Yu’s Shadow glanced over to Yu’s friends, who were watching fearfully. It took a few steps forward only a foot or so away from Yu. Yu’s tears stopped. <em><strong>“That's what you all needed from me, wasn't it?”</strong> </em>Yu felt a feeling of frustration rise in his chest. Yu clenched his jaw as his Shadow continued.<em><strong> “The real me never mattered to begin with. I could have been anyone, as long as I didn't reject you. So that's what I did... I made myself ‘anyone’...”</strong></em> Its broken face twisted in anger. <em><strong>“I made myself the person you needed! I suppressed the real me -- all the worthless parts you didn't need. And now I don't need them anymore either.</strong></em></p><p>“Senpai... you know that's not true, right?” Rise called to him. “No matter what the ‘real you’ is like, you've still helped us a lot. We'd still want to know you...”</p><p>Teddie chimmed in. “That's right! No matter how long it takes, we'll never give up! We'll keep trying to get to know you, Sensei. No matter what!”</p><p>Yu glanced from his friends to his Shadow. The Shadow continued. <em><strong>“That may be true... You're the first ones to even try to see what's underneath my mask, let alone succeed. I didn't want this to happen...”</strong></em></p><p>Yu’s heart raced as he felt a strange feeling overwhelm him. <em>What's he planning...</em></p><p>His Shadow continued. <em><strong>“I tried so hard to be perfect, to be everything you wanted, so that you would never want to see me as anything else. I loved the way you look at me, with such respect and admiration... I can't bear to lose that.” The Shadow started to inch back to the edge of the chasm. “I was so close... All I had to do was make it until I was back in the city... And then I could go back to being an empty shell, without anyone ever being the wiser...But you ruined that. Now there's nowhere left to hide.So... this is the end.”</strong></em></p><p>In an instant another Shadow grabbed Yosuke away from Yu and His Shadow. “Yosuke!” Yu managed to shout as his own Shadow grabbed onto him.</p><p><em><strong>“This is what you want. To run, and run, and escape the shame of them seeing what a pathetic, useless, cowardly piece of shit you are. That's fine. I'll give you want you want. I'll take you somewhere they'll never be able to follow. There'll be nothing left for them to see... or for you to hide.”</strong> </em>The Shadow sneered at him. Yu clawed at the Shadow to try and escape as it hoisted him off the ground and into the air. It shifted itself and dangled him over the edge of the pit.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t Look at me… don’t come any closer… </em>
</p><p>Yu hated those words. Everyone depended on him so much. Maybe it was nice for him to pretend to be someone so amazing. Maybe he did learn to love the adoration, the way they looked up to him for everything… And maybe he was afraid for them to find out about him. He was afraid of losing Yosuke... Afraid of what would happen if he knew how much he loved him... about his insecurities underneath those facades. That’s he was nothing without his part to play.<em> And when he learns what will happen? When I’m not needed anymore... Who am I then…?</em></p><p>Yu stared into the Shadow’s soulless and empty eyes. He felt the Shadow’s grip slowly start to lax. Yu closed his eyes and shouted. “It’s true… It’ all true…” Yu did his best to keep from crying again as the Shadow moved him back onto the solid ground. “I’ve always tried to be perfect. To look like I had everything together... To prevent people from seeing my weaknesses… I... I like being needed... So I twisted myself for whatever people needed me to be. And I’m afraid of what will become of me when I leave... of who the real me is. I’m scared to know who that is.” Yu trembled.</p><p>“It's okay to be confused about the real you, Senpai.” Rise’s voice drew Yu’s attention. “There is no ‘real you’, remember?” She smiled.</p><p>“The parts of you that helped us... Whether you think of them as real or not, they're a part of how we see you.” Yukiko continued.</p><p>Chie nodded.”You can't expect us to believe all that was fake. All of these things are you!”</p><p>“The weak part of you is just that... “ Yosuke finally met his gaze with a smile. “It’s just one part. What makes it more important than all these other parts?”</p><p>Yu felt a bit embarrassed and then looked back to his Shadow, who waited expectedly.</p><p>“I know. You’re a part of me.”</p><p>The  Shadow smiled and nodded. A bright light engulfed it and the others  in the area. When it fades, the cards that held his Personas returned to him. Yu gave a sigh of relief. He felt whole again.                 </p><p>His friends hurried over to him. “We should head back. I suspect we may find the exit is where it should be again.” Naoto explained.</p><p>Rise nodded. “Seriously, let's get out of here. I don't sense any shadows above us. We should be safe.”</p><p>Yu smiled, but as he started to walk he felt himself stumble, on the verge of collapse. “Whoa! Careful, partner.” Yosuke caught Yu and steadied him. “It’s rough, huh?” He wrapped and arm around his waist. “You'll probably feel tired for a while just like we all did.” Yosuke’s voice softened into a soft whisper as they continued to walk. “Don't worry. I'll get you home.”</p><p><em>I love you Yosuke... </em>Yu’s heart, though worn, felt warm and at peace as he leaned into Yosuke’s support. He wasn't afraid anymore. He would tell Yosuke. He needed him to know the real him... no matter what. </p><p>When they returned to the real world, Yosuke helped him home. Yu slept better than he had in a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. March 18th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu recovers from his Dungeon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yu stirred for a while until he opened his eyes. He laid aching in his futon, staring up at the ceiling. The events of the day prior settling back into his memory.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I'm selfish, and cowardly... But if you saw me that way, there's no way you'd want to stay with me...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Yu groaned and turned over to hide in his covers. He didn’t want to admit that that was how he felt. Still he felt better now that he had. Like a tremendous weight has been lifted from his heart. As he thought back to what he had been through his thoughts wandered to Yosuke. He could still see the determination in Yosuke’s eyes as he ripped the mask from his Shadow. <em>I wonder how he’s doing… </em></p><p>Yu moved to grab his phone. When he opened it, he found several missed messages waiting for him.</p><p>
  <strong>Chie: I hope you're feeling better soon! Rest up, leader!!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Yukiko: You were brave yesterday. You earned a rest, Yu-kun.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Teddie:  i'm glad ur safe, sensei! do u need me 2 nurse u back 2 health?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rise: Senpaaaai~! Get well soon! ^o^ I know you'll be better in no time!!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Naoto: plz let us kno if we can help. u arent alone </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Kanji: Hang in there, Senpai! We're all here for you.</strong>
</p><p>He smiled and then looked at the last one. It was from Yosuke.</p><p>
  <strong>Yosuke: hey partner. how r u feelin? lemme know if ur ready to go out tmrw.i need 2 talk 2 u. get sum rest, k?</strong>
</p><p>Yu frowned. He didn’t want to waste one of his remaining days in Inaba, but he was too exhausted to move. Whether he liked it or not, he needed to spend the day to rest.   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. March 19th: The Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke met on the hill overlooking town.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Yu’s second to last day in Inaba. Per Yosuke’s request, Yu met him at the hill overlooking the town.</p><p>The two of them settled onto a bench.</p><p>“You bounced back from the other day pretty quick, huh? I told everyone not to worry about you so much, but they couldn't help it.” Yosuke flashed him a smile. “Man, don't they know anything about you?” Yosuke leaned back.</p><p>“But you do.” Yu smiled back. Yosuke nodded with a light chuckle.</p><p>Yosuke’s smile lowered as he continued on a more serious note. “Anyway, I wanted to apologize for not noticing something was up with you.”</p><p>“Yosuke it’s fine, really I—”</p><p>“—I know I'm not a mind reader or anything like that, but looking back, there were some pretty big signs.” Yosuke interrupted him. “I was just too wrapped up in my own stuff to pay much attention.” He took deep breath and leaned forward, keeping his gaze down as he speaks. “So, about your Shadow... Honestly, at first it really confused me. I didn't understand how there could be a side of you I hadn't seen yet. I got so mad at it for saying something like that... But... it was right. There are all kinds of sides of you I don't know about. And that's partly my fault.”</p><p><em>It’s not your fault. </em>Yu watched as Yosuke’s face twisted into a troubled expression.</p><p>“I depended on you way too much to solve my problems for me and I never took the time to really understand yours. But even so...” Yosuke straightened up. “I want to know these things about you. Good, bad, whatever...” He met Yu’s gaze. “I want to know the sides of you that you're afraid to show to other people.” He began to blush. “Because even if you think they're worthless... they're not to me.” Yosuke hesitated for a moment. “Actually, I wasn’t going to tell you this, but I think my stomach is going to permanently tie itself in knots if I don't get it out before you leave, so... Yu, I think I might be... I think I LIKE you… no I think I LOVE you.”</p><p>Yosuke stared at him mortified and red from ear to ear. <em>Did he just? </em> Yu’s heart skipped a beat. “Are you saying what I think you are?”</p><p>“Oh, c'mon, dude! What else could I be talking about?! D-Don't make this more awkward than it already is...” Yosuke grumbled and glanced away, embarrassed.</p><p>“I…” Yu’s mind suddenly crowded with a million different words. It must have been forever before he found something to say. Yosuke quietly and anxiously waiting for a response. “Y-Your special to me too. Yosuke I think I love you too.”</p><p>Yosuke’s eyes went wide. “Y-You remember that?” Yu nodded with a gentle smile. “Telling you that was kind of an accident, but once it was out there, I guess... I guess that's when I knew. But I really didn't expect that you'd...” Yosuke stammered, a nervous smile falling onto his lips.</p><p>Yu leaned in towards, Yosuke mirroring them seemingly without meaning to. As Yu pressed forward, they met in an almost accidental kiss. It only lasted a moment before Yosuke pulled away. Yu felt his face grow red. <em>I just kissed Yosuke…</em> The act had sent his heart racing. Yu glanced as Yosuke, who’s eyes were wide. Yosuke’s cheeks were even redder than Yu’s.</p><p>“Ooooookay. Yeah. That was weird.  I mean, not WEIRD weird, just—” He placed a hand on his neck, his voice rising. “It's not quite how I thought it'd be... I-I mean, I wasn't thinking about...!”</p><p>Yu frowned a little with a gentle tilt of his head. “No Good?”</p><p>Yosuke shook his head embarrassed. “N-No! That’s not it at all! It’s more like…” Yosuke tried to calm himself as he spoke. “I guess it’s weird how NOT weird it was.” He muttered. “It… just felt right.”</p><p>Yu gave him a smile and let his hand intertwine with Yosuke’s. Yosuke eased into his grip and finally smiled back. “Partners?” Yu asked him. Yosuke spoke with rosy cheeks.</p><p>“Partners.” Yosuke nodded, his voice soft. His eyes glanced down to where their hands intertwined. “Guess we should be heading back soon… If I keep you out too long, Dojima-san will really let me have it. Not to mention Nanako-chan.”</p><p>“They’ll understand since we’ve only got one more day.” Yu assured him as he tightened his hand around Yosuke’s. Yosuke smiled and then leaned against Yu, turning to watch the town over the hill.</p><p>“Good. I don’t want to go home just yet…”</p><hr/><p>After spending some more time enjoying each other’s company on the hill, Yosuke walked Yu home. Hand in Hand. Yu gave Yosuke a gentle kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight.</p><p>Nanako was waiting for him at the front door. “Ah! Big bro!” She stared at him tired and a little scared. “Dad called. He said he's on his way home from work, so I was waiting for him...I thought I heard something scary outside...”</p><p>“It’s alright Nanako. I’m here. Your father is just a little late that’s all.” Yu assured her and walked her inside.</p><p>The two sat at the table. Nanako rubbing her eyes sleepily. “It makes me worried when you and Dad aren't home... It used to be okay, but... now it feels scary...” Her lower lip quivered as if she would cry any moment.</p><p>Yu watched her, his heart hurting. “Do you need a hug?” She nodded and stood up, running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck.</p><p>“Big bro…” Nanako muttered into his chest.</p><p>
  <em>"Big bro"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"People want me to be all kinds of things, but..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was never strong enough to be any of them. I couldn't live up to any of those expectations..."</em>
</p><p>The words of his Shadow still cut deep into Yu. Yu wrapped his arms around her and patted her reassuringly. It was true that he did say all kinds of things for people’s approval… <em>But not this. I do this because I want to.</em></p><p>A few minutes later, the front door opened. “I'm back. Hey, Yu, Nanako. Were you waiting up for me?” Dojima walked into the room. His face worried as he saw the two. “...Is everything okay?!”</p><p>“Dad!” Nanako flew over to Dojima’s side and clung to him.</p><p>“Hi, Nanako... Sorry I'm so late. I'm home now. Okay?” He told her.</p><p>She nodded with sniffle. “Okay...”</p><p>“You must be tired, huh? It's way past your bedtime.” Dojima smiled at her. “Come on. Let's get you to bed.” Dojima looked over to Yu. “You go on up to bed. I'll take it from here. Thanks for looking after her, big bro.”</p><p>Yu nodded with a smile and watched as Dojima took Nanako to her room. Dojima’s praise lingered in Yu. He wondered how long it would take before doing things for the approval of others no longer occurred to him… before he could just… be himself. <em>Whoever that is. </em>But for the first time possible he felt as it was actually possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. March 20th: That Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu and Yosuke spend some time after their final fight.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so...  After a year of tirelessly pursuing the truth, Yu had finally discovered and defeated the source of the fog, and the Midnight Channel.</p><p>Izanami, who questioned whether mankind preferred difficult truths over comfortable falsehoods...</p><p>The one who created the Midnight Channel, a window that reflects what people believe and wish to see... the one who granted Yu the power to enter that world and prove the strength of humanity's conviction. The Investigation team’s triumph over her  finally resolved the mystery they sought to unravel.</p><p>The battle was difficult... But the strength of their bonds prevailed. Yu’s friends risked their lives to protect him from Izanami's final attack. And his connections to them allowed him to stand up and keep fighting. Together, they reached a conclusion none of them could have hoped to achieve alone.</p><p>Yu understand the emergence of his own Shadow now...</p><p>Other people had such contradictory ideas about who he was that they inevitably appeared to be in conflict on the Midnight Channel… And public discussion surrounding Yu after he fell ill provided a vehicle for the spread of rumor through people’s thoughts… It was only a matter of time before this inner conflict rose to the surface.</p><p>However, he felt relieved to have successfully navigated these issues. He could now return home, having fully faced and understood himself.</p><p>It was late, but despite his exhaustion he couldn’t sleep. He should’ve been happy. They had fought so hard to reach the truth. He should be satisfied with the victory and the answer he had obtained. But when he closed his eyes, the sensation of falling asleep feels too much like the curse that almost killed him.</p><p><em>Why am I afraid, when I’m the safest I’ve been all year? </em> He could do nothing, but lay in bed and stare at the ceiling.  His phone buzzed and he glanced over. <em>A text from Yosuke. </em></p><p>
  <strong>Yosuke: Yu r u awake? cn i come up? plz need 2 talk 2 u</strong>
</p><p>He smiled. It was exactly what he needed right now. Yu texted him back and snuck downstairs to unlock the door.</p><p>Yosuke followed Yu quietly up the stairs to his room, careful not to disturb Dojima and Nanako. The last thing Yu wanted was to get in trouble for sneaking a boy in his room at the end of his stay here. They left the light off just to insure they wouldn’t wake anyone.</p><p>Yu settled onto his futon and expected Yosuke to sit beside him. Instead Yosuke remained standing and paced awkwardly. “Sorry to keep you up so late. I know you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I've got a lot on my mind... and I need to sort it out before you go.”</p><p>Yosuke stopped pacing long enough to notice how exhausted Yu looked. “Oh... geez, there I go again getting wrapped up in myself... Are you okay? After what happened today...”</p><p>His first instinct was to lie and say he was fine. But Yu knew he wasn’t and he knew that he could show it to Yosuke now. “I-I’m not sure.”</p><p>“Oh good... Not just me, then.” Yosuke looked relieved to hear Yu’s honest opinion. “Frankly, that was enough nightmare fuel to last me the rest of my life. Not being alone is a small comfort, but at least it's something...” He shifted a little awkwardly, avoiding Yu’s gaze.</p><p>“Yosuke, what’s on your mind?” Yu asked concerned. Yosuke looked to him.</p><p>“I need to tell you something....I decided I'm not going to go to college with you after all.”</p><p>Yu reflexively frowned at the thought. He couldn’t help but wonder why, but the certainty in Yosuke’s eyes, assured him that he could trust Yosuke.  </p><p>“Not because I don't want to. But over the last few days I've realized that I was going about it all the wrong way. I thought I was deciding on my future for myself... But before I let things get out of control. I let you become the center of all my goals.” Yosuke l (worried) Ha... No wonder I felt like I was falling behind...I wasn't supposed to be following you in the first place.</p><p>It took a moment to process it, but Yu nodded. Yosuke did need to figure this all out on his own and Yu didn’t want to stand in the way of that. “Then maybe it’s time for you to lead.” Yosuke nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Maybe you're right...” Yosuke sat down by Yu. “I guess what I'm trying to say is... It's okay to have help, but... in the end, I have to make these decisions on my own. I was ready to follow you even though it wasn't what was best for me. Maybe it was a habit. You always seemed to know what to do... I let myself follow you when it was really time for me to take charge of my own future. I have to choose my future with a clear head... not just because I'm afraid of missing out.”</p><p>“I’ll miss you, you know…” Yu explained and leaned towards him slightly.</p><p>“Yeah... me too. I-I mean, I'll miss YOU, not that I'll miss ME...” Yosuke blushed, flustered by the narrowing distance between them. “Um... what I mean is...” Yosuke took a brave breath and took Yu’s hands in his. Yu felt himself blush at the contact. “The best way I can help you is to become the kind of person you can rely on. So while you're gone, that's what I'm gonna do. Not because I'm afraid of being left behind or of us drifting apart... But because it's the best thing I can do... For both of us...”</p><p>Yu moved a hand to Yosuke’s cheek and pulled him into a kiss. He felt a deep warmth blossom in his chest. Slowly he pushed Yosuke down and straddled. Yosuke was bright red now as he gazed up at Yu.</p><p>“I love you, Yosuke.” Yu repeated again, leaning over to kiss Yosuke. The kiss more greedy and yearning. When Yu pulled around he kept his eyes on Yosuke. Yosuke breathed heavily; eyes dilated. Yosuke’s hand wrapped around the hem of Yu’s shirt.</p><p>“Mind if I stay… just a little while…?” Yosuke whispered his voice warming up Yu even more.  Yu nodded and kissed once more.</p><p>“Just a little while longer?”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>…Yu’s relationship with Yosuke has become intimate. </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. March 21st: Time for Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu says goodbye to Inaba.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning of Yu’s departure from Inaba. He had gathered with his family and friends. The atmosphere was bittersweet as they all prepared to say their goodbyes.</p><p>Yosuke frowned as he stood next to Yu. “Yo, well this is it.”</p><p>“You really are leaving, huh? It hasn't really hit me yet...” Chie sighed. Yu turned to her and nodded.</p><p>“Me neither.” He admitted.</p><p>Rise pouted and latched onto Yu. “N-No more Senpai from t-tomorrow on...” She teared up a bit, though Yu wondered if they were just crocodile tears. He glanced over to Yosuke who seemed a little… jealous? Yu smiled a little amused.</p><p>“Hey, quit crying...!” Kanji snapped at her, his voice shaking a little. “It's way too soon for that!”</p><p>Kanji pulled Rise off of Yu. Yu could’ve sworn that he heard Yosuke give a sigh of relief at.</p><p>Nanako rushed forward and hugged Yu tightly. “ Big bro... I don't want you to go away...” She buried her face into him.</p><p>“Nanako... Didn't you promise that you wouldn't cry?” Dojima told her stepping up to them.</p><p>“Mmm-hmm...” Nanako finally stepped back and wiped her eyes dry.</p><p>“Big bro... do you remember when I made my wish? The one from when we all went to the shrine together...I wished that you could stay forever.” Nanako told him.</p><p>“Nanako-chan...” Yukiko frowned.</p><p>“...But then I thought about Dad. I'd be really, really sad if I was somewhere else and never saw him again!” She smiled. “So now I want you to see your parents, too. We'll still be here when you get back, big bro...”</p><p>“That's very thoughtful, Nanako-chan.” Naoto told her.</p><p>Teddie moved to them smiling just as brightly as Nanako. “Hehe... that's the way Nana-chan is!”</p><p>“Thanks for everything Yu.” Dojima told him. “To me, you're just as much a part of this family as Nanako. I'm really glad you came to stay with us.” Dojima gave him a proud look and then nodded. “It's almost time. You'd better get on the train.”</p><p>Yu clutched onto his bags and nodded. “Alright. Thank you for everything.” He glanced over to Yosuke, who wore an affectionate smile.</p><p>“Have a safe trip, partner. Let me know when you get there okay! I'll be waiting.”</p><p>“Of course.” Yu grinned back his chest feeling warm and fuzzy. Teddie glanced from Yu to Yosuke. “Huh...? Yosuke, you look really happy! Did something happen?”</p><p>Both of them grew bright red. “N-Never mind that!” Yosuke glanced at Yu and then gave a sighed. “...I'll tell you everything later Teddie.”</p><p>Yu gave his last goodbye to everyone and boarded the train. As the train started to take off, his friends chased it as far as the could to the end of the platform. He waved back, smiling. They remained dedicated to him… even after seeing his other self. No matter how far apart they were, he knew that the bonds of trust and loyalty he felt would always be with him.</p><p>                                   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Year and Two Months Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yu returns to Inaba.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life has been busy since Yu had left Inaba. He had completed his senior year of high school in the city and had started his first year of university. With entrance exams taking up most of his times, he hadn’t had a chance to return to Inaba lately. It had too long since Yu had last come to Inaba to see his friends and family. This time Yu had intended to keep his visit a surprise. However, Yosuke had managed to guess his plans through some impressively astute questioning…</p><p>Yosuke told him he would meet him at his uncle’s house later. It felt like forever since he had last seen his boyfriend. <em>Boyfriend. </em>The word always made Yu’s heart leap.</p><p>After a long ride, Yu had finally arrived at Yasoinaba Station. He gathered up his things and stepped out onto the platform. It had taken all day to travel here, but the setting sun still kept the air pleasantly warm. It was strange to see the place so… normal. He felt a swell of pride and relief as he remembered what he and his friends accomplished together.</p><p>To his surprise, Yosuke was waiting for him by the Station doors. Yu froze, his heart skipped a bit at the sight. “Yu! You made it! Surprised to see me? Hehe... I miiiight have lied a little about having to work today. You're not mad, are you?” Yosuke beamed, enamored by his own cleverness.</p><p>“Yosuke!~” Yu dropped his bag and ran over to Yosuke, hugging him tightly and almost toppling them over.</p><p>“Whoa--! Ha ha, easy there, partner!” Yosuke laughed. “I'm glad to see you too...” He returned the hug warmly. The year of distance disappearing after Yu’s first kiss onto Yosuke’s forehead. After dropping several kisses across Yosuke’s face, Yu pulled away. Both of them smiling brightly. Yosuke picked up Yu’s bag from the ground “Need a ride into town? My bike's still a little creaky, but it'll get us there.”</p><p>“No motorcycle yet?” Yu asked as Yosuke handed him his bag.</p><p>“Oh, that? Nah, that's on hold for a while.” Yosuke gestured him as they walked out of the station. “C'mon. I'll tell you all about it on the way.”</p><p>With some trepidation, Yu managed to sling his bag over his back and climb onto Yosuke’s bike with him. He kicked off. It was a little tricky to balance himself and his bag at the same time.</p><p>“Hey maybe you should consider getting a more dependable ride.” Yu told him jokingly.</p><p>“Aww, c'mon, it's not that bad.” Yosuke replied, huffing a little out of breath from the peddling. “I mean, sure, it'd probably be easier if I had a real motorcycle, but... I kinda need the money now...” His voice trailed off.</p><p>“I, uh... I haven't told you yet, huh?  I decided to go to college after all…” Yosuke told him.</p><p>“Really?” Even though they talked almost every day since Yu had left, Yosuke hadn’t mentioned anything on it until now.</p><p>“Yep. I just started. It's in Okina. I'm commuting from home right now, but maybe if I save up enough I can move to save some time.” Yosuke told him. “I don't know... With all the crap I put you through over it last year, I guess I wanted to wait and tell you in person.” Yosuke went quiet as pedaled and tried to catch his breath. “It’s just that… If I went to school with you I think I'd just fall into old habits. I think it'll be good for me to have goals of my own to focus on. If I'm going to be the kind of person you can rely on, I need to get stronger.”</p><p>Yu smiled. “Maybe I’ll transfer…”</p><p>“N-No way! You can’t do that!” Yosuke wobbled the bike in surprise, causing Yu to clutch onto him harder. He sighed as they regained their balance. “You're a distraction! How the hell would you expect me to concentrate when you're around 24/7?!” Yosuke yelled startled. Yu couldn’t up but laugh.</p><p>“I do miss you though.” Yu admitted. Yosuke nodded.</p><p>“Yeah… living apart from you really sucks. But y'know what? It's not as bad as I thought it would be.” Yosuke smiled. “We talk all the time. I don't feel like I'm not a part of your life. I think that's what I was really looking for all along.”</p><p>The content in Yosuke’s voice put Yu at ease. He watched the world around them as went further into town. It was just nice to be together with him again.</p><p>By the time they reached the Dojima residence, the sun dipped down below the horizon. “Well... this is it.” Yu got off of the scooter and handed the helmet back to Yosuke. Yosuke got off and handed Yu his bag. “Guess I can't keep you to myself all day, huh?” The stare in Yosuke’s eyes shifted as he pulled Yu closer.</p><p>“I suppose not.” Yu told him quietly.</p><p>“That's okay...” His voice softened to a loving whisper. “But you're all mine tomorrow, got it?” His lips met Yu’s in a firm greeting. Yu more than welcomed it. When they pulled away Yu was expecting Yosuke to maintain his calm and determined composure. Instead Yosuke was a flustered and blushing mess, hardly able to keep his gaze on Yu. Yu grinned and gave him another kiss. He loved Yosuke’s honest emotions. “Seriously! I get dibs or something, right?!”</p><p>“Of course.” Yu gave him one last kiss on his cheek and then pulled away.  </p><p>A moment after they pulled apart, the door to the Dojima house slide open. Nanako stood on the other side, her face lighting up as she spotted him. “Big bro! You're here! Welcome back!” She rushed over to him for a hug. Yu crouched down to meet her halfway. Behind her Dojima stood with a welcoming grin.</p><p>Yosuke placed a hand on Yu’s shoulder. Yu glanced up to meet Yosuke’s kind gaze, his cheeks still a bit rosy. “Heh... Welcome home, partner.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>